


Tea Leaves and Silver Rings

by Noizchild



Series: Wasteland 2011 [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Birthday, Depression, Desperation, Devil's Deal, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Honeymoon, Love, Multi, Panic, Wedding, Wedding Night, hostage arrangement, world panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth volume is up. One of three stories that follow my poem, "Wasteland 2011." Yao and Ju's martial bliss is interrupted when Yao tells his bride about what deal he made with Ivan to put Junjie in jail for Szu's rape. While Alfred tries to get closer to Florence, news of the Woman in Red creates panic with the older countries. Can Yao keep Ju from the Wasteland ready to strike?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martial Bliss, Bargain, and World Panic

Tea Leaves and Silver Rings

Match One: Martial Bliss, Bargain, and World Panic:

-Ju-

It's been six months since Yao and I got married. When we got back from our honeymoon, life was quick to resume. Fei and Hen-to did a great job of keeping the clan from burning to the ground while we were out. I am really happy lately. There's been no nightmares, anxiety, or strange visions to date. My clan is still financially stable and together. Junjie is in jail where he belongs. Szu is recovering and Qian won't be charged with assault. (It's great to hear her singing again and him being happy. Children shouldn't have to go through what they did last year.) Everything is quiet so far. As for Yao and I, we have been acting all lovey-dovey around my house like a newlywed couple should.

I was in the kitchen attempting, yes attempting, to cook lunch for my sweetie and me on a hot summer afternoon. I had just started on frying little cut up pieces of chicken when a pair of strong arms seized my waist. I froze as those hands started caressing my hips.

"Hey, come on," I said. "I have to get this done for lunch, Yao. Stop!" It didn't help that I am giggling as he kisses me on my neck. He looked at my hands as I turned around a piece of chicken in the pan with chopsticks.

"What are you making?" he asked. His hands moved up to my chest. I tried in vain to push him off as he fondled my breasts.

"Sesame chicken in chili oil with vegetables," I said. Yao spotted my phone near the stove.

"You're using a recipe on the internet?" he asked.

"Yes. You know I suck at cooking, dear."

"Yes, yes. Why couldn't you let me do the cooking?" His hands moved back down to my hips. Not just in a normal way neither, he rubbed his hands in small, flirtatious circles. My lower lip trembled as I tried to keep my poker face.

"You cooked last night."

"So?"

"I should at least be able to learn how to cook from time to time." I managed to get out of his grasp only for him to pull my back in.

"But a recipe?"

"I had to start somewhere."

"Why not come to me? I can show you some of my best cooking secrets." Yao's hands slid underneath the bottom of my shirt.

"Oh?"

"Really _good_ ancient secrets." His hands moved down to panties. My spine freezes as his thumbs massage the sides of my pussy as he nibbles on my neck. I threw back my head and moaned.

"Okay," I spoke up. "Yao, what are you up now?" The pressure from his thumbs increased as he came across sensitive nerves.

"Why would you think that?"

"You are—ah! Rather over-affectionate, honey. What did you do?" My feet came off the ground and before I knew it, I was pushed back onto the couch in the living room.

"Yao, what about the chicken?" I asked. "I want to burn it!" He kissed me on the lips.

"It will be fine," my husband insisted.

"But…" He silenced me with kiss. Yao rolled my shirt past my breasts before he sat up over me.

"Actually," he admitted at last. "I have to tell you something." I lifted my head with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked. He put his hands on his lap.

"Do you remember Junjie's DNA test results I had to get in order to get his father to turn against him?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Yao lowered his eyes as he pressed his lips together. "I had a little help from Ivan." I sat up as panic set in my eyes.

"What did you do, Yao?" I asked.

"I only pleaded with Ivan to help us," he explained. "He agreed, of course. But I have to give him something in return." I didn't enjoy the calmness reflecting in his tone.

"Don't tell me…"

My husband was quick to shake his head. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't give him any part of the clan. I told Ivan that anything involved with the clan is off-limits."

"Then… what are you getting Ivan in return for the test results?" I noticed the darkening look in my husband's eyes as he lowered his head. "Yao? Baby?"

"I gave him Jia Long and Lin Yi," Yao admitted in a quiet voice.

"What?!" I asked with my jaw dropping.

"I had no choice."

"So you gave your younger brother and sister over to Russia?"

"I did what I had to do for Szu!"

"But they are your family. Why would you do this to them?"

"It was either going to be me or them!" Yao clenched his fists in his lap. "Ivan has been obsessed with me for years. I never like making deals with him, but we were all getting desperate here. If I hadn't…" Yao stopped himself before he could say anything else. "I had no choice but to turn to him, but I didn't want to betray you by giving myself to him."

I sat up, covering my breasts. "You could've picked a different option."

"Like what?" he asked. "We had our backs against the wall. I made a choice to save this clan and have to pay the bill now!"

"But they are your siblings!"

"And I'm sorry that I had to, but if I hadn't turned to Ivan when I did…" I lowered my shirt and shoved Yao aside.

"Ju?" he asked.

"I have to go and see if my chicken didn't burn yet," I said as I walked back to the kitchen. I didn't even want to see his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

-Outside-

Ludwig and Feliciano stopped by Gilbert's house on the same day. Ever since the German man and Italian man left the hospital, they had agreed to never speak of what Kiku had told them.

"He's probably under stress," Ludwig tried to reason with the younger man as they walked up to his brother's house. "We're not even sure that he even knew what he was talking about."

"But it didn't feel right," Feliciano complained. "I don't like seeing Kiku like this."

"I don't either," the German man said. "Which is why we can't tell anyone about this until we figure out what's going on."

"Right, I won't say a word!" the Italian man said. Ludwig had his doubts as he knocked on the door. Gilbert opened up and poked his head outside.

"Hello, West, Feliciano," he said. "So glad you decided to stop by and see how awesome I am."

"Not really," Ludwig said. Gilbert's head dropped as the two men walked passed him. He sighed before closing the door behind them.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Gilbert asked as he handed the men beer from the fridge.

"Good," Ludwig said. "Kiku's a little stressed, but he's doing better." Gilbert sat down on the recliner next to the sofa.

"I don't blame him," he said. "I would be stressed if I had to live with that woman."

"I don't think that's the case," Ludwig said under his breath.

"Is he back home now?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," his brother said. He took a sip of his beer. "Though, Sena's not been so bitchy lately."

"Well that's a surprise."

"Yeah, especially since Kiku keeps talking about some bella in red. I don't think Sena would-" Feliciano spoke up. Ludwig cut him off with a quick jab to the elbow.

"Ow!" the Italian man whimpered. Gilbert froze with the beer bottle in his hand.

"What did you say?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"When we went to see him," Feliciano said. "Kiku kept going on and on about woman dressed in red and how she told him he would the centerpiece of something glorious." Ludwig pressed his hand against his forehead. Gilbert rose to his feet and walked down the hall to his bedroom as if in a daze.

"Gilbert?" Feliciano asked he the Prussian man disappeared down the hall. Once he reached his room, Gilbert drew out his phone and dialed the first number that he could think of.

"Antonio," he said. "We're in deep shit. We've got a serious problem. _She's_ coming back."


	2. Washington Oak

Match Two: Washington Oak:

Usually on his birthday, Alfred loved to call and harass Arthur reminding him of what day it was. This year, the American man lay in bed smiling to himself. He counted down to reaching over to his phone and calling up his older brother. _Dude, he's going to flip out when I ask him what he got me this year!_ The American man covered his mouth as he snickered.

Suddenly, his phone rang on the nightstand. Alfred's facial expression changed to a confused look. _Huh?_ Alfred reached over and pulled his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Alfred?" a woman's voice asked on the other line.

"Flo?"

"Happy birthday!"

The American man sat up in bed with his jaw dropped. "Wait, how did you know that today was my birthday?"

"You kept talking about it while you were drinking yesterday, don't you remember?"

Alfred tried to pinpoint the frame of reference Florence threw at him. "Heh? Oh! I did say that, I guess. Thanks."

"Come out with us," she said.

"Why?"

"Please? We really want to give your present."

Alfred's jaw dropped. "My present?"

"That's right."

"Well, where are you?"

"Look out your window."

Alfred climbed out of bed and walked over to his window. Florence and Lydia stood outside of his house, looking up. The older sister held the phone to her ear as she waved at him. The American man didn't know whether to be shocked or be excited.

"Okay, how did you find my house?" he asked.

"I asked Matt," Lydia said over the other line. "He's a nice guy like that."

"I guess he is…" Alfred said. "Uh… I'll be right down in a couple of minutes." He hung up and got dressed.

* * *

In ten minutes, Alfred met with Florence and Lydia. He noticed a big basket in the younger sister's hands.

"What you got there?" the American man asked. Florence giggled.

"Come along and you'll see," she said.

"Okay… but where are we going?" Alfred asked. She turned with a smile on her face.

"To our favorite place," the tree spirit said. Florence grabbed Alfred by the hand and led him down the street. Lydia followed behind with the basket to her chest.

"Slow down!" she shouted. "This basket is really old and delicate!" Meanwhile, the American man had no choice but to follow out of peaked curiosity.

* * *

The trio arrived at the girls' house. Alfred raised an eyebrow.

"We're just at your house," he said.

"I know," Florence said. The birthday boy tilted his head.

"But why?"

The tree spirit turned to him with her arms held out. "You haven't seen the best part of it."

"And what is that?"

"The backyard!" Florence grabbed Alfred's hand again and led him over to the fence. With one quick movement she unlocked the gate and led everyone through. At first glance, the back yard looked standard like it had been the times that Alfred had been over. On the left side sat Florence's garden looking as green and healthy as she was. A bike leaned against the wooden fence surrounding the back yard. To the right was the old swing set. Alfred was surprised that it was still standing. Florence walked up to the fence and felt along the wooden panels.

"Let's see," she mumbled. "Where are you?" Her fingers brushed against the wood with each step. She paused when she found a loose board. "Ah! Here it is!" Florence pushed open the panel. Alfred's jaw dropped when he saw a dirt tunnel leading downwards.

"This was back here?" he asked.

"Of course," Florence said. "This tunnel's been here since this house was built." She was the first to begin the trip downwards. "Lydia, could you hand me the basket?" Her sister walked up and handed her the big, stuffed wicker basket.

"Thank you," Florence said. She grunted as she continued to climb down into the tunnel.

"Dude, you sure that's safety to do that?" Alfred asked.

"Of course," she said. "I've done this many times. Sometimes carrying heavier things down here with me." Florence pushed the basket further up her arm as she climbed further down. "Are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Right," the American man said. He too began climbing down the tunnel.

"Watch your step!" Florence shouted. "The walls can be pretty slippery." Alfred about lost his footing and clung desperately to the wall as little rocks rolled down the side.

"I see that," he said.

"Hurry up! I have to get down there too!" Lydia shouted.

"Yeah, yeah," the birthday boy said. He resumed climbing when he regained his footing. Lydia joined them in the climb downwards.

"How far down does this tunnel go?" Alfred asked.

"Far enough," Florence said. "We're just about there." The American man still had many guesses as to what this present could be. However, he found himself even more surprised that Florence could climb down with that heavy basket without any problems. It probably helped that it was summer. He couldn't see her doing this in December. Florence could barely stand on their trip to Coney Island. Alfred remembered how many times he had to help her to her feet and sit down. He even had to pull her along with him on the boardwalk. It was almost impossible to believe this woman climbing down this thick clay and mud tunnel without a sweat was the same woman on the Coney Island trip.

When Florence's feet were inches from the ground, she hopped down and let go of the wall.

"We're here!" she shouted. The tree spirit stepped aside to let Alfred and Lydia climb down. Florence felt along the wall for the switch. She smiled when her fingers clung to a tiny switch.

"Behold!" Florence said. She turned the little brown wheel and little lights came on around the clay walls. Alfred gasped as he said a huge blanket laying on the ground under a what looked like thick roots of a tree.

"This was down here?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Florence said as she set the basket down on the dark red blanket. "We come down here for picnics from time to time."

"I can see why you would," the birthday boy said. Florence began to unpack the big wicker basket.

"On today's menu," she said. "We have veggie tofu burgers, fried green tomatoes, a pasta salad that I made for the first time, and fruit mix." This didn't surprise Alfred. His girls didn't eat meat after all. Still, a real burger would be nice for a change. But, Florence and maybe Lydia put their hearts into this meal for his burger.

"Sounds tasty," Alfred said. He and Lydia joined her on the blanket. Florence handed them yellow and blue paper plates before serving them lunch.

"I just tried out this recipe that I had been sitting for about three now," she said as she scooped out the pasta salad and put it on the birthday boy's plate. "I think I got it right."

"So you want me to taste-test this?" Alfred asked.

"Just tell me how it is, okay?" Florence said. The birthday boy gave her an odd look.

"Okay…" he said. Alfred picked up his plastic fork and took a bite of the yellow, orange, and green noodles soaked in dressing. Florence and Lydia had their eyes on him.

"How is it?" the older sister asked. Alfred chewed for about five minutes before swallowing.

"It's got an interesting taste," he said. "Where did you find the recipe for this?"

"On a vegan web site," Florence said.

"So, you're vegan?"

"Oh no, I eat diary."

"You do?"

"Yes, my parents fed me milk and dairy products when I was younger."

Alfred lowered his fork with perked interest. "I didn't know that. What else did you eat when you were a kid?"

"Bread, wheat, nuts, vegetables, and fruit."

"What about sweet stuff?"

Florence took a second to think. "Yeah, but it was really rare. My parents didn't spend much on lavish things. They were more interested in nature than material possessions." Alfred didn't know what to make about this.

"What about you, Lydia?" he asked. The younger woman blinked rather caught off-guard.

"Me?" she asked. "I used to eat meat, but I stopped when I started to live with Florence and her parents."

"You know," Alfred said. "I have been meaning to ask you guys something. Do you promise you won't get offended by this?"

"How can we do that?" Florence asked.

"Huh?"

She put down her fork. "It's a strange thing to ask of someone. Because if I did promise not to get offend and I do after you tell me what's on your mind, I would be breaking my promise, wouldn't I?"

"I guess…"

"What did you want to ask us?"

"Why don't you guys eat meat? Is it a health thing or something?"

"You can say that in a way." Florence pulled out three bottles of basil water. "My parents rarely ate meat. My mother was a vegetarian, but my father ate meat when he went into the town."

"So you were just raised vegetarian? It has nothing to do with you being a… you know?"

"That might play a part in it, but I have never tried to eat meat and never had the need to either."

"Why is that?"

"We just don't," Lydia cut in. Her stern tone was enough to quiet Alfred and make him eat his meat-free birthday lunch. It didn't taste, actually. Plus, he got to learn a little bit more about his girls. It felt rather… nice. _Could every day be like this?_ Would be nice if it could. Florence put down her fork when she finished eating.

"Oh, there is one more thing before I forget," she said. The tree spirit reached into the basket and pulled out a cake in the shape of a giant hamburger. Alfred felt like flying through the roof of the cave.

"Sweet! Is that for me?" he asked.

"Happy birthday," Florence said. Alfred leapt forward and hugged her as she set the cake on the blanket.

"Whoa there!" she shouted. "You're welcome, I suppose."

"Oh man, this is the best birthday ever!" he yelled in her ear. This sure beat calling and harassing Arthur every hour, on the hour.


	3. Despairing Bride

Match Three: Despairing Bride:

-Valentine's Day-

Lin Yi stood in front of the full-length red oak mirror in her room. She looked like she was going to cry as she wore a wedding dress made of old white lace. Ivan did his best to make her new room look as pink and girly as possible. No amount of teddy bears and stuffed animals could mask the tears the Taiwanese girl cried at night. On New Year's Eve, Yao delivered a shocking blow that she couldn't recover from.

-New Year's Eve-

Lin Yi blinked at Yao. "What?"

"You and Wang Jia are going to live with Ivan from now on," her older brother repeated in a calm tone. "I arranged your marriage to him and Wang Ja will work for him." His little sister's lower lip quivered.

"B-B-But why?" she asked. Her wide eyes drove a knife into his chest. Yao lowered his head. Already, he was aware that this would be painful, but it still managed to shock him on how much. He ran this speak over and over in his head and predicted that how his sister would react. However, it was common knowledge that the actual performance never turns out just as planned.

"Please forgive me," he said in a low voice. Tears began to form in the girl's eyes as she whimpered as her body trembled.

"How could you?" Lin Yi asked.

"I had no choice. The situation had gotten worse than it started out."

"I hate you, brother!" She pounded on his chest with her fists as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lin Yi struggled away as Yao pulled her into his arms.

"I'll come to visit you every day," he whispered in her hair. "It won't be so bad. Maybe someday you and your Wang Ja can come home." His words sounded so hollow as they spilled from his tongue.

The next day, Yao had Lin Yi's things packed up and placed into moving trucks. Hong Kong and Taiwan sat silent in the car. She looked worn out from all of the crying she did last night while he looked at Yao with judgmental eyes from the big seat. Their brother wanted to say something, but nothing he could say would fix this. He still couldn't explain why it came down to this to them yet. Szu made him promise after all. She wanted to be the one to tell Ju when the time was right.

Yao and his siblings pulled up to Ivan's house at ten in the morning. The Russian man did his hardest to tone down his creepiness for his new hostages.

"Please be good to my brother and sister," Yao pleaded the night before over the phone. "Don't do anything… unnatural to them."

"You have my word, da," Ivan said before hanging up. That morning, he greeted his new bride-to-be and butler with a lavish Russian breakfast. So many plates had fresh meat, cheeses, and bread on them. The meal was capped off with a thick red juice into the fancy glasses. The hostages wouldn't touch their food.

"Is everything to your liking?" Ivan asked. Lin Yi and Wang Ja didn't answer as they looked down at their full plates. The Russian man frowned as he put his hand in the air.

"Toris!" he shouted. "Show them to their rooms!" The Lithuanian man walked into the dining room, trembling.

"R-R-R-Right this way," he said. Toris led Lin Yi and Wang Ja down the hall.

-Valentine's Day-

Who isn't happy with this deal?

The bride, obviously.

Lin Yi ended up being uprooted from life that she knew. Today, she stood in from of a mirror looking like a porcelain dressed in a stuffy lace dress. No amount of make-up could hide the urge to scream. She didn't even want this dress. Katyusha picked it out three weeks earlier when she took her to the bridal shop.

"You'll look so cute in this!" she said with her heavy breasts bouncing as she showed off the long-sleeved dress up to the bride-to-be. The lace pattern gave the appearance of large white roses. Usually plucky Taiwanese girl looked like she was about to cry again. The Ukrainian woman frowned as she lowered the dress.

"You don't like it?" she asked. Lin Yi sniffled as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I only want you happy," Katyusha said. "Come on, at least try it on." She walked the bride-to-be to a dressing booth. Two minutes later, Lin Yi stepped out in her wedding dress. The Ukrainian woman felt like flying away.

"You look beautiful!" she said. The bride-to-be looked as if her soul had left her body.

"I just have to get a picture!" Katyusha said. She pulled up her cell phone and started taking pictures. Lin Yi's head felt like it was underwater. Her mind went elsewhere through the purchase of the dress and the ride home. It was possible that part of her was hoping that she was in a really long nightmare. _I'm going to wake up from this, right? I will be home in my own room and this will all be over._

By Valentine's Day, Lin Yi knew this wasn't a nightmare. Another thought made her cry last night. After the wedding, a couple would have to have sex to consummate their marriage. So far, Ivan had never tried to make any sexual advances towards her. Still, Lin Yi wondered how long that would last. She heard the stories of how kinky Ivan was. Some even said that he was sexually repressed because of his boss in the past that he had to act out his fantasies with unsuspecting lovers. In turn, those lovers would be too afraid of sex in the aftermath. There might even be a sex dungeon in the basement. The thought of what he could do made the young bride's stomach turn.

Who isn't happy with this deal?

Wang Ja, of course.

For years, Yao used him as a bargaining chip with Ivan to weasel out of giving the big Russian man any land. Wang Ja was used to it. But when Lin Yi ended up being traded with it, he took offensive to that.

"You did what?!" the Hong Kong man asked on New Year's Day.

"I had no choice," Yao reasoned with him. "I panicked and had to act fast."

"That's low even for you."

"I'm sorry." His words sounded so empty that his brother turned and stormed off. What did Lin Yi do to be traded off along with him? How could Yao stoop so low to traded off his baby sister to that psychotic Russian man? Wang Ja slammed his fist against his bedroom wall.

"I will never forgive you, Yao!" he shouted.

Wang Ja's new room in Ivan's house overlooked the garden on the south side of the property. He was far away from Lin Yi and Ivan's rooms on the north side. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis all looked at him with pity. Wang Ja's nostrils flared every time they caught his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he yelled. "I don't want your sympathy!"

"You don't know what it's like," Raivis told him. "Toris still doesn't have feeling in his fingers from all of that research he had to do on that Junjie guy." The Lithuanian man shuddered at all of those he spent on the computer looking up police and hospital records.

"I won't be weak like you," the Hong Kong man said. "I lived with that English bastard for years, this will be no different." Toris, Eduard, and Raivis looked like they were going to faint around such bold behavior.

Wang Ja started out with easy tasks. He played secretary to Ivan when he had to write important letters and e-mails to the different nations. The Hong Kong man answered the phone, served meals to Ivan, Lin Yi, and their guests, and helped Toris out in the kitchen. The whole time, Wang Ja did what he was told with a smile on his face. He smiled because he was plotting.

_I may be a slave now, but I will have my revenge. I will save my sister and we will walk out of this hell. Sure, I may smile for now, but just you wait. My sister and I will be free again._

The food had to be delivered to the banquet hall by noon on Valentine's Day.

Who isn't happy with this deal?

Natalia, of course.

She loved her older brother ever since they were children. Ivan would rather run away from her than even consider the thought of marriage with her. Needless to say, things took a turn for the ugly when Ivan announced that he was marrying Lin Yi.

Throughout the engagement party, Natalia had the eyes of the devil locked on her soon-to-be sister-in-law. While all of the girls tried in vain to cheer up the Taiwanese girl, the Belarusian woman composed death threats in her head. If she ever had the chance to get Lin Yi alone…

"What does big brother see in that whore?" Natalia asked on the first of February.

"It was an arrangement, dear sister," Katyusha reminded her as they were making paper white roses. The Belarusian woman crushed the paper stem in her hand.

_I will kill that little bitch, just you wait!_ The death threats in her head grew into plots for murder. It could be easy, right? Lin Yi had been pretty depressed since she and Wang Ja moved in with Ivan. A staged suicide would be plausible. Everyone would assume that the bride-to-be took her own life to escape the misery. Writing in Chinese would be a bit of a challenge. Still, nothing is impossible for a woman obsessed with her object of affection. Natalia hadn't worked out the right opportunity just yet, however. Lin Yi apparently couldn't be left alone during the day. Maybe she could get her at night… Hm… That was a thought…

On February thirteenth, the girls threw Lin Yi a bachelorette party. While the girls were lost in dancing, chattering, and booze, the bride-to-be sat in the corner, in a fog. Her eyes were puffed up from all of the crying that she did at night. Nothing the girls had tried could bring her out of her funk.

"Come and dance with us!" Katyusha said. Lin Yi shook her head and stayed off to the corner in the club. Minutes later, Laura headed down to the bathroom. She walked past the big orange glass windows when she backed up at a peculiar site. Natalia and Lin Yi stood outside. They appeared to be having a serious conversation. The Belgian woman shrugged it off.

"Ah, they're finally working things out," she said to herself. But then, Natalia raised her hand and slapped the bride-to-be in the face. Laura clenched her fists at her sides.

"Wait a minute," she said. "That's gone too far!" Natalia raised her hand again. She was about to strike again when Elizabeta seized her wrist from behind. Laura breathed out and leaned against the wall.

"Thank goodness," she muttered.

Later on at Ivan's house, the girls gathered into the living room for a talk. Elizabeta stood with her hands on her hips.

"Natalia," she said. "This arrangement between Lin Yi and Ivan has to go off without a hitch. You know the policy of hostages in trade negotiations. They have to be treated with respect from their owner and their families. So don't abuse the bride."

"Aw, what are you talking about?" the Belarusian woman asked grinning as she took Lin Yi by the shoulders and pulled her in for a crushing hug. "Little sister and I are best friends." She glared at the bride-to-be.

"Play along or I will kill you," she whispered.

"It's true," Lin Yi said in a soft voice. The girls already didn't believe her and decided to stay by the bride for the sake of her safety and what was left of her sanity. They were all on heightened alert by the time Valentine's Day came.

Who isn't happy with this deal?

Everyone involved from the looks of things.

Lin Yi stood in front of that mirror in her wedding dress made of white lace with sore, puffy eyes. She didn't have the strength to cry or feel anymore. Plus, there stood the possibility of being used like a sex slave from the wedding night onwards.

She came back to reality when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Lin Yi!" Katyusha said. "It's time to go." She opened the door and walked the bride out of her bedroom for the wedding in the church downtown.

* * *

-Present Day-

At the time, Antonio was having a party at his house when he got that phone that gave him a taste of the Wasteland.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Antonio," Gilbert said on the other line. "We're in deep shit. We've got a serious problem. _She's_ coming back." The Spanish man's phone hit the floor before he raced into the living room.

"Hello? Hello?" Gilbert asked on the on line. Meanwhile, Antonio raced into his living room.

"Okay, everyone!" he shouted with a pale face. "Party's over! Go home!" Lovino rose to his feet from the couch, scowling.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you tomato-loving bastard?!" he asked. "You dragged me to this lame-ass party and now you want me to leave?"

"This isn't the time for that, Lovino," Antonio said in a low voice. "You all have to leave now. Something has come up." The Spanish man pushed everyone out of the house before they could ask any more questions. Lovino let loose a string of profanities as the door was slammed in his face. Antonio ran back to his room and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Gilbert asked on the other line again. "Are you still there, Antonio?" The Spaniard's hand trembled as he gripped the phone.

"Tell me again what you said," he said in a hoarse voice. " _She_ can't be back! That's not possible! What is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Match Four: Peony Boy:

-Hen-to-

Khai treated us like human beings when we were growing up. All of his family's rich friends saw Fei, Daiyu, and I as poor, dumb county bumpkins. Not Khai. At first, Fei and I didn't really trust this guy. Something about him reminded us of Daiyu's sleazy brother. After all, what would some rich boy want with our beautiful Daiyu? Granted, she was a real beauty, but her brother and health problems kept her from finding a good boyfriend.

Let me back up some.

Jianjun tried to use Daiyu for another con with Khai as the new target. The con fell through when Daiyu told him what was up. She warned him to be careful. Funny thing about that was that this little rich boy ended up hanging around Daiyu. She ended up showing him around the countryside and taking long walks with her. Fei and I didn't enjoy how close they were getting. My first thought was Khai was looking for revenge on being targeted by Jianjun.

The perfect opportunity came around to question him when Daiyu decided to introduce Khai us three weeks into his vacation. At first, the four of us acted all nice and causal. I had my eye on this little rich boy the whole time. I couldn't figure out what Daiyu saw in him. Despite being sick all of the time, she was always cheerful and made friends easily. This guy would rather be alone in a corner at a party somewhere. He wouldn't really talk to us. Instead, he just stared at his tea and didn't make eye contact.

"Is something wrong with him?" I whispered to Daiyu.

"Nah, he's just shy," she said, brushing me off. I raised an eyebrow as Khai glanced up at me. Daiyu clapped her hands together.

"Would anyone like anything else from the kitchen?" she asked.

"Tea," Khai muttered.

"I'm good," I said.

"Got any more of those cookies?" Fei asked. Daiyu rose to her feet.

"I'll see what I can find," she said. I waited until she had walked into the kitchen. I turned my focus straight on her guest.

"Look," I said. "I don't know what you are playing at, pal!" That was the first time, that little rich boy lifted his head.

"E-Excuse me?" he asked.

"If you are holding a grudge against our friend or trying to use her for revenge, you'll have to get past us," Fei growled.

"What are you talking about?" Khai asked. "I'm not looking for revenge!" Fei and I looked at him, intently. He sounded sincere, but Jianjun can sound the same when he wanted.

"Do you know who her brother is?" I asked.

"I have some idea," he said. Khai frowned as he said that.

"You do know that this wasn't the first time that he's done this," I said. "You aren't his first target."

"No?" Khai asked. I leaned back on the couch.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were using our friend for revenge on her brother," I said. "If that's your angle, we won't let you do that."

"I am not here for revenge," Khai told us. "I really like your friend. She's nice, pretty, and doesn't treat me like a prince or that I'm better than her." He seemed so lonely. Fei and I didn't know how to respond.

"Everything okay?" Daiyu asked when she walked back into the room.

"Yeah," I was quick to say. "We were just getting to know your friend." Khai looked down in his cup and said nothing.

"That's good to hear," she said.

Even after that, Khai and Daiyu got closer. Oh, there is another thing that I have to bring up in this story. Fei, Khai, and I all _love_ Daiyu. We still do. In fact, Fei and I used to fight over who would marry her. Little did we know that we would both lose. It began apparent when Daiyu started dating Khai. She would not stop talking about that guy. Fei and I would tease her about being so icky about that little rich boy. In truth, we were happy for her. She finally had someone other than that bastard Jianjun, the doctors, Fei, and I to talk to. Her illnesses and brother pretty much cut her off from much of a social, but she never complained. In time, we grew to like Khai. He tried us like we were his long-time friends. However, the real test would come when Daiyu went away to Beijing for college.

* * *

When he turned twenty, Khai invited Fei and I up to celebrate his birthday. From the start, we didn't have a good feeling about this.

"This isn't a good idea," I told Daiyu on the phone.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Khai wants you there and I want you here with us."

"That's the problem," I said. "We won't fit in with his people."

"What are you talking about?"

"We are poor. His people would stick up their noses at us."

"They have been good to me."

_That's because you are so pretty_ , I thought. I pushed back my deep brown hair and sighed. "Fine, we'll be there."

"Great!" Daiyu squealed on the other line. "We'll see you Saturday." The moment she hung up, I knew that I had made a mistake. Still, Fei and I never could say no to our dear Daiyu.

* * *

Sure enough, Fei and I stood out. There is no simpler way to put it. I remembered the first time we came to Beijing. Let's see… it was about…. 1986. China was hectic back then. All of those student protests and mayhem. However, the first time we came to Beijing, that hadn't started just yet. I think we got their about three months before it all went down. (Khai's birthday was October tenth.) I remember the morning Fei and I stepped off that train in Beijing.

"There are too many people here," Fei whispered as we looked around.

"Yeah," I said.

"He's picking us up, right?"

"That's correct." We looked at the people walking by. Back in Nanijie, things were much quieter. I mean, there wasn't much to do around that backwater village anyway. (Probably part of the reason why that scumbag Jianjun tries to rip off tourist that visit.) Nowadays, youth our age would just call up our friends and then meet up. However, this was 1986 and we probably we've been too poor for such a luxury anyway. So, Fei and I relied on the good old fashion wait and see.

"Hen-to! Fei!" somebody yelled out to us. We turned and saw Khai pushing his way through the crowd to get to us. To be honest, I was amazed that he didn't stand us up. (I trusted the guy, but still…) He stopped to catch his breath.

"How have you been?" he asked at last.

"Good…" I said.

"Where's Daiyu?" Fei asked.

"She's back at my place," Khai said. I tilted my head, blinking.

"Your place?" I asked. "She met my parents last night." He looked at us with innocent eyes. "Is something wrong?" I forced myself to smile.

"No," I lied. "Not at all." _You idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! Why would you just throw her to the wolves like that?_ Fei looked at me as he seemed to share the same worry that I had. Would it be too late to try and take Daiyu home?

* * *

Sure enough, this day slowly got worse. First off, the other party guests stared at Fei and I. We could tell what they were thinking. Some of them didn't even try to pretend to be nice about it.

"Since when do the Liao clan allow servants to mingle with our class?"

"It smells like garbage already."

"Their clothes are so cheap."

"Why would the young master invite _them_ here?"

"What are _they_ doing here?"

Fei nudged me in the side. "Think this was a bad idea?" his eyes asked.

"Yes!" I shouted back with my eyes.

"Hen-to! Fei!" a girl's voice yelled from across the crowded dining hall. We lifted our heads in time to see our darling Daiyu racing over to us with a white box in her hand. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"I missed you both so much," she said. "How are mama, papa, and Jianjun?"

"Your mom and dad are doing great," Fei said. "Jianjun… is just Jianjun like always."

"Can we not talk about him today?" I asked. The room became silent when we heard glass clinking. A man dressed in gold and black stood at the main table.

"Welcome!" he said. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my son's twentieth birthday party!" Applause filled the room. Fei and I lightly clapped as we looked around.

"Sit and enjoy yourselves!" the man continued before he sat down.

"Come sit me with up at the main table," Daiyu said. We shook our heads.

"Nah," Fei said.

"We would look weird sitting with his family," I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"We're good," Fei said. Daiyu tried not to look like a sad little kitty.

"Oh," she said. We watched her turn and walk up to the main table with the box in her hands.

"Shouldn't we…?" Fei began to ask. I held up my hand and shook my head.

"Let's just find a place to sit nearby," I said.

"Right…" He shouted so uncertain about this plan. Sorry, but this was going to be the only way that this would work out. Most of the party was going awkward for us. Everyone kept staring at us as we ate. I think they were waiting for us to leave. I would've tuned them out, but now some of them were whispering about our Daiyu.

"She's friends with those country pieces of garbage?"

"What does the young lord see in her?"

"Maybe she's a gold digger."

"I heard her brother was a con man."

"Maybe this is part of a scan that he came up with."

I gritted my teeth as they spoke their lies. I started to turn around and yell at them to shut up, but Fei grabbed my wrist and shook his head. Stuffing food into my mouth was the only thing that I could do.

The final straw came when Daiyu got up from her seat to pick up the white box she was carrying earlier. She had a big smile on her face as she walked over to the birthday boy. Everything was going well for her until she fell face down on the ground, landing face first into the white box. As she got up with chocolate frosting all over her face, I happened to notice that one of the noblemen drew back his ankle, smirking.

"Sewage belongs on the floor," he muttered under his breath. Something inside of me snapped as I raced forward to that asshole.

"Hen-to!" Fei yelled as he tried to reach for me. My fist connected with that jackass' jaw in a right hook. I panted heavily as he collapsed to the floor, chair and all.

"You!" I shouted. "Take that back about Daiyu! I saw what you did! You tripped her!"

"It's okay, Hen-to," Daiyu said as she tried to clean frosting off of her favorite party dress. "It's just a cake."

"No!" I shouted. "You went through the trouble of getting your boyfriend present and this jerk ruined it!" The nobleman rose to his feet with a red face, gritting his teeth.

"You piece of trash!" he shouted. Khai's father lowered his chopsticks.

"Chao, could you please remove the nuisance from our house," he said. That asshole nobleman smirked as the manservant got up from the table. However, his face changed to shock as he was grabbed by the shoulder and dragged out of the dining hall.

"Liao! What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted. Khai's father rose to his feet.

"We will not have anybody disrespect our son's friends," he said. That bastard growled as he fought off Chao.

"Why you…!" he shouted.

"You can either apologize to Miss Kim here or get out," Liao said. The jerkass nobleman snorted and stormed out of the room. Quite a few of those rich assholes followed suit. When they left, Khai's father sat down.

"That was much easier than I thought," he said. Khai gave him a strange look.

"What?" he asked. His father gave him a calm smile.

"You see, son," he said. "In order to run a successful clan, you have to have people that you trust. If your associates look down upon their people, they will eventually kill their business in the end."

"But what about our clan?" Khai's mother asked. Her husband smiled as he waved her off.

"It's fine," he said. "Khai will just build newer connections when he takes over in three days' time." Khai's father took his seat and clapped his hands. "For now, who's ready for dessert?"

"I am!" Fei shouted as he jumped to the main table. For the first time today, Khai broke into a huge smile. Later that day, he would admit that was the best birthday that he ever had.

* * *

Three years later, Khai and Daiyu got married. However, that now-rich man wasn't finished with us. He sent us tickets back to Beijing and had us come up to hear him out for an interesting proposal. At first, I sat there blinking.

"You want us to do what?" I asked.

"Come and work for me," Khai explained at his desk. "I want you both to be my personal advisors."

"Why?" I asked.

"You are my friends and I trust you the most," he said as he looked me in the eye.

"And what about our homes?"

"I am moving both of you onto the Liao property. I already had two of the houses fixed up. They haven't been lived in for so long."

"But why?" Fei asked.

"I figured you both would want to live in houses that were in top condition," Khai said.

"No, why are you doing all of this for us?" he asked. That rich man laced his fingers together on his desk.

"It's like I said because: you are my friends and I trust you," he repeated.

"Look us in the eye and tell us that Daiyu had nothing to do with this plan," I said with a stern look on my face.

"She didn't," Khai said. "She doesn't even know that you are here right now." I still thought there was a lie somewhere, but needless to say, Fei and I ended up working for Khai as his personal advisors and we forgot to go back home to Nanijie.

Little did we know, getting us jobs as advisors and moving us onto Liao property was part of his plan to seize Daiyu's heart all for himself. His next part of his plan? Finding Fei and I wives to distract us. Oh, those are whole different stories for themselves.

* * *

-Present Day-

Kiku was had wandered outside in the middle of the evening. The thick, dark clouds did little stir him. Six months and the Woman in Red's words still haunted him. Ludwig and Feliciano wouldn't tell what he said to the other countries, right? The Japanese man didn't know how to handle this. He wished that he could somehow make it go away. Kiku even forgot how to sleep.

He was about to walk back into his hand when he heard footsteps approach his fence. Kiku turned and saw Gilbert staring at him with panicked eyes. The expression on the Prussian man's face was all that the Japanese man needed to know why he was here.

"Tell me everything that you know about her," Gilbert said in a low voice.


	5. Sounding the Alarm

Match Five: Sounding the Alarm:

-Five Days Earlier-

"Tell me again what you said," Antonio said in a hoarse voice. " _She_ can't be back! That's not possible! What is going on?"

"I am hoping that this is just crazy rambling," Gilbert said.

"Where did you hear about her coming back?"

"Feliciano said that Kiku had actually seen her while he was in the hospital."

Antonio narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that Feliciano wasn't mistaken?"

"This is Feliciano we are talking about, he's not exactly smart enough to tell a convincing lie. Besides, West was trying to stop him from talking when he mentioned that woman."

The Spanish man pressed his hand against his forehead. "And Kiku?"

"I don't know to be honest with you. I haven't had the chance to talk to him just yet."

Antonio pushed up his hair from his forehead. "What do we do? If what they are saying is true and she's really back…"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Gilbert said.

"But we need to know if this is true or not," the Spanish man said. "I'll go and talk to Kiku in the morning."

"But how will you get past Sena?" the Prussian man asked. "I heard she's been like a pit bull and won't let anyone see him." Antonio leaned back and breathed in.

"Give me a shot while you talk to Feliciano again," he said. The Spanish man paused as another thought crossed his mind. "What do we do about the others?"

"Look, it would be best not to say a word until we have everything."

Antonio nodded. "Right." He breathed as he hoped that Feliciano had heard wrong and Kiku was just going crazy from his stress lately.

It's funny how just one slip can lead to five days of panic leading up to the truth.

-Spain-

Antonio remembered the days when the Woman in Red roamed the earth. The Spanish army had never experienced a real hell like the 250 days they had trying to survive her very existence. Antonio closed his eyes and could smell burning flesh and melting metal as the anguished screams rang in his ears. The sky had turned a deep blood red in the first twenty-four hours that the Woman in Red first walked into Spain.

It took all of the nations of the time to imprison that nightmare of woman in the Land of the Dead. She put up a fight in the process. Half of the Spanish army had already died in the first 250 days of her reign. By the time the job was complete, only half of Madrid and a small number of Spanish villages survived.

That night, Antonio huddled up into a ball in his bed, shaking his head. _Last time took about ten years to seal her away in the Land of Dead. If she really is back…_ The Spanish man pulled the pillow over his head.

_How long will it take to put her back in?_

-Prussia-

Feliciano sounded too truthful about the Woman in Red. Gilbert sat in his kitchen as he was trying to stay calm.

"And you sure that he saw this Woman in Red?" he asked.

"Yes," the Italian man said.

"Are you sure Kiku wasn't going crazy?"

"I don't think so. Ludwig tried to talk to him about it again after that visit and Kiku refused to talk about it." Feliciano joined the Prussian man at the table. "Kiku always looks like he's going to be sick whenever Ludwig asks about that Bella in red. In fact, Sean wouldn't let anyone see him after he came him from the hospital."

"I see." Gilbert screamed in his head. He had hoped that Feliciano would've been confused. This time however, Feliciano seemed deadest on this.

"Why, what's wrong?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert quickly shook his head.

"No!" he was quick to say. "Just forget about the whole thing, okay? Please?" Feliciano still didn't seem to get what was going on. It didn't help that Gilbert stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Gilbert?" the Italian man asked. The Prussian man was already gone.

Outside, Gilbert's stomach turned. Maybe foolishly, he clung to the hope that Kiku would dispel his fears of that impending apocalypse racing towards them. Gilbert looked back at Feliciano's house. Ludwig would make things worse by backing up Feliciano's story over the phone on his way home.

"So he wasn't being ridiculous?" Gilbert asked on the road.

"I'm afraid not this time," Ludwig replied. "What's going on?" The Prussian man nervously chuckled as he pulled into his driveway.

"I'm sorry, West, I can't tell you anything right now," he said.

"Gilbert?"

"Goodbye, West." When the Prussian man hung, it would take him five days before he finally got in touch with Kiku.

-Austria and Hungary-

Roderich and Elizabeta got the news on Thursday. Roderich was playing the piano when Elizabeta got the phone.

"Hello?" she asked that morning.

"Elizabeta," Feliciano said.

"Feliciano," the Hungarian woman said. "It's so nice to hear from you. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good, but I'm worried about Gilbert," he said. "Have you heard from him lately?" Elizabeta raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I told him about Ludwig and my visit to see Kiku in the hospital back in December. Ever since then, he refuses to talk to me."

"Hm, no I haven't heard from him either."

"Strange… even since I told him about that Bella in Red, he's been acting funny and trying to avoid me."

Elizabeta grew pale as she dropped the phone. "No…" She hung up the phone and raced into the living room.

"Roderich!" she shouted. "Roderich! This is bad! The Woman in Red is coming back!" The Austrian man abruptly stopped playing the piano.

"What did you say?!" he shouted. It was then the phone rang again. The couple stared at each other before Elizabeta hit the call phone again.

"H-H-Hello?" she asked.

"Elizabeta?" Gilbert asked. The Hungarian woman looked at her live-in boyfriend. He gave her one nervous nod. Elizabeta pressed her lips together.

"Hello?" Gilbert asked.

"Is she coming back?" the Hungarian woman asked in a high-pitched voice. There was a long pause over the other line.

"Feliciano told you, didn't he?" he asked.

"Is she or is she not coming back?"

"Yes."

"Oh…" The expression and lack of color on Elizabeta's face told Roderich everything that he needed to know about the situation.

-Greece-

Heracles could already sense the Woman in Red before Feliciano told Gilbert about her. He first noticed something wrong when his cats would avoid him or look terrified. By some odd bond that he had with them, he could tell that something was going down around the world.

Greece too suffered through the Woman in Red's reign of terror. The armies constantly descended into chaos because of her. Heracles couldn't remember a morning when he didn't wake up to the smell of blood. He had to fall asleep to the wailing of mothers cradling their dead babies in their arms. That woman seemed to think that sand looked beautiful mixed in blood. However, violence wasn't the only problem that Greece was struggling with in those first 250 days.

The people had nothing to eat. Insects devoured the crops in the first day. The fish became poisoned from the water in the sea. Even the birds would die if they ate up the beached fish. Waves of illnesses only made things worse. In the first days of the war, Spain and Greece struggled to force the Woman in Red into the Land of the Dead. In the end, the victory felt hollow as Heracles awoke surrounded by blood and bones.

Tonight, Heracles stared at the stars in the sky as the feeling of dread refused to leave. He drew his knees to his chest. _She's coming back._ The Greek man reached out to pet a sleeping black cat at his feet, but stopped short as he thought he could hear the tormented wails of the mother who lost their babies in the night. Heracles closed his eyes as if he was wishing them away.

-France-

Francis heard about the dreaded news on Friday. Antonio told him over the phone in the morning. Despite being a teenager in those days, the French man could still remember the stories surrounding the banishment up to the last two years. Francis only got to see the climax, falling action, and aftermath.

Like everywhere else in the old world, the skies were drowned in a sea of deep red. He had lost track of how many birds would drop dead as they flew over Paris. Their bodies hitting the roof sounded like bombs going off. Francis was a child at the time, but he couldn't stomach walking through a sea of dead birds when he going to and from school. The beaches didn't use to be so beautiful when the Woman in Red fought the other countries in the sky. Francis believed that he only caught a glance of her one day on the beach. He didn't remember much about that encounter, or rather his young mind tried to block it out. However, Francis couldn't forget those eyes. One look and he thought that he was staring down into the fires of Lucifer himself. Suddenly, she was gone.

Francis sank down in his kitchen and clutched his head. _I won't know if I saw those eyes again. I… I just can't!_

-Ukraine-

On Saturday, Katyusha overhead her younger brother talking to an associate his about this dread Woman in Red. When those three words left Ivan's lips floated into the Ukrainian woman's ear, she dropped the bag of cookies that she made for Lin Yi as her hands began shaking. She slowly turned her head as she began to have flashbacks of red snow over the Serbian landscape. How men did they lose in those 250 days? How many in those ten years of fighting and sealing? Katyusha never got over the loss of her first love in the wars.

As she tried to listen into the conversation on the other side of the office door, more questions surfaced in the busty woman's head.

_What is my brother doing talking about that creature coming back? What is he planning this time?_ Automatically, she began to think the worst about Ivan. He wouldn't be involved with the Woman in Red, would he? Sure, Ivan was a little messed up at times, but he wanted to be loved and love all of the countries of the world. He wanted love, not utter destruction, right? However, one game confirmed Katyusha's fears of what her mind was travelling to.

_What does he mean by this "game"?_

-Turkey-

By Sunday, Sadik got the news of the Woman in Red. He sensed something was wrong when Heracles wasn't trying to fight with him like usual. In fact, the Greek man sat rather quiet that morning. Finally, Sadik gritted his teeth.

"Okay, spit it out!" he snapped. "You are creeping me out!" Heracles turned to him with eyes so red. It took only three words to plunge the panic even further.

"She's coming back," Heracles said in a hoarse voice. At first, Sadik tried to laugh it off.

"Come on, quit joking around!" he said. "It's not funny!" All laughter stopped when Heracles' facial expression didn't change.

"Oh," Sadik said, looking down at his feet. He too began to remember the bloodshed and lives lost during those 250 days. The Turkish man couldn't erase those screams from his memory.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Heracles nodded once.

"Well, how do you know?" Sadik asked.

"You can feel it too, right?" the Greek man asked.

"I guess…" Sadik tilted his head. "Where is she now?"

"Still in the Land of the Dead, but I can feel her leaking out in Ikebukuro."

"Ikebukuro? You mean…?"

"Yes."

Sadik looked at his hands. "No wonder Kiku's been losing his mind."

"Yes."

-Russia-

Ivan got the news on Friday night. He was finishing up paperwork when he got a knock on his office door.

"Enter," he said. The Russian man looked up in time to see Wang Ja opening the door.

"Telephone, it's urgent," the Hong Kong said. He handed Ivan the phone and left the room.

"Hello?" the Russian man asked. The call only lasted about five minutes. His eyes and facial expression changed to a serious one.

"Are you sure? Is that right?" he asked. "I see. Goodbye." Ivan hung up and turned to his window.

"So you finally on the verge of doing it, Doctor Kitano," he muttered. "My colleagues thought that you were just a joke. I knew that you weren't just talk." The Russian man leaned against the glass.

"Okay then, let's see how this game is going to unfold."

-Lithuania-

On Saturday, Toris wasn't allow into the Ivan's office for the meeting. Ivan seemed rather amused with himself for the whole morning. That smile of his sent up alarm bells in the Lithuanian man's head. Wang Ja couldn't tell him anything.

However, Toris wouldn't stay in the dark forever.

He was going to the kitchen to make lunch when he noticed Katyusha listening into Ivan's office like she had seen a monster. Toris found himself walking over to the busty woman.

"Katyusha?" he whispered.

"Shhh!" she was quick to say. Toris looked around.

"What's the matter?" he mouthed at her. The Ukrainian woman pointed to the door with a trembling hand. Toris pressed his ear to the door and took a listen.

"Are you sure that the Woman in Red is coming through Ikebukuro?" one of the colleagues asked.

"Yes," Ivan said in a low voice.

"What is our next move?"

"We will head to Ikebukuro in one month's time."

Toris turned to Katyusha with all of the color drained from his face. There was no need to explain what was about to unfold.

-China-

Yao got the news on Monday. Ivan told him everything over the phone. The Chinese man about dropped his cell phone.

"No…" he said, gasping.

"It is true, da," the Russian man said on the other line.

"W-Why are you telling me that?"

"I just figured I would tell you ahead of them. Goodbye, friend."

Yao stared at his phone with big eyes. To this day, he blamed himself for putting the Woman in Red under Kiku's homeland. Deep down, the Chinese man had the feeling that his brother could handle such a beast. He should've taken Kiku's collapse and following illness as a sign four years ago. Yao shook his head.

_Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't handle her?_ It was too late for Yao to worry about Kiku now. However, he still had another chance to save someone dear to him from the Wasteland leaking out onto the world. The Chinese man looked at his bedroom door.

_Ju…_

-Poland-

On Monday night, Feliks got the news of the Woman in Red over the phone from Toris. He had a cold look on his face as the news spilled into his ear.

"I see," he said. "Thank you for letting me know. Good night." After hanging up, Feliks opened his desk drawer and pulled out a MAG-08.


	6. Wedding Night, Sacrifice, and Szu

Match Six: Wedding Night, Sacrifice, and Szu:

-Ju-

-Six Months Earlier-

The wedding night is where the woman fully commits herself to her spouse before she is bound to him. I gave myself over to Yao completely after when left our wedding reception. This was the only piece of our "contact" that needed to fulfilled. We went to Seoul for our honeymoon. (I didn't want to go too far because of how sneaky my uncle is. I trust Hen-to and Fei, but I couldn't be too careful lately.)

Our hotel suite looked out on the beach. I sat on our bed, looking out the window. We were so close that we could hear the waves roaring if we left the windows open. I wanted it that way for tonight. ("It calms me down," I told Yao when we returned to the room.) Right now, I sat watched the waves crashed upon the sand. My husband was taking a shower. Tonight shouldn't be any different, right? We have been sleeping together for three years now. However, what is this sense of dread that I keep feeling?

I didn't turn around when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yao said from the doorway.

"It's fine," I said. I lay back on the cool white sheets on the bed. Footsteps walked over and stopped when Yao climbed on top. I expected him to say something as if to ease the "wedding night jitters". Instead, he kissed me on the lips. Yao came on gentle tonight. Then again, I didn't really expect much anyway. He only had on a bathrobe while I still wore my mother's wedding dress. While Yao was in the shower, I took off all of my hair clips and jewelry. Already, I closed my eyes and let him begin to take me. The swish and rustle of Yao removing his white cotton robe from his body didn't faze me as I drifted into myself. Another kiss to my lips pulled me back towards him. He wasn't going to let me go off that easily.

"I love you," I whispered in the dim room. My hands inched up to grab onto the only thing that would make sense to me, him.

"I love you too," Yao said in a love voice. He wasted no time on grabbing mother's blood red wedding dress. In five minutes, the whole dress ended up on the floor. My body trembled in that short second of freedom my skin felt from that suffocating silk. I opened my eyes with my mouth parted for something, anything. Yao kissed me on the forehead.

"What do you want tonight?" he asked. I gulped softly and drew my eyes closed.

"Please take all of me," I said in a hoarse whisper. His fingertips brushed my hair from my forehead. My heart stopped in my chest when Yao told me, "Please don't cry."

_Wait, am I crying? Why would I be crying?_

My husband took his thumb and brushed it under my eye. He didn't give me a chance to respond when he kissed me on the lips. The taste sent me away back into my mind.

I didn't even pay attention as he removed my bra and panties. His fingertips on my skin reminded me that I was still grounded. It was like he wanted to keep me under him. I know that I should give myself over to him, but part of me still wants to resist. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Yao knelt over me naked with the look of a dog in heat in his eyes. He either wanted to eat me or rip me to pieces. I gulped as I spread my legs.

_Go on. You do not scare me. I am giving myself to you, after all. You want as yours, I'll be yours._

My mind floated in and out even before Yao entered me. I knew that I was still physically here because my hands grasped onto his back. My nails dug into his skin. He didn't seem to mind as he began pounding into me. When I did have my eyes open, they would travel to the ceiling, then to Yao, and then back into my head. I didn't seem to want to let go of my husband. He started off slow. At first, I didn't really feel much. Maybe I was still numb between my legs. That didn't scare me tonight for some reason. I just it was more of a delated thing, because I began to feel something when my husband sped up.

My head was so far away that I could barely hear myself give way to moaning. Something was there, that much I know. I didn't consciously know how to respond. It was like Yao's pleasure already consumed me. His grunting barely reached my ears. My grip on his back tightened as he kissed me on the neck. I drew in heavy breaths. _Don't let me go. Don't let me go._

Each time we make love, it feels different. I couldn't describe what it was this time. I drifted away, but yet Yao kept me grounded under him. Each pound reminded me that I wasn't dreaming. I had already resigned myself to this line of fate. Still, something in me is crawling to get free again. I wanted to believe that the thirteen-year-old girl in me was still around, seeing if I was okay. Somehow, I don't really think I can convince her otherwise.

_I am fine. Please, don't worry about me. Just go._

I stole a glance into Yao's eyes. For the first time tonight, a wave of fear washed over me. Is this what happens to the bride when she gives herself over to her husband? What will become of me after this? Of us? I still love Yao and I don't think I will stop loving himself. That's what scares me the worst. He quickened his pace, reminding me that he refused to let me go. The mothers of the clan knew this would happen. Back on my seventeenth birthday, Cai hinted that Yao was going to be my husband. Bik tried to stop her from going any further on that train of thought. Figures that father would plot something like this. Still, I…

Yao reached his climax and I felt myself slowly returning back to reality. But, my husband wasn't done with me yet. He sat up and began stroking himself. I lifted my head.

"Yao?" I asked. He pulled forward into his lap. My husband didn't need to explain what I needed to do. My lips started at the head. For reasons I couldn't explain now, I slowly moved downwards. I didn't look up when I heard Yao moan. Now, I had never tried this before. He seemed to push me to keep going as he grabbed onto my hair. By this point, I didn't expect him to ever stop me. Ever since he took my virginity two years ago, Yao seemed indirectly to push me to go further, see what my limits were. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell me when enough was enough.

I made it to the base when I glanced up at my husband. A muffled groaned was all I got for a response. I didn't know if I could pull this off or not. The last time I tried it, I ended up choking and gagging for about an hour. I think that was the only time that Yao stopped me from going any further that night. I wondered how this would turn out tonight as I closed my eyes and began to suck.

I missed his taste. We hadn't had much time for sex since dealing with the aftermath of Szu's rape and planning the wedding. When we did get time, it was mostly missionary. Plus, I was sexually numb at the time. Right now, I can't tell if it all came back. My mind kept going back and forth in limbo. I tried to drift away, but Yao managed to keep me grounded with him. Just like when he plunged his cock between my legs, now he grabbed onto my hair as I got lost in his taste. It's like I'm trying to fly away, but he keeps me chained to the ground. Maybe this is what it is like to be bound to your spouse. You try to fly away, but they won't let you get off of the ground. In a sense, you are stuck with them until they die. Even when you divorce, your spouse hangs around you.

Yao tugged on my hair as if he felt me trying to fly away again. I didn't know why I kept trying to fly away. There was no reason to run away anymore. Just finish giving myself over to him and the contract of marriage will be complete. I had no more hesitations. In fact, I found myself enjoying the sex. Yet, I still seem to be flying away within myself. Another tug of my hair pulled me back to the ground. Now, does being grounded have to be a bad thing? I can't really say for myself. Most of my soul died when I got involved with Yao. I had already killed what was left of it when I married him. Or so I thought. I could still see my thirteen-year-old self watching me in my head. She had no expression on her face. However, she did seem to be backing away from with each pound and suck. I hoped that she would get that I was fine now.

_Please, I am fine. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I can take care of myself. Just because I am married, doesn't mean I have completely lost myself._

In that moment, I realized that I could still be me and love Yao all the same.

"Oh, Ju!" he moaned. "You are so good! Oh!" I couldn't tell if I was smiling as he pulled my hair once more. So far, I felt truly at peace again. My soul didn't die, it just evolved to meet up with Yao. Why was I so afraid before? That wasn't like me at all. This is…

"Ju! I'm going to come!" Yao shouted. My mind's final attempt to fly away blocked out what he was saying. Once more, my husband pulled me back to the ground when he exploded his load in my mouth. I sat up, eyeing him. He collapsed back on the bed, panting.

"Wow," was all that he could whisper. I swallowed, but I couldn't taste anything. It was as if it was just an obligation.

"I love you," Yao said as he was drifting off. I didn't move. I watched my husband as he slept. So that was it? We were really married now. Every emotion that I should've felt wasn't there. I guess I was still adjusting to all of this. A few questions remained. What happens to us now? What becomes of me now that I sacrificed my single self? I closed my eyes and listened for something, anything. I didn't hear it. She really gone this time. Maybe now I could move on and keep my clan afloat and out of the hands of my uncle. I can't let my family down.

Let's see… We have about two more weeks until we come back to Beijing. I looked back at my sleeping husband. I'm not tired yet. I looked out the open window at the waves crashing on the beach. What exactly are we going to do until we get home? Well… We could do couple stuff, I guess. The weather's supposed to be nice together. Maybe Yao and I could take a walk along the beach after breakfast tomorrow. There it was again. I thought I was smiling again.

Around two in the morning, I finally lay down beside Yao. But, I still wouldn't go to sleep. I ran my finger around in circles on his sweaty chest. He looked like a big ol' baby sound asleep beside me. Could a sense of peace like this last? I rolled over onto my back. I probably shouldn't be so worried about the clan for the next two weeks. Fei and Hen-to have everything under control. They are good men and they knew what to do around my uncle. What's even better is that asshole Junjie is locked up in jail. Hopefully I will get to see Szu smile again when we come home.

-Present Day-

I still wouldn't talk to Yao after I learned what he did to his brother and sister. He hasn't tried to explain himself either. I did ask, but he said that he couldn't tell me. To be honest, I probably would've been too angry to listen. I didn't even know what I was going to do with the situation. The best thing would be to calm down and deal with it with a rational head. Right now, I didn't see that happening. How could he do that to his family? Just… I gritted my teeth. How?!

I was folding the rest of my laundry when I got a knock on our bedroom door. I drew in a sharp breath.

"What is it, Yao?" I asked in a frozen tone.

"Ju," a small voice said. "Please don't be mad at Yao, he did what he did because of me." I whipped around as I nearly stumbled back.

"Szu?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Can I come in or is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Uh… no, no!" I said. "Give me a second." I walked over and opened the door. Szu looked down at my light purple painted toes. However, I couldn't ignore what she said before she asked for me to let her in.

"What exactly do you mean he gave Wang Ja and Lin Yi over to Ivan because of you?" I asked. Szu looked me in the eye. Her serious look threw me for a loop. The tears in her eyes warned me that what she was going to say was hard on her. She clenched her fists at her sides.

"If Yao hadn't gone to Ivan, I wouldn't be alive today!" Szu blurted out. I backed up, covering my mouth as my jaw dropped.

"What did you say?!" I shouted.


	7. Sena

Match Seven: Sena:

The world is potentially folding into a crisis. The older countries have become aware that Japan is the key to getting to the bottom of this. However, one obstacle stood in the way of this task.

Sena wouldn't let anyone get near Kiku.

Ever since he first came from the hospital, Sena had pretty much cut her husband off from outside contact. Kiku was only allowed to go to world meetings and therapy. She monitored his calls and tried to talk to his therapist. Things only got worse when said therapist was found dead in a bathroom stall in the psychiatrist office last year. (That case was still active along with three other therapists that had either died or disappeared connected to a child psychology center in Ikebukuro.)

When she learned about Project Gomorrah, Sena wasn't taking any more chances.

Upon Kiku's second release from the hospital, she took to Facebook with a rather blunt and short message.

Due to the stress of recent events, please do not contact my husband while he's recovery. I will not allow anyone to see him. Sena.

The countries dubbed her as the pit bull. Normally, they would back off and listen to her. However, the situation had changed. The older countries needed to talk to Kiku as soon as possible. But, Sena refused to let them through.

For three days, Antonio tried to visit the Japanese man. On day one, he knocked on the door. As he predicted, Sena greeted him with a frown.

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Is Kiku in?" the Spanish man asked.

"He's napping."

"Can I see him?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

Antonio rubbed the back of his head. "Well, am I going to have to come back later?" All he got was a slamming door to the face. The next two days ended the same way. By day three, Antonio could predict what was coming before he even knocked.

"Come on, Sena," he said. "This is really important. All of our lives are on the line here. I have to talk to Kiku."

"I don't care!" Sena shouted. "Kiku's already stressed and he doesn't need more!"

"At least let me see him," the Spaniard said.

"No! Now fuck off or I'll call the cops!"

Antonio put up his hands as the door was slammed in his face again. "Okay…"

Phone calls didn't work either. Sena always answered the phone. She had the battery taken out of his phone and hid it. This morning was no different.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Kiku there?" Sadik asked. Sena frowned and hung up. Before this, she would fight off Heracles and Sadik whenever they called for Kiku. Jealousy had a strange way of working in that woman's mind. She didn't enjoy how those two seemed so close to her husband. Whenever they would leave him a message, Sena would hit the magic button called delete.

But this time, Heracles and Sadik were calling frequently trying to reach Kiku. It wasn't just them, either. They always ended up talking to Sena. This was the calls would go:

"Hello?" one of the older countries would ask. Sena would roll her eyes at the call.

"What?" she asked.

"Is Kiku in?"

"Yes."

"Can we talk to him?

"No."

"Can we talk to him later?"

Sena would snort on the other line. "We'll see." She hung up before they could say a word. As for leaving a message, that wouldn't work either. Just like with Heracles' and Sadik's calls, Sena would delete the messages on the answering machine.

However, tonight was a weak moment.

"Tell me everything that you know about her," Gilbert said in a low voice. Kiku took steps backwards to the door.

"No…" the Japanese man said in a soft voice.

"Please!" Gilbert pleaded. "This is really important! All of the older countries know that she's coming. What did she tell you?" Kiku trembled as he shook his head.

"I can't," he mumbled.

"Kiku!" the Prussian man shouted. The Japanese man sank to the damp ground. He grasped his head looking so pale. Why did they have to track him down with the questions? The one moment that Sena should've been here she had to go out and get him something warm to eat. (That woman couldn't cook to save her life. Kiku did all of the cooking, but he hadn't been lately due to his condition.) Gilbert reached over and unlocked the fence. His footsteps sounded like a demon walking through hell in the ears of the Japanese man.

"We only want to stop this before we all get swallowed up," Gilbert said as he sank to eye level in front of Kiku. "But we can't do that if you won't tell us everything that you know." The Japanese man shook his head.

"I want it all to stop," he whimpered.

"So do we," Gilbert said. "Take your time if you need to. But we really have to know so we can fight back."

"You can't fight back."

Gilbert's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Kiku's eyes looked so worn out as he looked up. "She isn't alone this time."

"What?!"

The Japanese man gulped as he struggled to speak. "Someone is freeing her."

Gilbert leaned in closer, grabbing Kiku by the shoulders. "Who?! And how?!" The Japanese man shook his head as he choked on his words.

"I don't know," he said. "She wouldn't tell me who."

"So she has reached out to you! What did she say? You have to tell me! Tell me!" He noticed gripping the wet grass at their feet as he clenched his teeth. "I don't care if you have a heart attack because of this! You might be the first step to stop this before it's too late! Fight it and tell me what the Woman in Red said!"

Kiku shut his eyes. "She said that something glorious is about to happen and Ikebukuro and I will be the centerpiece!" The Japanese man collapsed onto the ground, trembling. Gilbert struggled for about ten minutes to say something.

"What the hell does that mean?!" he asked.

"Kiku!" the man heard someone shrilly shouting. They looked up to see Sena walking through the open fence. She raised an eyebrow as she held a bucket of fresh nijaku in her hand.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing here?" she asked Gilbert. The Prussian man rose to his feet.

"I was just… leaving," he said.

"Leave faster or I will call the cops," Sena said. She glared at the Prussian man as he walked away. The woman was quick to lock the gate and rush over to her husband.

"Are you okay, baby?" she whispered. Kiku leaned against her chest, trembling. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for being gone too long," Sena whispered. "That won't happen again." Her words sounded so distant to him. His body went limp as she pulled him to his feet.

"Let's get you to bed," Sena whispered. As she walked him back to the house, Kiku felt like he was walking to an execution.


	8. Entrückung

Match Eight: Entrückung:

The first signs began to leak out towards the "newer" countries.

-Germany-

The first time Ludwig saw her was on his way home from another boring World Meeting. Only, it wasn't so much as boring, but rather tense. He and Alfred had to be the ones to speak up for the most part. The older countries awkwardly looked at each other as if they were itching to shout something out loud. Kiku was conspicuously absent today too. Ludwig tried to piece it altogether as he drove home. Judging by their faces, the older countries had heard about the Woman in Red. No one would explain why they were so afraid of her. He pressed his hand to his forehead when he pulled up to a red light.

_Why did Feliciano have to go and open his mouth?_ That Italian man had to go and create possibly needless panic. Ludwig leaned back and sighed. If only Gilbert or Kiku would tell him what was going on…

Ludwig pulled up to the gate of his house when a peculiar sight caught his eyes. A woman stared up at his house as if she was looking for something. The brown waves in her hair bounced as she looked at what appeared to be a piece of paper in her skinny hands. Ludwig turned off his BMW and walked got out.

"Excuse me!" he shouted. "Are you lost or something?" The woman turned around with big eyes. Despite it being summer, she clutched her thick red coat to her chest. Ludwig approached her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you lost or something?" he asked in a slower pace this time. The woman blinked with a pale face.

"Lost?" she asked. Her accent further puzzled the German man. She didn't like she came from Germany, but it didn't really sound she came from anywhere else either. The best that Ludwig could place her was from somewhere in Eastern Europe.

"Yes, are you lost?" Ludwig asked again.

"Am I lost?"

"Yes."

The woman's pale trembled as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. She shoved it forward to the German man. Ludwig tilted his head as he read the smudged and faded writing on the crumbled paper.

"6972 Polanów?" he asked. The German man looked the woman in the eye. She had frightened hundred-yard stare at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"Do you want me to take you to police?" Ludwig asked. The brown waves in her hair bounced against her sullen cheeks as she frantically shook her head.

"Are you trying to look for this place?" the German man asked. She slowly nodded. The longer Ludwig interacted with this pale lady, the more confused he became.

"Would you like me to take you to wherever it is that you are trying to get to?" he asked. The woman froze.

"Take me there?"

"I can if you want me to. I don't mind." He noticed a little bit of light appearing in her eyes.

"Get in the car," Ludwig said. He led the woman back to his BMW. She climbed into the passenger seat as he climbed into the driver side. They didn't speak as they began the long drive towards Polanów. The woman wouldn't even make eye contact. She looked down at her pale, skinny hands. Ludwig had a few questions of his for this lady.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. The woman didn't look up.

"Why exactly are you trying to get to Polanów?" the German man asked. "Are you trying to meet with someone?" She still didn't respond. Ludwig frowned as the traffic light turned green.

"Alright then," he said to himself. They had driven onto an empty road when the woman lifted her head. She said something almost inaudible. Ludwig glanced over at the passenger.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Stop the car," the woman said.

"What?"

"Stop the car! Stop the car!"

Ludwig pulled his BMW to a stop. "Are you-?" he began to ask. The woman jumped out of the car as if to run off the side of the road to throw up.

"Okay?" he asked. But the woman had vanished. Ludwig got out of the BMW and looked around. There was no sign of that red coat or those brown wavy locks. The German man rubbed the back of his head.

"Now where did she go?" he asked himself. She left behind her sheet of crumbled up paper in the passenger seat of his BMW.

-America-

Alfred had just come home from spending the afternoon with Florence and Lydia. He too received a strange visitor at his house.

A little girl about nine years old stood in his front lawn. She wore a Hello Kitty backpack with a long white dress as she looked like she was waiting for something or someone. The American man looked at the cute little clips in the child's hair.

"Uh… can I help you?" he asked. The little girl looked up and noticed him.

"I get to go home today!" she said.

"Okay…" Alfred said. "Why are you here?"

"My grandma walked me to the airport. It's my first time of getting on a plane by myself."

"'Kay." Alfred looked at the little girl's face. Did she even hear his question? "But why are you in my yard?"

"Mommy's going to take me to McDonalds when I get home."

"But why you in my yard?" He noticed that the child looked like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I can never go home," she said.

"Wait, what are you-?" Alfred began to ask. He reached out and grabbed onto her shoulder. When his fingers made contact with her skin, a shade of black filled his eyes.

Silent howls flew over his head. The images flashed too fast for him to comprehend what he was viewing. White bomb-like flowers exploded in his eyes. Pieces of giant letters flew by between said flowers. Rivers of blood raining from the sky into the hollow darkness. Grey waves swirled in a circle before turning into fire.

_What is this?_

A face appeared in his mind. It only had black holes for eyes and no teeth. The face opened and closed its mouth as if it was hungry. Alfred wanted to run away from the stitches on the neck. Was that a maggot crawling around under the skin?

_No. No. Stay away! Who are you? What do want from me?!_

His body felt as if it was getting pulled in closer to the big hole of a mouth. Alfred could only struggle in vein in his mind.

_Don't pull me in! I don't want to go! Let me go._

Once inside the mouth, there was only blackened fires. And then…

Nothing.

By the time Alfred came back to his senses, night had fallen and he stood alone in his yard. He sank to his knees, trembling. He moved his lips as if trying to say something, but no words came out.

-Poland-

Toris stood in front of Feliks' desk that evening. The Polish man was looking at his MAG-08 unloaded and playing with it.

"What is that?" Toris asked.

"Oh," his friend said. "This is my future wife." He turned the empty chamber with his thumb.

"Future wife?"

"That's right." Feliks closed up the gun.

"Why do you have that?" Toris asked.

"Protection."

Toris gave him a strange look. "Protection? From what?"

"You know, protection."

"I don't think that's going to be enough…"

"It's better than sitting around, waiting for it all to end." Feliks pointed the empty gun at Toris and cocked it. The Lithuanian man flinched at the sound. His friend smirked and lowered the pistol.

"Say, do you know where I can find bullets for this baby at a low price?" he asked.

"Why?" Toris asked, trying to have a little bit of sanity left from talking to his Polish friend. Feliks looked at his MAG-08 and opened it. His eyes glanced into the empty chamber.

"Oh," he said. "Just need something to scare away some annoying kids that keep harassing my ponies." Toris nervously chuckled as Feliks played with his gun.

_I don't think you need a gun to scare off some children…_

Feliks smiled as he closed his gun.


	9. Tina

Match Nine: Tina:

-Tina-

I am an American born in China. My parents originally came from North Carolina before my dad's job got moved overseas. About a year later in Beijing, I was born in '94. Thirteen years later, I met Ju. While I am hyped up and loud, she's more level and chill. She likes me the way I am and me the same with her. Our friendship looks strange, but I am really helping her. Without me or Qin, Ju would live a rather lonely existence.

She and I go way back. I met her that first day at junior high. My mom wanted me to go to a school outside of our community of all foreigners. She wanted me to really experience life in China outside our "bubble". I remember being mad because I wanted to go to school with my elementary school friends. I had gone into this school expecting to hate it. Ten minutes before class started, I turned at my desk and saw this Chinese girl about my age a few seats down from me. She appeared to be staring off into space. I couldn't turn away from her. Something about this girl seemed gloomy, almost out of sorts. If I were to try and touch her, my hand would probably go through her.

I didn't know why I did this then and I still don't now, but I got up and sat next to her. First, I waved to get her attention. When that failed to produce any resolves, I poked her on her skinny little arm. She slowly turned her head. No emotion on her face what so ever.

"Helloooo!" I said. "You're first time at this school too?" (Not the best conversation starter, but I just dove in with this.) This girl blinked at me at first. I didn't think she ever saw a white person before. I bet I looked like an alien with two heads to her.

"I'm Tina Rackley," I said. "And you are?" I didn't think I was going to get much of anything out of her. I was thinking of another tactic to approach her when I saw her lips moving.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"Ju," she said again.

"Ju?"

"Yes."

I broke into a huge grin. "Nice to meet you, Ju!" She looked at me as if she was trying to figure out what my motives were.

"Let's be friends," I said.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Be my friend, please?"

"Okay…" We stopped talking as soon as the teacher walked into the room. I didn't stop trying to befriend Ju. I practically stalked her at school. (Note, if you want someone to be your friend, don't stalk them to death.) By October, she threw up her hands at our lockers.

"You win," Ju said. "We'll be friends."

"Yay!" I said. I rushed forward and hugged her skinny frame. "We're going to be best friends!"

"Please stop touching me," Ju said in a low voice.

Ju and I grew close over the years. She is a really great person. However, that girl's always seemed so lonely. Ju didn't seemed to have much going on for her in her life. Her father raised her to be the heir to the clan. She had no brothers or sisters. Her mom died when she was really young. Because of this, Ju lived with her Dad. Oh buddy.

I remember when I first talked to him. Ju and I exchanged phone numbers that summer after out freshman year. On that first day of break, I decided to call my friend.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this?" a man's voice asked. I didn't know how to proceed with this. When this guy spoke, I about fell off my bed.

"Uh… is Ju Liao there?" I asked.

"There is nobody here by that name!" he shouted. I stared at my phone after he hung up. My first thought was that I accidentally dialed the wrong number. So, I hit redial.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"We're sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected," the same man said before hanging up. It was him, but he was talking while holding his nose. For some reason, that man didn't seem to like me calling Ju. Later, I finally managed to call her up and she explained the whole situation after she got the phone away from her Dad.

"Sorry about that," she said. "My dad's not too fond of foreigners."

"Oh," I said.

"He's a bit strict, but he'd probably think you were okay once he got to know you."

"Uh-huh." It took Bik and Hen-to to try and convince Ju's dad that it was okay for her and I to be friends. I think he took it rather begrudgingly because he figured that it would be pointless to break us up in the end. Plus, he figured that Ju would need some friends outside of the clan sooner or later. In short, her Dad saw me as a necessary evil.

To be honest, I was one of the first people to befriend Ju outside of the clan. Those guys are all she has. Her clan is her family. Even more so since her dad's death. She has to keep her family together because she has nothing else. Qin and I have been there for her since junior high.

"Please stay friends with her," Bik asked when we were finishing junior high. "It's really nice to see her talking to somebody outside of the clan for a change." She's really awesome like that, you know? Now that I think about, if you took Qin, Yao, the clan, and me out of the picture, Ju would really live a lonely existence. Her parents are done and her uncle is a con man. She may act like it isn't much, but we all can see that she has been struggling lately.

Right now, Ju is really going to need me. She doesn't see it yet, but there is another invasion coming for her. One that is a pretty blue-eyed Belgian who can't seem to take a hint that she's married now and that he should go back to his own wife. Too bad, he is pretending that he doesn't know what "go back to Belgium" means. I gritted my teeth as I clutched my cell phone. Looks like it's time to call in for back-up. For that, I had to dial the one number I wasn't fond of, but knew would help me out.

"Hey, Mei," I said as I stood on my back balcony, looking out on the city. I know we don't like each other, but we've got a common enemy this time. Yeah, how do you feel about kicking the ass of a blue-eyed Belgian pretty boy? Oh yes, he's back. And he doesn't know what "go back to Belgium" means. Want to help me out before he becomes a home wrecker?" I could feel myself smiling. "Good, where do you want to meet up?"

* * *

-Moscow-

Ivan sat in the airport, brooding. His boss decided that it was take to pay the Tandeki Group their semi-annual visit. Wang Jia was left to tend to the house for the next six days. Lin Ying was sound asleep beside him as they waited for his party arrive.

The Russian man took out his phone and looked at the text he received last night. "Send away the tigers." Only he, his party, and the inner circle of Tandeki knew the significance of this phrase. The Tadpole project had started back up in January and now it was time to see the progress again. Though, Ivan had a couple things to wonder on this trip. His boss asked him to bring his wife along. The big Russian man didn't question it out loud, of course.

"She might be our good luck charm," his boss told him over the phone three days ago. "I would like to meet her." Ivan had learned a long time not to ask questions even if the order didn't make any sense. Still, another thought took a more predominant position in his head. How exactly were they going execute the grand scheme of this game? The older countries already heard about the Woman in Red coming back. It wouldn't long before the younger countries learned about the hideous truth heading their way.

Even though, Ivan had to deal with keeping his involvement in the dark. He remembered the first time he went to Ikebukuro to see this Tadpole Project in its early stages. Back in 1990, the big Russian man wasn't sure why they wanted him to go all the way to Japan with a small research group to see "modified humans" as Kitano-sensei called them. His boss and the head of the team thought it was a joke at first, but the doctor turned therapist was confident in his project. One look at those dazed out test subjects on the beds of Chou Mori Institution and the research group had to get more involved. So far, Kitano-sensei and Asato-sensei kept them at arm's length with their work.

Over the years, Tadpole had evolved and grew more sophisticated. Through all of that, the goal stayed simple for four decades. Even today, the method and goal didn't change. However, the Russian team wanted in on the project, claiming they could do it better. Kitano-sensei refused. The head of the group even paid for him to take some of the tadpoles back to Russia with them to rest their own tests. Still, the Japanese psychiatrist turned them down. Still, the Russian team came over to observe Tadpole's progress twice a year.

Ivan looked at the time on his phone. 12:01 a.m. Their private plane was due to land about one or two in the morning. He leaned back against his chair and sighed. The project head is determined to take Chirin back for his own research. Ivan could already predict where this would be headed this June. They would probably try again in December as well. He didn't see why he had to come along and bring his young wife, but he didn't have any way of telling his boss no. Now that he thought about it, his boss was insane. Not exactly friendly to the…

"Ivan!" a man called out. The big Russian man looked up and saw a group of men in dark gray coats walking towards him. Ivan rose to his feet.

"Good morning," he said.

"Are we ready to go?" the head of the team asked.

"Yes, but the plane isn't here yet," Ivan answered.

"How long before it arrives?"

"About an hour or so. What shall we do until then?"

"We wait."

Ivan looked back at Lin Ying still sound asleep in her seat. He didn't really explain what was going on, but he said that he would let her visit Kiku while they were in Ikebukuro. Hearing that made her perk up for the first time in a long time. Ivan rushed her to pack up, but he let her sleep on the way to the airport. She didn't need to know the real intention of this visit. All Lin Ying knew was they were going to be in Japan for six days.

Around 1:15 a.m., the small private plan pulled into the airport. Ivan shook his wife awake.

"Get up," he said. "It's time to go." Lin Ying yawned as she slowly fluttered open her eyes.

"Wha?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We have to go," Ivan said. "Our plane is here." His young wife mumbled to herself half-asleep as she picked up her bright pink shoulder bag. Ivan, Lin Ying, and the research team boarded the plane in single file. The young wife walked while wanting to go back to sleep. She was happy to do so once they all took their seats on the plane.

Ivan and his party would land in Japan at about nine in the morning.


	10. Gamble

Match Ten: Gamble:

Szu clenched her fists just below her short blue shorts. Ju gave her a stunned look. "What do you mean you would be dead if Yao hadn't made that deal?" The younger girl sat down on her bed.

"Back in December," she said. "I tried to kill myself." The clan leader covered her agape mouth.

"Szu…" she said.

"Please listen," the younger girl said.

-December-

Szu lay in her bed with the pillows over her head on the morning of the twenty-fourth. She couldn't sleep in the dark anymore. Her pain started to leak through her upbeat mask. Qian swore up and down that he would help avenge her, but he wouldn't say exactly how. Her parents tried her best to help her out. Even Qian's step-father, Man, had begun counseling the girl through her trauma.

"This wasn't your fault," he told her last night during their first session. "You are a victim of a horrific crime. Don't let anyone tell your otherwise." Szu drew her knees to her chest.

"What if he's never caught?" she asked. Man looked up from his notes.

"I'm sure they will," he assured her.

"How can you be so sure? We don't even know who did this to me." Her hands shook as she grabbed her knees. She could feel her attacker all over her body again. The attack happened in mid-November, but it still haunted her. At one in the morning, he forwarded her the text saying, "It's done." She didn't get it until hours later.

Back to the morning, Szu could feel herself breaking down again. Her eyes welled up with tears. What if she would be stuck with this pain and her attacker got away? She turned over onto her side as tears ran down her cheeks. It was then a realization came into her mind.

_I can't hold on like this._

Szu sat up in her bed and dragged herself into her parents' bathroom. She let her mind go blank as she walked down the hall. Her steps grew heavier and heavier. Her throat felt like it was on fire. The burden sat on her shoulders, looking around her. More tears ran down her face.

_I just want the pain to stop._

She opened the bathroom cabinet and grabbed her father's straight edge razor. Szu was never a fan of pain. Maybe she could make this quick. It would all be over with afterwards Szu closed her eyes as she angled the razor at her neck. Her tears grew heavier as she moved the blade to her throat.

Szu opened her eyes when a stronger pair of hands grabbing onto hers. She looked up and saw Yao standing over her. The girl looked at him with a bewildered look in her eyes. Yao shook his head.

"You shouldn't do that," Yao said in a soft voice. "You would make Ju very sad." Szu collapsed to her knees. The sharpened razor hit the bathroom floor.

* * *

Moments later, Szu and Yao sat at the kitchen table. The older man eyed sternly.

"What were you thinking?" he asked. Szu looked down at the table.

"I didn't want to feel the pain anymore," she said.

"What?"

Szu broke down crying. "I can't take this anymore. What if we never catch this guy?" She buried her head in her hands. "I am going crazy here."

"We will catch this guy," Yao said. Szu froze.

"How?" she asked. The older man leaned over to her ear.

"We know who did this to you," he whispered. "And we're going to break him to justice." Szu whimpered as she pressed her lips together.

"How can you be sure that it's the right guy?" she asked. "How can you be so sure I'll live to see that happen?" Yao pulled her to his chest.

"You have to believe in me," he whispered. "I won't let Ju down and I'm not going to do the same. I will check on you every day if I have to. You have to keep living through this. Think of how sad you would make your parents, Qian, everyone in this clan, and Ju. They are working so hard to bring you justice. If you kill yourself now, all it would be for nothing. Please don't try to kill yourself again. At least live for Ju." Szu sniffled as she nodded.

"Good," Yao said. "I'm going to stay here with you until your parents get home, okay?" The girl nodded.

"Yao," she said.

"Um-hm?" the older man asked.

"How did you get into my house?"

"Ju gave me a copy of your house key."

"What?"

"I am going to be living with Ju from now on. Ju gave me copies of keys to all the houses on the property."

"Why did you stop by here to see me?"

"I just came by to check on you. When I you didn't answer me calling you from the front door, I walked in and investigated. I found you when I saw the light from the hallway."

"Did Ju tell you come here?"

"She doesn't even know that I'm here right now."

Szu lifted her head. "You're joking." Yao smiled as he shook his head. The girl didn't know what to say.

* * *

Yao kept his word about staying with Szu until her parents came home. He still had a problem, however. The adults knew who raped the girl, but brining him to justice was going to be a nightmare because of his parents. Most of the normal measures wouldn't work this time and he had to keep his word. After some thought, Yao came to a conclusion that he dreaded.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed _that_ number. The Chinese man gulped as the other line rang.

"Ivan!" he said in a nervous tone. "How are you this evening? I see." Yao bit on his lower lip. "Listen, I have a favor to ask you…"

-Present Day-

Ju covered her mouth, gasping.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I wasn't ready just yet," Szu said. "Yao promised to let me tell you myself when I got myself together." She grabbed onto the purple sheets that she sat on. "If you're going to get mad at someone, get mad at me! Yao only went to his friend to help me!" Ju stood silent before she pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"I am not mad at anyone," she said in a low voice. Ju turned and walked out of the room.

"Ju?" Szu asked.

The clan leader found Yao sitting on the couch in the living room. Her husband looked up at saw her trembling. He tilted his head, blinking.

"Ju?" he asked. His young wife ran over and hugged him wildly.

"You idiot!" she said aloud. "Why didn't you tell me anything? Why? Why? Just… why?" Yao calmly put his hand on her back.

"It wasn't my place to," he said. "She wanted to be the one to tell you herself when this whole mess was over."

"Thank you," Ju whispered.

"You're welcome," Yao said back.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Jianjun pulled up into the city jail parking lot. He walked up to the front doors. The guard about to doze off for the evening jumped to attention.

"Hold it right there!" he said. The middle-aged man in the nice suit stopped with a smile on his face.

"Easy there, officer," Jianjun said, putting up his hands. "I'm just here to visit a friend." The guard raised his eyebrow.

"May I ask who?" he asked.

"This young man right here," the middle-man said as he handed him a slip of paper. The guard read the name to himself. He handed it back without saying a word. Jianjun smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, officer," he said. The nicely-dressed man pretended not to hear the guard saying, "I'm amazed that asshole still had _any_ friends left." Jianjun made his way through the guards and took a seat at a table in the visiting area.

"The inmate will be out shortly," another guard told him.

"Thank you," the con man said. He looked at his silver pocket watch. Minutes later, Junjie came out in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffed looking disheveled with bruises on his face. Jianjun smiled as the former heir sat across from him. The younger man stared at him with black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Jianjun gave him a cat-like smile.

"Aw, that's not nice to talk to a potential friend like me," he said. The former heir raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, old man?" he asked.

"Oh come on, I am not old," the con man said. "Besides, I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

"Oh, let's just say I too have a grudge against the Liao clan myself."

Junjie gritted his teeth when he heard that name. Jianjun smiled as he prepared to make his case.


	11. Poplar

Match Eleven: Poplar:

Alfred sat in Florence and Lydia's living room in a daze. He couldn't get that little girl's face out of his head. What was she doing at his house? His neighborhood didn't have that many children to begin with. The only known child there was an eleven-year-old boy and he was an only child. Maybe she was a classmate of his? Still, he couldn't get those disturbing images that flashed in his head. What was that? Wait, she couldn't be a…

"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!" someone shouted. The American man jerked his head upwards. Florence stared into his eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Alfred gave her a blank stare before nodding.

"Uh… yeah, yeah," he said. "What were you talking about?" Lydia rolled her eyes in the kitchen.

"I was just talking about how dry it's been lately," Florence said. "I'm worried about my garden."

"Oh," the American man said. "Yeah, it's been too hot." The tree spirit leaned back on the couch.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. Alfred rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know how to put this," he said. "I had a guest at my house a few days ago."

"A guest?" Florence asked. Lydia looked from the kitchen. The American man breathed out.

"Some little girl showed up at my place," he said. "I don't know who she was or where she came from. She kept talking about going home to her parents. I kept asking her why she was on my yard, but she never answered."

"Had you ever seen her before?"

"No. There is only one kid in my neighborhood and he's a boy."

"Maybe that was a sister or cousin of his?"

The American man shook his head. "He's only child and his grandmother is the only family she has. I assumed that this girl was a classmate of his, but I hadn't had the chance to ask." Alfred shuddered as he remembered the child's face.

"Are you okay?" Florence asked. Her friend shook his head.

"I saw something strange when I touched her shoulder," Alfred said. Lydia stared at him, intently.

"What do you mean, strange?" Florence asked. The American man lowered his shoulders.

"I can't explain it, really," he said. "I just saw some really weird things that freaked me out. So many images flashed in my head that I couldn't keep up. Then there was this face."

"A face?"

Alfred nodded. "It was so creepy, dude. It didn't have any eyes or teeth. I wanted to run away from that open mouth it had." He shook his head as he trembled. "I wasn't sure if it was dead or not."

"Did it look like someone you knew?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know!" Alfred drew his knees to his chest. Then, another thought crossed his mind. "There was something else, though."

"What do you mean?" Florence asked. The American man looked her in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"I heard a strange sound will I was being pulled towards that face," he said.

"What did it sound like?"

Alfred put up his hands in a shrug. "I don't know, an airplane ripping through the sky, maybe. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we talk about something else?" Lydia walked out from the kitchen into the living room.

"You know what I think?" she asked. "You saw a ghost from a plane crash that day." The American man looked up at her with a pale face.

"No way!" he said.

"Lydia," Florence said. The younger woman smirked as she saw their guest trembling with his knees to his chest.

"Maybe it was a ghost from a plane crash," she added.

"But why would she be at my place?" Alfred asked. Lydia put up her hands in a shrug.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe you did something to her."

"Like what? I don't know any little girls personally!"

"What do you think you did?" She watched as Alfred's eyes shifted left and right, nervously. He put his hand into his mouth as he tried to think.

"That's enough, Lydia," Florence said. Her sister pushed back her dark brown bangs as she laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'm only messing with him," she said. Both sisters noticed Alfred still shaking and looking so pale. Lydia waved her hand in his face.

"Hey, hey!" she shouted. "Come on, I was only joking around. It probably means nothing. Calm down, Al. Al! Al!" The American man gave her a confused look.

"Al?" he asked. "Since when have you started calling me that?" The younger woman with the dark hair shrugged.

"Don't know," she said. Alfred flopped back on the couch, rolling his eyes. Lydia looked between him and her sister.

"So… what do you guys want to do now?" she asked. Alfred tried to perk up, but he couldn't get that little girl, the face, or the plane buzzing in his ears.

He wasn't the only one…

* * *

-Ikebukuro-

Ivan's plane landed at the airport about seven in the morning. A man and a woman waited in the nearly empty café inside. The man in the black fur coat eyed the woman glaring at him over her tea.

"Aw, Aya-san," he said. "Don't be so bitter just because your daughter and I have gotten really close." The woman with the pearl necklace snorted.

"She's never going to love you," she muttered under her breath. Still, this man and her daughter together weren't the only nuisance that she had to deal with this morning. The Russian research team was coming today to check on Tadpole's progress. Her boss and coworkers' interns were able to run up the Tadpoles last night and have them perfectly sedated for the reporting today. The woman leaned back and swirled her cup around in her head.

"I'm going to be so happy when they leave," she said. "We don't need another headache to slow us down." The woman with long black hair cut the man in a black fur coat a frosty look when she said "another headache".

"What's that look for?" the man asked.

"I don't really understand why the boss insisted that you come with me on this mindless errand," she said. The man shrugged and smiled ever so innocently.

"The boss still finds me useful," he said. "How well can you speak Russian?" The woman sneered as she kept what she was really thinking to herself. Why did they still keep this flea around? She, just like the rest of Kitano's inner circle, wanted to kill him and be done with it. But the boss insisted that he stay in their game a little bit longer. Probably to prevent him from reporting to whoever he was spying long enough to unfold round three of the game.

The woman sneered as the man dressed in black played on his cell phone while she waited. He lodged his claws into her daughter, but the woman in this story would be too smart to buy into the charms of the serpent. Let him play his sex games with her daughter. He won't have long to live on this planet.

Right now, the woman and the man stood up with the Russian research team approached their table. Ivan stood in the back as the man in black and lead scientist engaged in a short exchange. The head scientist didn't look too happy to see the man and the woman instead of Kitano.

"Where is Dr. Kitano?" he asked. The black in man explained that the doctor was back at Rampo Biotech and couldn't get away because he was tending to the Tadpoles. After a little more of an explanation, the team leader begrudgingly nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Take me to Rampo right now." The man in black bowed and left with the woman.

"Let's go," the leader told his team.

"May I take my wife to her brother's house?" Ivan asked. "She wouldn't be interested in all of this."

"You are excused for now," the leader said. The tall Russian man nudged his petite wife on the arm.

"Let's go," he whispered. Lin Yi's eyes lit up as Ivan took her by the arm and led her out of the airport. She didn't need to see what was going to be witnessed in Rampo Biotech.


	12. Axis Crashing

Match Twelve: Axis Crashing:

-Japan-

He didn't need to see her again to make things worse. She came back to him against anyway.

Five days before Ivan left for Ikebukuro, Kiku received his visitor in the middle of the night. His eyes scanned the darkness when he heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"Sena… -chan?" he asked in a childlike voice.

"No, my dear," a woman answered in a low tone. Kiku's heart froze in his chest as a pair of dark red eyes focused on him.

"No…" he murmured. This Woman in Red stepped out with a cat-like smile on her face.

"Aw, don't be like that, my dear Kiku," she said. "You know that as the end draws near, you and I will be closer together." The Japanese man shook his head.

"I do not want that," he said. She smirked and kissed him on the lips. Her kiss suffocated him. His instinct said push her off, but his body wouldn't obey. She might as well have had those graceful hands around his neck. Was this revenge for being imprisoned in his country's Land of the Dead?

When she pulled away, she saw the hollow look in Kiku's eyes. Delight and disappointment filled the hollow thing she tried to call a soul.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" she asked. The Japanese man shook his head.

"No, Kiku-kun. Do not lie to me. I can see every thought and emotion in your head. There is no point in finding from me."

"What do you want from me?"

"You know what I want."

"Please, leave the others out it. They really want to live."

She shook her head as she smiled. "It doesn't work that way, my love." She sat down on his lap on top of the sheets and stared him in the eyes. "Yes, as the end draws nearer, you and I will become closer, but we will never be one."

"Let me go…"

"You know that I cannot do that." She stuck out her long, thick black tongue and licked him on the bridge of his nose. "Not until I finish my will upon this world."

"Please-!"

She raised her eyebrow. "Please? Please what? Spare them? Don't do this? They are good people who don't deserve this?" Her lips curved into a smirk before she kissed him on the lips. "You already know how I will answer. So why do you bother asking?"

Kiku lowered his eyes, but she would herself stay in his gaze. She wouldn't let him escape so easily. She already had her hooks into him via Ikebukuro. How long before her poison spread to the rest of his body like in inoperable cancer? Would he be able to survive this?

"I feel sick," the Japanese man whispered. She pulled him into her arms, smiling.

"Shhh, don't worry, my dear," she whispered. "It will all be over soon. You just need to lay back and let it all happen." Kiku trembled as more of his soul filled with dread. Her singing in his ear made his stomach turn. He could only close his eyes and wish her away in vain. She buried her mouth in his hair.

"Feeling tired yet, my dearest?" she asked. "Just go to sleep for a while. I'll be with you all night. Then in the morning we can talk more."

-Germany-

Three days before Ivan went to Ikebukuro, he saw her again.

Ludwig had just got home from work when he found the woman sitting on his front steps.

The woman's hands trembled in her lap. She held that piece of paper she had the first time Ludwig encountered her. The German man slowed down his pace as he approached this disheveled, skinny woman.

"It's you," he said. The woman's eyes widened as she trembled. Ludwig held out his hand to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he tried to say in calming voice. "I just want to talk to you." The German man took slower steps towards the woman.

"To talk?" she repeated.

"Yes." Ludwig stood inches away from the woman now. "Why did you run away from me the other day?"

"I ran away?"

"Yes. You shouted at me to stop the car when I was taking you to Polanów. You jumped out of the car and disappeared. Where did you go?" He noticed the woman cowering at his questions. She clutched her thick red coat to her chest.

"Look, I just want to help you," Ludwig said. "I can't do that if you won't give me any straight answers." The woman's body language said that she wanted to run away from his tone getting louder towards her. Her wide eyes welled up with tears. Ludwig sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "I won't raise my voice again." The German man took a breath and changed his method.

"Just tell me why you want to go to Polanów so badly," he said. "Do you have family there?" The woman shook her head.

"Are you trying to find their graves?"

She shook her head again.

"What about friends or a lover?"

The woman moved her hand to her chest when he said "lover". Ludwig had the feeling that he might have stumbled upon something here.

"Is this lover alive or dead?" he asked. The woman shook her head again.

"Are you trying to go to Polanów to find this lover?" Ludwig asked. "Do you still want me to take you there?" The woman clutched her coat tighter and she looked down at the piece of paper in her other hand. Ludwig had the feeling like they were about to go in circles again.

"If you need me to take you there, I'll be happy to help," he said. The woman lifted her head with a thousand-year stare.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Gilbert had walked up to the gate at Ludwig's house. He happened to look into the yard and noticed Ludwig talking what looked like an empty flight of stairs. The Prussian man walked over with a confused look on his face.

_Who is West talking to? Has he…?_

The more Prussia watched his younger brother seemingly talk to thin air on the steps, the more an underlying hint of dread began to perk up in his gut. Gilbert shook his head. Surely it was too early for _that_ to be rearing its ugly head. After all, the older countries hadn't seen the signs...

Yet…

-Italy-

Despite being a young country, the Wasteland started to hit Feliciano the night before Ivan went to Ikebukuro.

Feliciano had a dream about Lovino standing in front of him in the darkness. His older brother drew out a gun and pointed it at him. Feliciano stared wide-eyed at the older country. He couldn't see what led up to this point.

"Why?" the younger country asked. Tears formed in Lovino's eyes. His lips began to move.

"I am so sorry, brother," he said in a hoarse voice. "You are too good to see the world like this."

Bang!

Feliciano's body fell backwards in the silence.

The Italian man had this dream for five nights in a row now. It always started out the same. It didn't make sense. Lovino wouldn't try to kill him. Would he?

Feliciano's cell phone rang in the middle of the night.

"H-H-Hello?" the Italian man said in a trembling voice.

"Hey, brother," Lovino said on the other line. "I'm going to be working late tonight. You probably won't see me until the morning." It took a little while for the words to sink in.

"Oh," Feliciano said, nodding. "I see. Alright."

"You sounding okay?" his brother asked.

"Why?"

"Did you have another nightmare or something, you idiot?"

Feliciano pressed his lips together. "Lovino."

"What is it, moron?"

The younger brother trembled on his side of the phone and clutched it. "Would you ever kill me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me! Would you?"

Lovino sighed over the phone. "No."

"What if you had to?"

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

Feliciano shook his head. "I don't know."

"You're not making any sense."

The younger brother sighed. "Good night, big brother." He hung up before Lovino could ask any more questions. He couldn't quite grasp what was unfolding around the whole world just yet. His reoccurring nightmare felt too real. However, he had another feeling that he inadvertently brought doom by opening his mouth last month about that wicked Woman in Red.

Even so, Feliciano didn't even know the half of it.


	13. Allies Crashing

Match Thirteen: Allies Crashing:

-America-

He saw that child again.

On his way home from work, Alfred passed a playground. He looked out and saw the little children playing on the swings, slides, and various equipment. The American man smiled as the children looked so happy in their imaginations. It reminded him of his own childhood in a sense. Those were happier times he spent with Arthur.

That's when noticed her again.

She stared at him from across the playground. The little girl didn't move from where she stood under the tree. None of the other children seemed to acknowledge her. Alfred felt a sense of dread as his eyes stayed locked on that little girl. What did she want from him? He swore to himself that he didn't know any little girls personally.

Why wouldn't they child move? She looked like a statue with blank eyes under that tree. Alfred found himself in a conflicting place the longer he watched this child from behind the fence. Right now, she seemed to be calling out to him. Alfred decided it wouldn't be smart to touch her again lest he wanted more nightmares again. Maybe he should just go home and forget all about her. Just go home, stuff his face with burgers and face, watch TV, and go to bed.

Alfred took a deep breath and let go of the fence.

However, when he turned away, there she was. That little girl looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

"I get to go home today!" she said. The American man slowly back away, trembling. Her voice reminded him of a creepy little doll. This time, he was black little bobble head-like ghosts flying up from her tiny shoulders. They had their mouths open as they disappeared into the sky. Alfred shook his head as the color drained from his face.

"Look, kid, I don't know what you want from me," he said. "But please leave me alone. I don't even know you." The ghosts' high-pitched wails made the American man's ears sting. Her smile looked so bright on her face.

"My grandma walked me to the airport. It's my first time of getting on a plane by myself," she said. "Mommy's going to take me to McDonalds when I get home."

"You've already told me this. Why are do you keep ignoring my questions? Who are you? Why won't you leave me alone?"

The little girl's face turned sad. "I can never go home again." More of the little babble head ghosts shot out from her shoulders and raced towards the sky. Alfred's eyes widened as he heard an airplane ripping through the sky at a fast pace.

The American man sank to his knees on the sidewalk, alone and trembling.

-France-

Francis walked home as he remembered the days when the Woman in Red first roamed the earth.

He began to see signs of her second coming.

On his way home, Francis always passed by a park. He liked the feeling of nature around him. The sun shining through the trees always felt so inviting to people walking on the carpet-like grass. Purple tulips were in full bloom that summer. The little birds singing in the trees reminded him of summers during his childhood. Sometimes, lovers would take picnics in this place and enjoyed the beauty of mother nature in summer. That Sunday should've been no different. However, the French man paused when he took a listen in the trees.

_Where are the birds?_

The park was silent that Sunday afternoon. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

Francis noticed a woman looking up in the trees, frowning. She turned and noticed her fellow French man eyeing her with the same expression.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle," he greeted her. The woman sighed and moved her bangs from her eyes.

"They are gone," she said. Francis looked up at the trees. He had seen this happen before. The woman tilted her head in thought.

"It's strange…" she muttered to herself.

"No," he said in a low voice, clenching his fists.

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded so far away. Francis's mind went back to the day that he saw the Woman in Red being sealed away.

He was on the beach at the time. The sky was blood red that morning. Francis didn't exactly remember why he had walked onto the beach that damned morning. Maybe he had to see for himself what exactly was going on. Though Francis couldn't remember the reason, he remembered everything else about that day.

That beach smelled like rotting fish. Francis had gotten used to the smell by now. Still something else held his attention that day.

The boy looked up when the beach suddenly grew dark. A giant hole ripped open. Long silver chain dropped down, swinging. An army on white horses appeared on the beach. At first, they looked like they were part of a funeral procession being led by a man dressed in white and black priest robes. He got off of his horse and opened a heavy book.

Francis in present day shook his head.

_I don't want to see any more of this! Make this stop!_

The French man put his hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay, sir?" the woman in the park asked. Francis looked up, gulping as he shook he head.

"I don't feel so good," he said. "I must go, mademoiselle." The French man walked away before the woman could ask anymore question.

-England-

Where does Arthur fit in this madness opening up around the world?

He hadn't been born during the Woman in Red's reign. Still, Flying Mint Bunny seemed to be afraid something. At first, the invisible rabbit wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

"Flying Mint Bunny, what's wrong?" he asked. The little creature hesitated as he took a glance around.

"She's back," he whispered. At first, the English man stared at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Who's back?

"The Woman in Red!" the flying inviable creature said. Six little fairies flew up around Arthur.

"She's really dangerous!" they said. "She could kill us all!" Arthur looked at all of his invisible friends, nervously chuckled.

"That can't be right," he said. "There can be nothing that powerful."

"Haven't you notice the cleaners flying through the sky lately?" Flying Mint Bunny asked. That question made the British man freeze.

He had seen them flying floating through the skies of England for days now. They didn't have shape for now, but they were searching for souls leaking out of the bodies of the dead. One or two were common for Arthur to see, but lately the number of cleaners had been increasing. It wasn't the fact that the number of deaths had doubled in his country. He had the impression that those little buggers were being summoned somewhere in Europe. That was another thing. As fast as they would arrive in England, the cleaners would disappear by morning. So far, that had been the only thing rather off about them.

"Are you okay, Arthur?" Flying Mint Bunny asked. The English man looked up at his invisible friend.

"Why have I been seeing so many cleaners in this area lately?" he asked. His invisible friends began to tremble before they disappeared.

"Mates?" the English man asked, looking around. He had been doing research and using dark magic to find out why these cleaners kept appearing in his country. Funny thing, none of the spirits wanted to give him an answer. Maybe he should quit while he was ahead…

-China-

Yao already has problems with the clan to deal with.

He knew about the Woman in Red coming, but he didn't need to drag his young wife into this Wasteland spinning towards them. He had just cleared up the whole mess with Szu and his siblings. Ju and his clan deserved to rest for a change.

Right now, his wife crawled on him in bed and cheeked him on the cheek.

"What's the matter, babe?" she asked. Yao promised himself that he would never lie to her, but this current situation might push him to break that.

"There's been so much going on," he said.

"How are your brother and sister?"

"Fine. Lin Ying is in Japan visiting Kiku today."

She rubbed on his back. "She still won't talk to you."

"No. How's Szu?"

"She's doing better. She and her parents won't rest until that creep is locked up for a long time."

"I can understand that."

"Yao."

"Yeah."

"Is something to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

Ju shrugged her shoulder under the sheets. "I don't know; I have dreams sometimes."

"What kind of dreams?"

"They are mostly fleeting and fading. But sometimes I do see my mother and father." She shook her head. "It's funny, Father and I didn't get along and the only thing I remember about my mother is a lady sick in bed."

"Well, they were still your parents."

"I know, but it's just… feels strange to me." Ju found herself caught off guard when Yao pulled her into his arms and rested his chin atop her head. "Babe?"

"I will do my best to keep you safe and support you through everything that comes for us."

"Yao…" For now, it was unclear if his young wife saw the Wasteland yet. But how long would that last?

-Russia-

Ivan was the only one that knew the extend of the damage awaiting the rest of the world. Kiku knew, but the Russian man had his own details.

At noon, he stood in front of the doors of Rampo Biotech. The research leader came back again on this trip hoping to buy Chirin and some of the other tadpoles. Ivan already knew what the answer was going to be no.

However, the team leader had another plan up his sleeve this year.


	14. Peony Boy Meets Plucky Girl

Match Fourteen: Peony Boy Meets Plucky Girl:

-Hen-to-

Khai had his own motives for finding Fei and I brides. His scheme was a smart one too: hire his rivals to work for him, marry them off, and get the princess for himself.

(The rivals being Fei and I and the princess being Daiyu.)

Sneaky bastard, don't you think? Granted it, he was a benevolent boss. I do love my Bik and do have a great marriage. But it was still a selfish thing to do. I'm grateful for my life now, but it didn't change what his motives were.

Anyway, back to the story before I end up repeating myself.

So, Fei and I ended up moving onto the Liao property. This really was just decided for us; we didn't have much of a say in this. Somehow, Daiyu made it all that much better. She came out to see me the day I moved in. She leapt forward and hugged me.

"I'm so glad we're going to be neighbors!" Daiyu said. I had no choice but to smile. At least I would get to see her more often again.

"Is there anything that you need?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for asking," I said. "I am thinking about having a small house party this weekend. It'll just be you, Fei, Khai, and I."

"I would love to join you," she said. I had a smile up to my ears.

"Great!" I said. "I'll see you at three on Saturday."

Things were going great in our new homes. We all lived in the quieter part of Beijing. The houses our boss, it was strange to call him our boss at the time, hooked us up with at the time were nice. My living room windows over looked a road that led into the woods. However, the house felt too big for me. Fei had the same problem I did and Daiyu always felt so lonely being in that big main house with just Khai all the time.

Boss man decided that he would fix the problems himself. I ended up being his first objective.

If this was in modern days, Khai would shoot me text and tell him to meet up at Yao Ji Chao Gan. However, this was 1989. Cell phones? What were those? Instead, I had one of those old-time phones by my bed and down in the kitchen in Khai needed to call me. I think it was in October when phase two of his plan was set into motion.

It was my day-off that morning. I was woken up by that damn phone by my bed. Cursing under my breath, I reached for the receiver.

"Hello?" I asked half-asleep.

"Hen-to, friend!" Khai said on the other line. "What are you up to today?" I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a nice day outside!"

"So?"

"Come out to Yao Ji Chao Gan today! We'll just spend the day together like friends."

I sat up, looking even more confused. "Why? I don't even have the money to go."

"My treat."

"You won't give up on this, will you?"

"Please?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Give my thirty minutes." I hung up rather annoyed. _He better have a damn good reason for calling me up this early on my day-off_ , I thought.

* * *

Yao Ji Chao Gan. This place… whew! One look at this trendy café reminded that I am poor country bumpkin in the city. I looked down at my own clothes and felt inadequate with my causal wear.

Maybe I could turn around and go back home. I could just say to the boss that I got lost, gave up, and went home. He probably wouldn't even notice me looking in…

It was then something inside caught my attention.

Khai was sitting at the counter talking to some woman. They appeared to be looking so cozy as the woman smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. I raised my eyebrow confused. _Wait a second, he's married to Daiyu. Why is he flirting with some other woman?_ I pushed open the door and walked inside. Khai and that woman looked up when I approached the bar.

"Hen-to," he said. I pointed between him and the woman now staring at me.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Khai's expression became serious.

"She already knows that I am married," she said. "I told her when I introduced myself." I looked at the woman sitting next to the boss. The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes. I could never decide if they were brown or red.

Suddenly my cheeks felt warm.

"Hi, I'm…" I said.

"Chang Hen-to?" the woman asked. I felt my head flying away.

"Yes," I said quietly. Khai smacked me on the back, grinning.

"Come on," he said. "Tell the nice lady about yourself." Those red-brown eyes of hers wouldn't let me speak.

"He's my boss," I said, pointing to Khai.

"Care to join us?" the boss asked. I closed my mouth as I sat down next to the woman. She had her black hair pinned back in a bun with the rest of it flowing down to her shoulders. Her bangs made her face look smaller.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Joo Bik," she said. Her voice threw me for a loop. Why did such a beautiful girl have a voice like a raven? It almost felt jarring to me.

"I see," I said. Khai suddenly stood up.

"Well now," he said. "I just remembered, I have to get back home a do a little paperwork today." I looked at him with a blank stare on my face.

"Wait… what?" I asked. "I'll come with you!"

"Don't worry about it," Khai said. "Fei will help me out. I already paid for your drinks and whatever you buy. You just sit there and enjoy your date. Goodbye." He rushed out the door before I could say a word.

"Date?!" I shouted as the door closed behind that bastard. All eyes were locked on me as I lowered my head. I didn't know whether to scream or want to disappear into the floor. I turned to Bik eyeing me.

"Now what?" I mumbled to myself.

"I have no idea," Bik said back. It was then she had on the tangerine lipstick I would soon come to love in later years.

* * *

Our first date turned out rather decent for a clumsy start. Bik and I didn't know what to say initially. We were just tossed into this random date and Khai just took off. I had a clue of what he was doing. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well…" I said. "It's nice to meet you, I guess."

"Yeah…" she said.

"So… what do you do?"

"I'm a medical student."

"You are?"

Bik raised her eyebrow. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I about jumped and waved my hands back and forth. "No, no! I think it's great! In fact, a friend of mine is the only one to go to college out of our village."

"You didn't go to college?"

"Too poor to. My friend's husband hired me and a buddy of mine and moved us onto his property."

"Wow."

I kept Khai's suspected motives to myself. Why would this woman need to hear about all of that? Instead, I asked, "Hey, are you doing anything for the rest of the day?"

"No," she said.

"Since we're out here, do you just want to do whatever in the city? I mean, we don't have much else to do anyway."

"Alright, but after I get my cake."

I looked up at the menu. "What did you order?"

"White sugar sponge cake."

"I think I'll get that too."

"It's good, you should try it."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it."

* * *

The rest of that day is kind of a blur to me. We didn't really do much on that date. Just walked around the city, talking. Bik had these cute little gold dragon earrings that day too. She still wears them to this day. Bik came from a big family. They weren't as rich as Khai, but they were will-off. Her mother wanted her to be a homemaker, but her father wanted her to become a doctor just like him. (I think I might have thrown a kink in her plans when we entered into a relationship, but that's not relevant for this story.) It rained in the middle of our walk and I ended up staying the night in her dorm until morning. I stayed on the couch, but I had dinner and tea with her and roommate. Said roommate was nice, but she kept looking at me funny the whole time.

That's all that happened on our impromptu first date. Bik did kiss me before I went home the next morning. I am grateful for Khai for introducing me to my now-wife, but it was still a selfish thing for him to do given his motives.

Khai would do the same thing for Fei and Cai just so he could have Daiyu all to himself.

* * *

-Present Day-

Meanwhile, phone calls rocked the nations further into the Wasteland's awaiting jaws.

"Hello?" Wang Ja asked on the morning of August first.

"Hello?" Lydia asked that same morning.

Meanwhile, Ludwig made a phone call of his own.


	15. Stefan, Uncle, and Haunting Images

Match Fifteen: Stefan, Uncle, and Haunting Images:

-Ju-

I still have a few problems on my hands. If you have been keeping up with this story so far, I don't really need to repeat what they are. However, there are some new developments with them.

First, an update on my Stefan problem.

I had just got out of the shower this morning when I noticed Yao holding my cell phone. I noticed the disapproving look on his face. My hands slowed down as I dried my hair.

"Is… something wrong?" I asked.

"Why is _he_ still calling you?" Yao asked. At first, I gave him a blank stare.

"Who?" I asked. He shoved my phone into my face. I stared at the screen and realized that I had one missed call. My eyes trailed up to my frowning husband.

"What were you doing looking at my phone?" I asked.

"It was buzzing and you weren't in the room. I thought it was important and looked at the screen."

It was then I began to see who he was talking about. "I have had nothing to do with him since last year."

"Then why the hell does he still have your number?"

"I don't know."

"When did you give it to him?"

I rubbed my forehead. "It was last year, but I have never called him. I don't even know what he wants right now." By now, I am starting to get annoyed by my husband accusing me of something that I didn't do.

"Excuse me," I said. I snatched my phone out of Yao's hand and walked back into the bathroom. I had some choice things to say in my head as I accessed my voice mail.

"You have one new message," the operator said. "New message."

"Hi, Ju, it's me," Stefan's voice filled my ears. "I decided to stay in Beijing for a little bit longer. We really should catch up properly. I have missed you so much. Come out to Yao Ji Chao Gan this evening at six. I will be waiting."

"End of messages," the operator said. My heart stopped in my chest as I sank to my knees. _Stefan…_ Why was I so uneasy about this?

Minutes later, I came back into our room. Yao looked at me with his arms across his chest.

"Well?" he asked. I clutched my phone in my hand.

"He's staying in Beijing a little bit longer," I said, lowering my eyes. I didn't have to look up know what Yao was glaring at me.

"I'm not going to cheat on you," I said.

"But he doesn't seem to think that," he said.

"Where is this jealousy coming from?"

"It's not jealousy, it's concern."

I pretty gave up there. My arguments were just going to fall on deaf ears with him. As for Stefan, I don't know what I'm going to do with him yet. I don't know what he really wants with me. Mei, Tina, and Yao thinks that I'm going to end up having an affair. Maybe he might not want that. Maybe he just wants to talk. I will see what he has to say and that will be the end of it, right?

Now, for an update on my uncle.

It's been quiet with him. Too quiet. I don't like that. Hen-to and Fei have been keeping tabs on Jianjun's moves ever since Yao and I got married. My uncle's latest movements have me pretty concerned.

"What is he doing visiting Junjie in jail?" I asked.

"We have no idea," Fei said. I rubbed my forehead and breathed out. I had an idea what he could be plotting, but something inside of me hoped that I would be wrong.

"You want us to intervene?" Hen-to asked.

"No, keep watching him," I said. "Let me know if anything changes."

"What about Hark and Lili?" Fei asked. "Shouldn't we warn them?"

"I'll talk to them myself," I said. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. "The last thing I want to do is end up causing needless panic."

"This isn't needless panic! What if he gets out and comes to attack Szu again?"

"Which is why I'm going to talk to them first. They do need to know what's coming for them, no matter what it could blow up into."

"We'll go with you."

"No. I just let me talk to Hark and Lili in private. I want to keep this as simple as I can before I have all of the information that I need to act." I eyed both advisors.

"Just don't do anything rash, okay?"

"Okay," Fei and Hen-to said.

"Good," I said. "You are dismissed for now." I didn't move as Fei and Hen-to walked out of the room. Right from jump, I hated this. The worst part would be seeing the looks on Szu and her parents' face when I would have to tell them. We all thought that we wouldn't have to worry about Junjie until his trial date.

I pressed my hand to my forehead. Here goes. I picked up the phone sitting on the desk.

"Hey, Szu," I said. "Are your parents home? Good, I need to speak with them right now." I braced myself as I waited. I already had the words that I was going to say memorized in my head.

"Yes, Lili?" I asked. "We have a serious problem. I will be over at your house in five minutes to talk. Yes, this has to be said in person." After a brief conversation, I hung up the phone and sighed as I buried my head in my hands. I needed a moment.

That just leaves me with one more problem.

I haven't told Yao about this either.

I'm having the dreams again. They creep me out to talk about them. I rubbed my forehead on my bed.

They all started out the same.

I wake up in this room of emptiness. There is nothing but white walls under a dull light. A door is on the other side, but it's bolted shut. I can't go over to it. I am lying down on a metal bed and tied down. Something is strapped to my head—maybe a camera or something. The white noise in my ears makes my head hurt. It hurts to keep my eyes open. I look around for any sign of someone to come and help me.

The white noise changes into a low death rattle.

My heart jumps in my chest. _Hello? Hello?!_ Against my better judgement, I looked up and my blood runs cold. A pair of black, soulless eyes stare down at me. The owner's face looks like a creepy mask with the mouth wide open. A death rattle escape from it as the face drops down towards me.

That isn't the only dream that I have had.

The others are just too creepy to think about. I find myself trying to distract myself when I remember those dreams. Lately, Yao gives me that worried look when he thinks I am not looking. I can't guess why. I used to believe that it was because of Stefan or something stupid like that.

Now, I'm not so sure anymore...

But how do I ask him what's wrong when I don't know how to put in words myself?

* * *

Meanwhile, the first signs of the End of Days began to surface in Greece.


	16. Märtyrer

Match Sixteen: Märtyrer:

Ludwig got on the phone in August. He couldn't get that woman out of his head. Why did she always come to him? Who was that woman in the red coat and why did she want to go to Polanów? The German man looked at the clock as the other line rang.

"Hello, this the genealogy record center. How can I help you today?" another man asked. Ludwig stood as he already knew what he wanted to ask.

"Uh… yes," he said. "I have a question about a possible missing person."

"Okay," the man on the other line said. "What is the name?"

"I don't have a name."

"You don't have a name?"

"No, I don't."

"Surname?"

"I don't have that either."

"What do you have?"

Ludwig looked down at the crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. "Did anyone ever live in 6972 Polanów before the war?"

"Hang on." His fingers typing away on the keyboard rang loudly in the German man's ear. "World War II, correct?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, sir." A pause came before more typing. "I found something. There was a family named Harel. According to these notes, they couple had three daughters and a son."

"Could you hold on for a second?" Ludwig asked. He reached over and a grabbed a pen and paper. After some quick notes, he turned back to the phone.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"It says that the family has been listed as missing since 1941," the man on the other said. "Would you like to come and get the rest of the file?"

"You can't tell me over the phone?" Ludwig asked.

"This whole file would take days to read over the phone. It would all cost 44.91 euros."

"Alright."

* * *

After a four-hour round trip, Ludwig came back home with the file in his hand. He carried it back to his office and cut the threads. The German man let the files neatly spilled out on his desk.

The Harel family owned a bakery in Poland. The mother baked most of the goods; her specialty was fresh breads and cakes. Their bakery was actually pretty success in the 1920's. The oldest daughter was soon to be married to a nice boy in another neighborhood. The son, the baby of the family, was only ten years old and going to school. The middle daughter was a schoolteacher and was widowed.

Ludwig froze when he saw a picture of the youngest girl of the family.

Lydia was eighteen years old in 1939. The German man looked at her picture for close to a minute. Something about this girl looked so familiar. In this picture, Lydia looked full of life and smiling. The woman he had been seeing looked hollow and frightened. There is no way that she could be alive and look as young as she did today. Maybe she had a granddaughter?

But what happened to the Harel family?

Ludwig turned when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, what is it?" he asked. Gilbert opened the door and poked his head inside.

"Ludwig?" he asked. "What are you doing back here? I thought that you would have dinner ready by now." His younger brother stared at him rather confused at first.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh! My apologizes. I will get started on that right now." Gilbert raised his eyebrow.

"What were you doing in here?" he asked. Ludwig looked at the files on his desk.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for an old friend," he lied. The German man got up from his desk and headed down to the kitchen. Gilbert kept his eyes downwards.

"It would be better if you would stop looking for your friend right now," he said in a low voice as his younger brother walked by. Ludwig turned his head. His older brother gave him a Kubrick stare with a coldness in his eyes.

"Stop this search before you make everything worse than it is," he said. "We do not need to see another hölle again." Ludwig didn't know whether to laugh nervously or freak out at Gilbert's words and tone. Instead, the muscled German slowly backed up and rushed down to the kitchen to make dinner. Gilbert turned and followed close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ju looked at her cell phone in Yao Ji Chao Gan. _He's late_ , she thought. The clan leader looked over at the glass doors. _Just like old times._

She looked up when she heard the bell above the door, ringing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Stefan said, rubbing the back of his head with his tongue sticking out.


	17. Unholy Woman

Match Seventeen: Unholy Woman:

-Woman in Red-

I have no name. The humans in the living world call me "the woman in red". I have to stop myself from laughing when I hear that. Names have no meaning for me. Everything I touch is destroyed. That's just my nature. I am not a fan of the human race, but I don't hate them either. I have met a couple of them that have my attention. One's trying to free me while the other I am destined to be close with as the end draws near.

For now, I watch all of the women in the living world.

They all fascinate me so. Those women have become defiled or bad in one way or another. Their misery fills with a sense of delight that makes me giggle.

On Valentine's Day, I looked and saw a bride staring at herself in the mirror. She looks like an empty shell. That poor child's been crying all night. This bride has become a caged bird with clipped wings who can only sing her pain. She's in this situation to save another defiled woman from death.

Ah yes, her.

That woman was pure until she turned fifteen. A predator had violated her. Because of this, her clan's leader and her partner sought out justice. I do not understand this type of justice humans chase after. They feel like there has to be some sort of repayment for all of the wrongs done to them. It means nothing to me.

That young girl would've taken a razor to her throat if her leader's partner hadn't stopped her. This led to that bride to drown in her world of misery.

I don't pretend to know what human bonds are. I never had a need for those. Even my current love isn't "normal" as humans would dream about. I won't pretend otherwise. Part of me feels that my love is deeper than any human couples could have. He fears me right now, but he will come around. He will help me end this living world. No matter what he says, he will do it because that is what is destined to happen. I know that he will.

For now, I listen to the women and their sins.

The clan leader is starting to see the world I live in. Her husband is fighting to keep her away from me. She already saw what I am capable of. In fact, I need her closer to the act. Not yet, she's too weak. I love eating her misery, but it's more interesting to see her stronger. She's one of the human that puts me in much of a crossroads. Right now, that clan leader could make a bad decision that could affect her marriage. An old flame can't seem to let go. Her friends are trying to stop this before something sparks.

Humans are bedfellows with their sins. They are addicted to it. Some are ashamed of it while others love it. Sins rather fascinate me. They flow through me and make my heart pound. Human emotions are still a puzzle to me. I used not try and pick apart each one. However, they seem to have been stronger in my body in this modern age. Fear, desire, and rage seem to be the strongest to me. In the Land of the Dead, I felt nothing. I couldn't even see any light either. When the bombs dropped, everything would awaken for me.

Now, I listen to the sins of these women.

A sister is obsessed with her brother. She doesn't like that young bride in her misery. The other women will stop the sister from killing her. This wedding will be my door. My whole body won't be free yet. No, I need something massive to free me. My body is still chained up. That first man will help me get free. He's got something solid for me. I have all of the time in the world.

For now, I listen to the sins of these women.

That little caged bird of a bride is going to be pulled out of her cage to the wedding chapel in about three hours or so. That dress made of lace looks like it is choking her. I almost want to pluck her out her sea of tears.

Almost.

But it's not my nature to care. I have never been the motherly-type. I couldn't have children anyway. Creation isn't in my being. Destruction has been my existence ever since I first opened my eyes. There was a father in my life, but I can't see his face or hear his voice. However, there is another sound that I hear aside from the sins of those women.

Ah yes, that noise.

I can't quite put my finger on what it is. It's almost like a humming, but not quite. To most humans, it is silent. I am not most humans. That noise puts me at unease when I think about it. Right now, it is faint and buzzing, but I don't know how long that will last. Sometimes, I believe that something is stalking me in the emptiness. I do not feel fear, but I know I should "watch my back" as the humans put it.

I can feel the caged bird's sorrow again. She really wants to die. If she does that, the deal will fall apart. However, there is another wedding coming up. The leader is marrying her partner. However, she will kill her soul in the process. She's already come to accept this. She does this to save her clan. Human bonds puzzle and fascinate me. Maybe I might be able to see it with the man that I will be closer to as the end draws near. He will never return the feelings, that has already been confirmed. It won't matter. He wants me to leave the other countries alone, but I cannot do that. He already knows about my nature. The other countries will not escape my power.

Speaking of which, they blame me for their crisis all those years ago. Because of that, they forced me into the Land of the Dead and sealed me away. I was angry. I had come to love the smell of blood and the sunlight. The sand felt so good at my toes. I loved the beach and I still love it now. That sand looked some much blood covered in blood of those humans. I couldn't remember a day when smoke didn't fill the sky. I have seen them fight in wars over the most senseless of reasons. I saw it, but chose not to intervene. Their suffering made my heart pound like a young girl falling in love. I couldn't get enough of the wails and screaming. Humans become addicted to things like heroin, cocaine, gambling, alcohol, and sex every day. I used to not understand it, but after feeling the sins of those women in my body, I can see why. They feed off the pleasure these vices.

Those humans don't see the living world that I do. They fear me like I am the monster. They are no different from me. They steal, cheat, self-destruct, and kill for their own selfish reasons. The more I think about it, they are worse than I am. I don't destroy with malice. It is in my nature. These humans kill out of lust, wrath, and greed. It all means nothing in the end. They are so blind that they don't realize the destruction around them. Their sins have become their prison. Some of them want to save their fellow humans from their destructive path. I say, what does it matter?

They will all be gone while I am freed. I will put an end to their greed and suffering and walk on that beloved blood-soaked sand again. I frowned as I remembered something else.

The man who's trying to free me wants to know what happens after I spread my destruction. He won't be staying behind, but he has designated a few people to do so in his place. I don't really care. They will probably be gone soon anyway.

Or maybe not.

That bride is about to enter the car to complete the bargain. She looks so hollow this morning. I can see it in her eyes. Sorry, my little caged birdy. You must go through this for my sake. You will restore the black pulse that humans would call a heart. With that, I will have more of my powers back. I have come this far. The horsemen can hear my voice again and have been summoned to Ikebukuro like they have been willed to do. One has already moved and now she is awaiting her sister and brothers to catch up. As for me, this has to be done. So be a good little caged birdy and wed your new groomsman. I need my full powers to bring the end.

I froze as a chill raced down my bare spine. I had to glance behind me in the surrounding emptiness.

This is the noise that keeps me awake.


	18. Stefan

Match Eighteen: Stefan:

-Present Day-

Mei met up with Tina in a burger place. The American woman put her hands on her hips.

"You're late," she complained. The chubby Chinese woman rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she said. "Can we just get this over with? I don't enjoy being seen with you in public."

"Same here, bitch," Tina said under her breath. "Same here."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Mei flipped her off as she followed Tina into the restaurant. They ordered their lunches and took a seat by the window. Mei took a hard bite into her burger.

"Okay, spit it out," she said. "What is it about Stefan again?" Tina finished chewing one her french fries.

"We have a common enemy," she said. "Stefan didn't go back to Belgium like I told him to." Mei gave her a funny look.

"You actually thought that would get him to leave?" she asked. Tina shrugged her bare shoulders.

"I don't know," she said. "It was at the reception and he pulled up in his car."

"He showed up at the reception? Didn't you think to say something?"

"I thought I had it under control."

"Cleary, you didn't!"

Tina pressed her forehead to her hands. "Can we get back on track here?"

Mei stood a sip of her soda. "Fine, fine."

"Thank you." Tina took another bite of her burger. "Anyway, the Belgian boy has to go."

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

The American woman shoved back her strawberry blonde hair from her face. "Talk to him first and if that doesn't work, scare him off."

"Scare him off how?"

"That's where you come in." Tina grabbed her by the hands. "We just need to gather up Qin, Szu, and the ladies of the clan to send Stefan packing."

"Hold on there, we shouldn't involve the women in the clan just yet," Mei said. Tina let go of her hands.

"You're right," she said. "Maybe we'll have them as back-up."

"Anything else?" the Chinese woman asked. The American woman rubbed her forehead.

"If we can't reach him, I suppose I could get his wife's number and call her up back in Belgium."

Mei spat out her soda, nearly choking on it. "What?!"

"Yeah. Stefan's been married and his kids." Tina's tone sounded so dry as she glanced out the window. Mei balled up her hands into fists.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted. "When do we kick his ass?" Tina smiled as she finished her burger.

"Happy to have you on board for this," she said. The American woman get started on her fries. Mei frowned and resumed her french fries.

-Stefan and Ju in 2006-

-Ju-

I met him when we were twelve. He transferred to my school from Belgium. Stefan first came to China with his parents. His father worked for some gold company which name escapes me at the moment. It didn't matter me. When I saw him, my heart pounded in my chest. I had never seen a cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

At first, I didn't know how to go over and talk to him. I still didn't know how to talk to people in a causal setting. I didn't want him to think I was weird if I were to talk to him, sounding like an old lady. Luckily, I had Tina to push me into talking to that beautiful boy.

"If you don't move, he'll get snatched up by some other girl," she told me.

"But what do I say to him?" I asked. Tina smacked me on the back.

"Just say hi to him!" she said. I winced as I tried to rub my back. It would take me about five days to walk up to that beautiful boy after school. I stood at the front doors, watching him leave. Stefan stood talking to some other Chinese girls. Tina would say something, "You're in a clan. You got this!" I took a deep breath and marched over to that beautiful boy. My nerve turned wobbly when he and those girls looked up at me. I froze in place.

"I… I…" I began to say. Stefan tilted his head as he eyed me.

"Yes?" he asked. His accent made my little twelve-year-old heart melt. I thought I was going to faint. I quickly shook my head.

"I'm Ju!" I yelped. "I think you're really cute!" My face turned so red. I wanted to turn around and run away. Stefan's smiling made me want to fly away.

"Nice to meet you, Ju," he said. "I'm Stefan." It was like I forgot how to speak. I thought that would be the last encounter.

The next day, Stefan tracked me down at my locker.

"Hey Ju," he said. I about jumped when he spoke. Heaven started singing when he smiled.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Why?"

"I was planning to go down to the arcade or check out the city. I am still quite new to this country."

"But, why me? Why are you asking me?"

"I think you are pretty cute."

My face turned bright red. "Wait… Are you… asking me out… on a… date?" That cute Belgium boy broke into laughter. My heart pounded against my chest.

"If you want it to be," he said.

"Yes!" I yelped. Stefan gently ran his thumb against my cheek.

"Okay, I meet you in Qingtianhe Park on Saturday," he said. I smiled as he turned and walked away to class. I did a little shoulder shimmy as I walked to my own class.

* * *

I kind of lied to father on who I was meeting on that Saturday. (He thought I was going out to meet some female friends. I didn't want to think of the consequences of he found out that I was meeting with a foreign boy.) Mei helped me pick out what to wear that Saturday afternoon.

"You look great," she said. I kind of blushed in the mirror at my pink skirt and white lacy top.

"Do you think the pigtails are much?" I asked. I played around with my right ponytail. Mei smacked me on the back.

"Nah," she said. "You look cute." I laughed rather nervously.

Around noon, I made my way over to Qingtianhe Park. Stefan stood at the entrance, waiting. He lifted his head when I made my way over to him. I lowered my eyes as my cheeks turned bright pink.

"Hi…" I said in a tiny voice. Stefan broke into a little smile as he started playing with my ponytails.

"You look really cute," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Stefan took me by the hand.

"Shall we get going?" he asked. I nodded my head up and down with a bright red face. That beautiful boy had to lead me along for the first few minutes of our date. It didn't take long after our first date, Stefan and I started to date. However, it wouldn't last long because of my father.

-Stefan and Ju in Present Day-

-Ju-

I leaned back on my stool. "You're late." Stefan smiled as he walked and took a seat next to me.

"You have to forgive me," he said. "I had a couple of calls back at home."

"Your mom?"

"Uh… yeah." He turned to the barista and held up his arm. His Chinese sounded much better than it did in 2006 as he ordered his drink. I gulped as I looked down at my hands.

"Stefan," I said in a soft voice. For a second, my heart jumped when he turned those angelic blue eyes on me.

"Yes, Ju?" he asked. I looked him dead-on in the eye.

"Why exactly did you call me out here?" I asked. "What did you want to me about?" Stefan rested his elbow on the bar and smiled at me. I stilled loved the way his messy blonde hair curled when he ran his fingers through it.

-Hong Kong-

Meanwhile, Wang Ja answered the phone in Ivan's office when he was all alone in the house.

"Hello?" he asked. The deep voice on the other line made a cold chill race down his spine. His eyes looked over at his receiver.

"Hello?" the butler asked again.


	19. Wedding

Match Nineteen: Wedding:

Prologue: Woman in Red's Song

She floats in her emptiness.

"I can hear my heart in the gate. I cannot reach it, but the horseman can. I cannot open the gate, but the horseman can. Today, my heart will be reunited with me. When it does, I will have my powers back. Right now, the gate hasn't been found yet. That is going to change. Two women that work for the man who is trying to free will find that gate. They cannot open it. But, they will have a little help in the night."

She lays back in her emptiness.

"As soon as that little caged bird is wed, my heart will return to me." Her quiet laughter floated in the vacant space.

Chapter One: Bride in Mourning

-7:00 a.m.-

Lin Yi stood in front of that full-length red oak mirror in her wedding dress made of old white lace with sore, puffy eyes. She didn't have the strength to cry or feel anymore. Plus, there stood the possibility of being used like a sex slave from the wedding night onwards.

She came back to reality when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Lin Yi!" Katyusha said. "It's time to go." She opened the door and walked the bride out of her bedroom for the wedding in the church downtown. Her soon-to-be sister-in-law clapped her hands.

"You look so beautiful!" she said as her boobs bounced in her light pink dress. Lin Yi forced herself to smile. Katyusha patted her on the head.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll keep Natalia away from you today." That bit of good news didn't reach her. The Ukrainian woman looked into the bride's room and noticed the clock on the wall.

"Oh no!" she said. "We're going to be late! Come on, we have to get going." Katyusha had to take the bride by the arm and drag her along. Lin Yi didn't make eye contact with her soon-to-be sister-in-law or the driver during the ride to the church. It felt like her soul had let her body. Ivan picked out this date for the wedding. In her mind, it felt like a joke to Lin Yi. She drew her eyes closed in a hopeless attempt to feel something again. Katyusha gently took hold of the bride's hand. Her younger soon-to-be sister-in-law didn't move.

At 8:25 a.m., the car pulled up to the church. Elizabeta flagged them down as the car pulled up into the parking lot. Inside the car, Katyusha shook Lin Yi awake.

"Come on," she whispered. "We have to go. It's time." The bride slowly opened her eyes. The Ukrainian woman frowned.

"Your hair's a mess," she complained. "Oh, we'll have to redo your make-up again." Lin Yi didn't have a chance to get her head together as the busty woman pulled her out of the car. With the help of Elizabeta, the women helped the bride into the back of the church.

Chapter Two: Director's Cut

-February 13th, Midnight-

Aoba's phone buzzed beside his bed. He picked it up and looked at the screen. _Oh great, another e-mail._ However, the subject line caught his attention.

"Blue Squares' Suicides: Director's Cut?" he asked. Right off, he had hoped for something like this to fall into his lap. The boy gritted his teeth. _Show me your face, you bastard! I won't let you get away with this!_ Aoba opened the message. Instead of a link, he got six video attachments. Against his better judgement, the surviving member of the Blue Squares opened each one. He ended up re-watching his fledglings' suicides again, only this time there was a little bit on new footage at the end.

A young woman dressed up as a gothic lolita had the camera pointed at her as she stood over or near the bodies. She grinned and flashed two V-signs before the videos ended. Seeing her face made Aoba grit his teeth. _It was her! She did this! She killed my men!_

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a new text message. The sender's name was none other than Lady Death. In Aoba's mind, this had to be the same user that made those videos and spread the suicide rumors. Now she wanted to talk to him too? The boy opened the message.

"Meet me at your hideout," it read. Something told Aoba that this had to be a trap, but he wanted to see if he was right about the girl in videos and Lady Death being the same person. The lone shark boy stuffed his phone into his back and headed out of the apartment.

* * *

Lady Death closed her phone, smirking. "Here, little sharky-sharky! Be a good little shark and come to mama!" She lay on the ground, laughing.

Chapter Three: Backstage

The show will start at ten in the morning. The monsters wait outside in anticipation. Jasdevi looked outside at the horny animal trying to get a peek inside. Because of paradise, they had all the power. Devit turned to his younger brother.

"Go get the girls ready," he said.

"Right," Jasdero said. He dashed back towards the club. The younger twin walked up the stairs and curved to the back of the stage. Most of the angels looked subdued from the jasmine perfume. Marion gave him a cold glare as she held Alma close enough for her to heal her heart beating. Jasdero looked like a creepy jack-in-the-box when he grinned.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "How are you this morning?" The monster didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he his attention went over to two newer angels in the back. Ophelia's face was done up like her days as a prostitute when she was human. She looked like she was going to throw up as she only had on a collar around her neck. Beside her sat Allen with a collar and leash around his neck. He wasn't sure exactly why he was here. Jasdero had his eyes locked on Allen.

"This is going to be an interesting show," he muttered to himself. He looked over at the clock on the back wall. By now, Devit should be unlocking the doors.

Five… Four… Three… Two…

Outside at the front doors, Devit unlocked the doors and backed away as the monsters all flooded the auditorium.

Chapter Four: Bridal Party

The women of the bridal party had two jobs to do: tend to the bride and keep Natalia away from the bride.

Vietnam and Laura guarded the door. Seychelles and Katyusha all touched-up the bride in the dressing room. So far, there was no sign of Natalia anywhere. That could both be a good thing and a bad thing. Everyone kept their eyes out. Katyusha drew back her make-up brush.

"Perfect," she said. "You look so much better." Seychelles adjusted the white flowers in the bride's hair. They didn't dare to leave her side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ivan and his party already arrived at the church. The groom wore a nice gray suite with a black bowtie. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis were forced to be his groomsmen. Ivan looked at his pocket watch. He didn't really pay any attention to the guests as they walked in and took their seats. To be honest, the groom didn't expect all of this to go through like it had. Yao tried to stay out of sight ever since he dropped off Lin Yi and Wang Ja at the Russian man's house. From what Ivan knew, the Asian siblings weren't speaking to each other since the agreement came to light. Would they even come to the wedding?

Behind Ivan, the minister straightened up his robes. "Do you need me to go over everything one more time, sir?" The groom waved him off. The middle-aged minister puffed up his cheeks and breathed out.

"Okay then," he said. Even some of the guests could sense the thick uneasy tense in the church.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wang Ja was in the kitchen with the catering staff. The young man may have looked fancy and dressed up in his uniform, but inside was ugly. He glared as he chopped up vegetables. The butler was plotting on a way to void the marriage and contract. With each chop, the details began to fit together in his head. The only element he was missing the timing. If he could slip out of the kitchen and get to his little sister unnoticed…

"Wang Ja!" the head chef yelled. "I need you over here!" The Hong Kong turned with a big, fake smile on his face.

"Yes sir," he said. For now, Wang Ja would smile and act cheerful.

The wedding began at noon.

Chapter Five: Tiresias

Around the same time Aoba got the e-mail and text, a woman wandered through the empty streets of Ikebukuro. She had to use a silver-white cane to guide herself around. Her thin black sunglasses hid her eyes. This woman was in search of something tonight.

"Not here," she said to herself. "Not here. Not here." The woman frowned as froze in her tracks. She didn't have much time before the Woman in Red got her heart back. On top of that, she had something more pressing breathing down her next. The woman placed her hand to her chest and tried to feel around for a pulse in the city.

Suddenly, she jerked her head upwards. "Who's there?" Footsteps dragged over to where she stood. Her nose curled at the scent of heavy sake filling her space.

"Hey, honey!" a man slurred out. "You look lonely. Want some company?" The woman frowned as she tried to move away from towards the building she stood next to.

"No thank you," she said blindly. She tried to walk away, but the man grabbed her by her free arm.

"Bitch, I'm not done talking to you!" he shouted.

"I don't have time. I'm in a hurry. If I don't move now, this city will burn."

"Huh? Are you crazy, lady?"

"I'm serious. You and everyone else in Ikebukuro will die if she is set free."

"What the hell are you talking about? And what's with those shades?"

The woman froze as his hand grabbed onto her sunglasses. "No! Don't do that!" The drunken man took off her sunglasses. When he saw her eyes, he dropped them on the pavement.

"What… What the hell are you?!"

The woman sighed. "I tried to warn you, sir." The man turned around and ran away, screaming. When she was alone, she used her foot to find her sunglasses. Her cane was used as support as she bent down to pick them up. Because of that encounter, Tandeki and the Woman in Red may have gotten a lead on their plans. After she put her shades back on her eyes, she placed her hand to her chest and listened in for a pulse. A jolt shot through her body.

"There!" she shouted. The woman held up her free hand in the air and vanished in a flash.

Chapter Six: Saving Saki

-Thirteen Hours into the Experiment-

"This apartment isn't big enough for eight people," Mikado said as he looked in the darkness at the six girls all asleep on the floor. (He resisted saying, "nine". Half of the room couldn't see Taiyou anyway. Then again, Mikado wasn't sure if he could label that glaring man a "person" just yet.) Masaomi rested his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"It's fine," he said. "I never thought that we would be surrounded by cute girls just before Valentine's Day. It's like a dream." Mikado had his eyes on the two newer younger girls that joined him hours earlier.

-Five Hours and Thirty-Two Minutes into the Experiments-

Outside of his apartment, Mikado happened to look up and see two girls about Emily's age staring at him from across the street.

_How long have they been there? Are they… like me?_ The boy covered up his right eye. The girl on the left with dark brown hair tugged on the coat sleeves of the girl on the right and pointed towards him. Mikado about fell back in the snow.

_They are like me!_ The founder of the Dollars leapt to his feet and dashed across to those girls with the unease looks on their faces. Despite that, they didn't run away.

"Hey!" Mikado shouted. He caught up to the girls and stopped for a breather. When he stood up, he got a better look at them. The dark-haired girl stared at him with big amber eyes. She held her bright pink coat to her body. A brown scarf made her neck disappear. The other girl had reddish-orange hair to her shoulders. Her coat was brown and she wore little yellow clips in her bangs.

"What?" the girl with the reddish-orange hair asked. Mikado struggled in his head to find the words at first.

"Have you two been following me?" he asked.

"What?" the orange-haired girl asked again. Her dark-haired friend lowered her eyes.

"Yes," she said in a quiet voice.

"But why?" Mikado asked. The girls looked at each nervous.

"Well…" the dark-haired one began to say.

"We saw you suffering with your eye patch on!" her friend shouted. Mikado rubbed on his left ear.

"Gah! You don't have to yell," he said.

"What?" reddish-orange hair asked. Her friend bowed her head.

"You'll have to excuse her," she said. "She can't hear at all and she's still trying to read lips to understand what people are saying."

"So you're…" Mikado began to ask.

"Yes," both girls said. The boy wasn't ready to relax just yet.

"Did you get a call or a text this morning?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What numbers did you get?

The deaf girl pulled out her phone and showed him the text that Kitano sent her. Mikado read the message on the screen.

"Two?" he asked. The founder of the Dollars turned his attention to the other girl. "What about you?"

"Six," she replied. The three newly-acquainted tadpoles stared at each, daring the other to make the next step. Could they trust each other? So far, Mikado met one tadpole that he could turn into his ally. It wouldn't hurt to have two more.

"I'm Ryugamine Mikado," the older boy spoke up. "What are your names?"

"Kimio Kohaku," the hearing girl said. "This is Shono Nami." The deaf girl waved at their potential new ally.

-Now-

Nami and Kohaku looked like little dolls leaned up against each other sound asleep. Masaomi nudged Mikado in the side.

"You managed to get three girls over to your place," he said. His friend found himself rather put off by his cheeky tone.

"It's not like that," Mikado said. He couldn't bring himself to explain the whole situation to Masaomi. These tadpole girls were just starting to trust his friends. The first trip out while using his powers overwhelmed him. Explaining to Masaomi and the normal girls what his powers were would just be…

"How is Mikajima-san doing?" Mikado asked out of the blue. Masaomi looked at him with a blank stare.

"She's doing fine," he said in a low voice. Mikado took hold of his hand.

"We will do everything to keep her safe," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your pain."

"Mikado, I don't understand you."

"I know you are scared that she's going to die. Don't worry, we won't let that happen."

Masaomi drew back his hands. "You're creeping me out." The Yellow Scarves leader hadn't told anyone about Saki. He had been calling his girlfriend every day to see if she was still alive. Masaomi used his jokes and flirting with other girls to hide his fears.

"She's going to die tomorrow, isn't she?" Mikado asked. "You've had the date circled in your phone. You're starting to remember her dying, aren't you?"

"How do you-?" Masaomi asked, trembling. The other boy turned and looked him in the eye.

"Do you promise not to freak out if I tell?" he asked.

"Mikado, what are you-?"

"Do you promise not to freak out if I tell? Answer me. I have to know before we go any further with this."

His friend closed his mouth and lowered his eyes. "Alright."

"Good." Mikado closed his eyes. "I will tell you everything after we save Saki tomorrow." The tadpole boy lay on his floor and went to sleep. Masaomi was left sitting there staring at his best friend with a sense of dread.

Chapter Seven: The Stud

At ten a.m., the thick purple curtains went up.

The monsters howled and shouted like wild animals. Road sat near the stage, frowning. She sat back and frowned her arms across her chest. _This better work_ , she thought. Jasdevi causally walked on stage.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" they said. "Thank you so much for joining our Fifteenth Annual Floor Show! We have a treat for you today! Here are the lovely ladies!" They moved aside as the heavy, pounding sexy music started to play. The naked and half-naked angels were paraded out on stage. Marion sneered as the monsters' howling and shouts grew louder. She grabbed Alma by the hand.

"Stay by me, okay?" she whispered. The tan-skinned angel nodded as she whimpered. The angels were turned to face their perverted audience. The monsters' faces were obscured by the bright hot lights. Jasdevi counted down the beat as the last female angel came onto the stage. The twins walked in front of them.

"Take a look at all of the lovely ladies," they said. "I bet you want to do nasty things to them right away. We will get to that really soon. But first, we have a special treat for you this year. Meet our stud will be out for a test ride of one of our lucky ladies!" The crowd of hot-blooded males sat confused as the twins and angels moved aside. Road perked up when the music changed.

Allen was dragged out to centerstage by his low silver leash. It didn't take him long to figure what Road and Jasdevi were planning for in this disgusting floor show.

Chapter Eight: Aoba VS. Kaori

Kaori was about to doze off when she heard footsteps. She opened one eye to see a blue-haired boy standing over her.

"You Lady Death?" Aoba asked.

"Depends on who's asking," the young woman in black replied.

"Did you make those videos of my guys killing themselves?" he asked. Kaori smiled and opened her eyes. She leapt up to her feet as quick as a ninja.

"Oh good, you got my messages, Aoba-kun," she said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"We've met before."

"No we haven't."

"Yes we have, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, you have questions for me. Go ahead, ask away." Something about her perky tone and smile sent shivers down Aoba's face. She may have been right about them meeting before. However, he shook that from his head

"Did you kill my gang?" he asked.

"Yes," Kaori replied without missing a beat. Aoba about stumbled backwards. She answered just like that. Part of him expected her to jerk him around before he showed her the evidence on his phone.

"Why?" he asked. Kaori flipped back her ponytail.

"You're in the way," she said.

"What?"

"You see, boss man wants Chirin-tan all to himself for his game. You insects are annoying to him. Mama sent on a shark-hunt because of it." Kaori giggled as she twirled around with her parasol.

"They were so easy to pick off one by one. Sadly, one of boss-man's pets got loose and ate one of them on Christmas." She made a cute little pouting face before smiling again.

"But, it also took attention off of me so that I could do my work. The one with glasses was my first. He folded under my spell with one little kiss. That's right, I killed them all with one kiss." Kaori looked and saw Aoba staring at her with big eyes.

"Aw, why do you look so scared?" she asked. "I'm only getting started with the story. Or do you want me to stop?"

"No," the young gangster said.

"Very well," Kaori said. "Where was I? Oh yes, my kiss was enough to get inside their minds and kill them. The one with glasses thought I was cute before I kissed him. I decided rather than you hearing about it on the news first, I would post each of their deaths on Deathvine." She chuckled.

"The creators should be thanking me for making their site so popular in these past few months. Anyway, I wanted to rouse the living fear in you and your little friends. So, I whipped out my camera and made them stars in their own snuff films." Kaori pulled out her black mini-camcorder and turned it on.

"The one with glasses went first. Then the blonde spikey-haired guy. Next of my targets was the one with hair over his eye." For a second, Aoba could've sworn that Kaori looked rather agitated in her smile before turning back to being cheerful.

"Ah yes, him. That one didn't start out as I had planned. When I went to kiss him, he smacked me away and put up quite a resistance. He scratched my face because of it." She took her finger and traced a line under her right eye. "I had to really punish him for that."

"That's why you had him writing all of those words on the bathroom wall," Aoba said.

"Pi-pon-Pi-pon!" Kaori said. "To wrap this little story up, I took out the twins next. I hadn't expected to use up my special lipstick for my kisses that night, but it was worth it. I saved the little kitty one for last, of course. And now here we are."

"Oh what, are you going to kill me too?" Aoba asked.

"Nah," she said. The blue-haired boy stared at her confused.

"Why? Would I be your trophy-kill? You kill me and the Blue Squares are finished."

"Yeah, but mama made me promise to let that nurse lady have her fun with you."

"Nurse lady… Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Pi-pon-Pi-pon!"

Aoba began to get rather confused and annoyed. "So why did you call me out here?"

"To cut your ties with Chirin-tan."

"Who the hell is Chirin?"

"That doesn't matter." Kaori broke into a smirk. "If you thought what I did to your little friends was awful, think of what I can do to the Orihara twins!"

Something in Aoba's mind snapped. "You better not."

"Wouldn't it be divine. I can see it now. A beautiful double-suicide for all of Deathvine and Ikebukuro to see!"

The blue-haired boy ran over and grabbed Kaori by the throat. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The young woman in black smirked and pushed him off. She took off running outside.

"Come back here!" Aoba shouted before running after her. Kaori did her best not to giggle when she saw three thugs walking by. Not her first choice for this plan, but they looked strong enough.

"Help!" she screamed, waving her arms up and down. "He's after me! He's trying to kill me!" The three men in the twenties stopped as Kaori ran towards them. She hid behind one of them as Aoba got closer.

"He's gone crazy!" she whimpered. "He's trying to kill me." Kaori slipped a quick kiss on the man's neck. His eyes glowed black as she got the other two on the hands. Aoba froze as the three men walked zombie-like towards him.

"So you like killing chicks, huh?" the main guy asked. Aoba stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Kaori stood back as the beat down took place.

Chapter Nine: Tokyo Hands Gate Opens to Slavery and Vows

-Valentine's Day, 3:00 a.m.-

-Ikebukuro-

Yui and Yuzuru stood in front of the Tokyo Hands building. Yui turned to her temporary partner.

"You sure this is the first gate?" she asked.

"Yes," Yuzuru said, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "The other parties said that their crystals didn't react to the potential gates. So, it has to be this one." She pulled out a small light blue crystal on a black string and held out to the doors. The charm floated and glowed a soft, hazy glow.

"Bingo!" Yui said. She looked at her partner. "Now what?"

"We need a horseman to unlock it," Yuzuru replied.

"And where do we get that?" the other intern asked.

"Need some help?" a third female voice asked. The interns looked up to see a familiar face.

"Oh," Yuzuru said.

"Hi there," Yui said. "When did you get in town?"

"Just now," the girl's voice answered. "Is this the gate?"

"Uh-huh," Yui said, swishing her long brown ponytail.

"Allow me," the third female said. She stepped forward and pressed her hand against the glass doors. A giant red hole opened and a loud white noise filled the air. The interns took steps back as the noise grew louder. A giant light swallowed the whole city. Everything became silent for ten seconds before the light disappeared. Yui turned to her temporary partner.

"Now what?" she asked. The black-haired intern put her arms behind her head.

"We wait," she said.

-Valentine's Day, 10:45 a.m.-

-Fallen City-

Road whistled at Allen as he stood in only leather pants and his leash and collar. Fantasies danced in her head as Jasdevi took the microphone again.

"This year, the stud will fuck one of these lovely ladies right here on stage!" they announced. Allen, Marion, Alma, and Ophelia looked up with such a jolt. The other monsters sat in confused silence.

"Come on," Jasdevi said. "This will be fun! In fact, we will pick the first girl." The twins turned to the lovely angels standing behind them. Their eyes scanned through the crowd. Ophelia bit her lower lip as she stepped back. Unfortunately, the Jasdevi spotted her with her big red feathers in her hair.

"Yes!" they shouted. "You will do just perfectly!" Devit grabbed Ophelia by the arm and threw her face down onto the stage. Jasdero grabbed Allen by the leash and pulled him over to the other angel.

"Now, do it!" the twins shouted. "Fuck this lovely angel so hard that she's sore!" Allen was about to say no when Aizen bit down in his brain stem. His pupils dilated as he began to breathe heavily. Ophelia looked up like a cornered animal.

"No…" she said in a soft voice. Devit pushed his head forward.

-Valentine's Day, noon-

Elizabeta and Katsuya had to walk Lin Yi down the aisle. The bride looked like she would throw up as the guests rose to their feet. Ivan broke into a polite smile as the young girl walked closer. Lin Yi stood next to her soon-to-be husband.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear. The priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he said. "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Lin Yi Ling and Ivan Braginski." The bride lowered her eyes as the ceremony kicked off. Her head felt like it was floating away. Ivan slipped a gold ringer onto Lin Yi's finger. She did the same for him. Her hands looked so little compared to his. Ivan did his best to say his vows in her native Chinese. The guests could barely hear Lin Yi as she spoke her vows to her groom.

"Do you, Ivan Braginski, take Lin Yi Ling to be your lawfully-wed wife to love and honor in sickness and health, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"I do," the Russian man said.

"Do you, Lin Yi Ling, take Ivan Braginski to be your lawfully-wed husband to love and honor in sickness and health, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do us part."

"I do," the Taiwanese woman said in a small voice. The priest closed his bible.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said. "You may now kiss the bride." Ivan gave new bride a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest said. "I present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Braginski." Ivan clutched Lin Yi's hand tightly, but even that couldn't bring her out of her growing misery spell.

Chapter Ten: Wedding Reception

The reception was held at five o'clock. Through the wedding photos, Lin Ying looked hollow. Her make-up and lace couldn't hide that she now fully belonged to Ivan. They still had one more step to make it complete. For now, they had the party to celebrate.

Wang Ja watched his sister from the other side of the room. She wasn't crying for now, but the light that she had in her soul was almost snuffed out. The bride barely looked up from her plate. Wang Ja clenched his fists at his side. _Don't worry, little sister. I will get us out of this and then we will run somewhere far, far away where they can't touch us. Hang in there._

Natalia glared at her rival from her table as well. For years, she tried to get Ivan's love and affection. Now, this little whore came along and stole her precious brother. Natalia bent her spoon in half. Nobody steals her brother and gets away with it. Lin Yi would have to go! The Belarusian woman's nostrils flared as she began plotting murder again. She glared to her right when a hand rested on her shoulder. Laura shook her head.

"Let it go, Natalia," she whispered. "It's not worth it." Natalia flipped her off before making the toast to the "happy" couple. The party would go on until about ten o'clock at night. In the middle of all of this, there was still one more person feeling the effects of this union between Russia and Taiwan.

In the back, Kiku held his hand to his chest and took in slow breaths. Ever since this morning, he heard this soft thumping in his head. It grew louder and made his head hurt as the day wore on. It reached its peak when Ivan and Lin Yi signed the marriage certificate. Now, it didn't level off. In fact, it grew worse. Only Kiku knew what this all met. Sena poked him in the arm.

"Dear?" she asked. "Dear? What's the matter?" The Japanese man shook his head.

"It's nothing," he lied. Kiku got up and walked outside. The sky looked thick and black tonight. Weather forecasts had been calling for rain this weekend. But, Kiku was worried about another storm heading for the countries. This wedding showed him that this was part of her plan to get her heart back.

Now, that dreaded Woman in Red had all of her powers back. It wouldn't be long before she was free and roaming the living world bringing it to its ruin.

For now, Ivan and his new bride would eat, drink, and party the night away.

Chapter Nine: Tokyo Hands Gate Opens to Slavery and Vows

Chapter Ten: Wedding Reception

The excitement settle into the dust.

The reception was held at five o'clock. Through the wedding photos, Lin Ying looked hollow. Her make-up and lace couldn't hide that she now fully belonged to Ivan. They still had one more step to make it complete. For now, they had the party to celebrate.

Wang Ja watched his sister from the other side of the room. She wasn't crying for now, but the light that she had in her soul was almost snuffed out. The bride barely looked up from her plate. Wang Ja clenched his fists at his side. _Don't worry, little sister. I will get us out of this and then we will run somewhere far, far away where they can't touch us. Hang in there._

Natalia glared at her rival from her table as well. For years, she tried to get Ivan's love and affection. Now, this little whore came along and stole her precious brother. Natalia bent her spoon in half. Nobody steals her brother and gets away with it. Lin Yi would have to go! The Belarusian woman's nostrils flared as she began plotting murder again. She glared to her right when a hand rested on her shoulder. Laura shook her head.

"Let it go, Natalia," she whispered. "It's not worth it." Natalia flipped her off before making the toast to the "happy" couple. The party would go on until about ten o'clock at night. In the middle of all of this, there was still one more person feeling the effects of this union between Russia and Taiwan.

In the back, Kiku held his hand to his chest and took in slow breaths. Ever since this morning, he heard this soft thumping in his head. It grew louder and made his head hurt as the day wore on. It reached its peak when Ivan and Lin Yi signed the marriage certificate. Now, it didn't level off. In fact, it grew worse. Only Kiku knew what this all met. Sena poked him in the arm.

"Dear?" she asked. "Dear? What's the matter?" The Japanese man shook his head.

"It's nothing," he lied. Kiku got up and walked outside. The sky looked thick and black tonight. Weather forecasts had been calling for rain this weekend. But, Kiku was worried about another storm heading for the countries. This wedding showed him that this was part of her plan to get her heart back.

Now, that dreaded Woman in Red had all of her powers back. It wouldn't be long before she was free and roaming the living world bringing it to its ruin.

For now, Ivan and his new bride would eat, drink, and party the night away.

Chapter Eleven: Worry

-February 15th, 3:00 a.m.-

Mari awoke in a bed, staring at the ceiling in a daze.

"I have to get home," she muttered. "I have to get home because I have to work. I probably won't get time to make my lunch. Maybe I could buy something from the cafeteria. Yeah, I could buy something from the cafeteria. If I left now, I probably could make it back in time. Nobody should be out at this time of morning, right? I could just leave here and walk home. My place shouldn't be too far from here, right? I could use make-up to cover up the hickeys on my neck. I just have to get home now."

"What are you talking?" Izaya asked next to her. Mari shook her head.

"Just…" she said.

"What?" he asked. She already knew that the gate's been opened and the rest of round two had been set into motion. Maybe she would still have time to push Izaya away. The information broker went back to sleep with his arm over her body. She tried to push him.

"I have to get home," she said to herself. "I have to get home."

Chapter Twelve: Final Cut

Etsuko stood in the supply closet of Raira Medical University Hospital.

"Souls go to the Underworld after death," she said. "There are five rivers in the Underworld. The Styx leads souls to the Underworld itself. The Acheron is known as the River of Woe. The Phlegethon is the river of five. The Cocytus is the River of Wailing. Finally, there is the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. Those who drink from the Lethe experience complete forgetfulness."

-Valentine's Day, 5:15 p.m.-

Mikado had heard about Aoba getting attacked in the early morning hours. A prostitute and her john found the boy lying half-beaten on the ground. She called the ambulance and Aoba ended up in Raira Medical University Hospital.

For most of the school, Mikado couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt of what happened to his kouhai. However, another thought crossed his mind. This led him to march over to the nurse's office and pound on the door. Junko opened up and noticed the boy coldly eyeing her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Is this what you meant by Kuronuma not having long to live?" he asked. "What did you do to him?" At first, the nurse looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," Mikado said in a quiet voice. "You did something to him. You can't tell me that you don't know that he was beaten so bad that he ended up in the hospital." It took the nurse a few seconds to catch on.

"Oh!" she said. "I heard about that on the news this morning."

"Did you have something to do with it? Did you?"

Junko batted her long eyelashes at him. "Me personally, no. Let's just say that he had a little brush with death. Oh and it's would be pointless to go and see him."

"And why is that?"

Junko gave him an innocent shrug. "It just is." Mikado turned around and headed back to class.

After school, Mikado stopped by the hospital. Aoba was going to be fine. He was most likely to get out the next morning. The founder of the Dollars was relied, but had no idea how long this feeling would last. He stopped at the flower shop on the way to the hospital. Mikado made it to Room 119 and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a groggy voice grumbled. Mikado pushed open the door and slowly walked inside. Aoba sat up in bed all bandaged up and bruised. Mikado tried to shake Junko's voice from his head.

"Are you okay, Aoba?" he asked. "I am so sorry for this. I can't help but feel that this is all my fault." The younger boy stared tilted his head, blinking.

"I'm sorry, but who you are?" he asked. Mikado's eyes grew wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Aoba asked. "How do you even know my name?"

"Aoba, it's me, Ryugamine Mikado. You asked me to become the leader of the Blue Squares. We even made a contract about it."

"What are you talking about?" the younger boy asked. "Are you stalking me or something?" The flowers hit the floor.

-Hours Earlier-

Etsuko snuck into Aoba's room as he slept. She stood over the injured boy as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out syringe of bright yellow liquid.

"The Lethe, the river of forgetfulness. Those who drink from the Lethe experience complete forgetfulness," she said in a low voice. Her fingers felt along Aoba's arm until she found a vein. She cleaned the skin and injected the boy with the bright yellow liquid. The doctor put the empty syringe in her pocket.

"Kuronuma Aoba has taken a drink from the Lethe," she said. "And with that, Chirin's final tie to the Blue Squares has been cut." For safe measure, the doctor found Aoba's phone and deleted any evidence that he met with Kaori in earlier that morning and any trace of Mikado through his number and text messages. After that, Etsuko turned and walked back to doing her rounds.

* * *

-745: p.m.-

Masaomi pulled out his cell phone and dialed up Saki.

"Hi, it's me," her voice mail said. "Let a message and I'll call you back when I can." Masaomi's stomach turned after the beep.

"Saki-chan," he said. "Hey, it's me. Listen, please don't go anywhere tonight. Don't answer the door. Keep the windows locked. Don't answer the phone unless it is me. Please don't ask what's going on, just do it. I will call you in the morning. I love you, goodbye." Masaomi hung up, looking so pale. He hoped that his words had reached her in time.

Chapter Thirteen: Wedding Night

-Eight Hours Before That-

Lin Yi sat on the big four poster bed of red silk sheets. She had graduated to Ivan's master bedroom. This was the part that she dreaded. What kind of sexual misadventure would her new husband drag her into? Lin Yi didn't want to look at what kind of sex toys that he had. She tried not to think about asking about the sex dungeon rumors. The young bride would have to distract herself to make it through this consummation. Already, her stomach began to ache from dinner and all of the crying. She looked at her stuffy wedding dress sitting on the chair in the corner of the room.

Lin Yi about jumped when she heard the door open. Ivan stood in the doorway, untying his bowtie.

"Waiting long?" he asked. His new bride shook her head. She looked so pale. Instinct told her new husband that he should probably be gentle tonight.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Lin Yi nodded, looking away. Ivan sat down on the bed next to her and turned her face towards to him. Her eyes looked so big and hollow.

"There, there," the Russian man whispered. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lin Yi froze as her stomach turned. Ivan pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"I won't do anything you won't like, da," he whispered. "I promised Yao that I would take go care of you and your brother." Yao. Being reminded of that traitor didn't help. Lin Yi's eyes welled up with tears. Ivan leaned in and kissed her on the lips. This time, he gently wrestled her down to the bed. His mouth didn't stray from hers.

"Is this your first time?" he asked. The bride nodded.

"Alright," he said. His hand moved down to her lacy cream-colored gown. She wasn't busty, but she was still cute. Ivan moved down to her throat and kissed her on the neck. He was about to go down further when he heard gulping. The Russian looked up to see Lin Yi looking so pale.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Lin Yi began gulping and taking in heavy breaths.

"I… I can't do this!" she said. The bride pushed him off and rushed to the bathroom. Ivan sat up on the bed, tilting his head.

"Lin Yi?" he asked. Vomiting erupted in the air. Her husband ran so the bathroom door. He pressed his ear to the door and he knocked.

"Are you okay in there?" he asked.

"No!" Lin Yi cried as more vomiting followed. Finally, sobbing came from the bathroom. Ivan sat down on the bedroom floor, waiting for her until it became quiet. A few minutes passed and the Russian man opened the door. He found the bride laying on her side on the bathroom floor. She didn't move or clean her face. Everything she had left looked like it had died. With a heavy heart, Ivan picked her up off the floor and washed the dried vomit from around her mouth.

"I wish there was something I could do to make you happy," he whispered. "I'll give you some time to adjust."

He ended up putting her to bed and sleeping in another room in the house.

Coda: Woman in Red's Song

The Woman in Red rose to her feet in her emptiness.

"My heart has returned to me. My powers have come back to me. Now, it's time for me be free. I will be free."


	20. Plucky Girl Meets the Princess

Match Twenty: Plucky Girl Meets the Princess:

-Bik-

Friendships between women are a powerful force.

I knew grew up in a world of wealth. My mother worked to put me through med school. Our house was a modest building filled with love. Mother and I were happy with how things were for us. But my father, on the other hand, wanted more.

"I am tired of this house," he would complain. "Why don't we leave in a nice big mansion?"

"Wealth doesn't always make a person happy," my mother would say. "We should be blessed for what we have. We all live in a house, have plenty of food to eat, great health, and we are a loving family." That wasn't enough for my father, apparently. By the time I turned ten, he left us to get rich and live the wealthy life. We've not heard back from him ever since.

Still, my mother did the best for me and I turned out right. She was so happy that I started medical school.

"I wish you good luck," mother told me.

Two years later, I met Hen-to and we started dating. For six months, we had a good relationship. He treated me like a lady on our dates. That was the first time, a man didn't belittle me for my lack of wealth or my ambitious goals.

"I grew up poor myself," he told me on our fifth date. I feel bad to say this, but I actually felt better about myself when he said that. But, that's not why I dated him. (I really do love the man and I still do.) However, I wasn't really thinking about us being serious. That was until one warm spring day in April. Hen-to took me by the hands.

"Bik, there is somebody I would like you to meet," he told me. I have to admit, I was caught off-guard by this.

"Okay…" I said. My first thought was I was going to meet his parents. "Uh… isn't a little too early for that?"

"No?" Hen-to said back. "When has it ever been too early to meet the friends of someone that you are dating?" At first, it didn't sink in.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I am taking you to meet my friends this weekend," Hen-to said. I chuckled once I got the message.

"Oh! I see, I see!" I said. My boyfriend gave me a strange look.

"What did you think I meant?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" I said, still laughing. He probably thought that I was being an idiot in that moment.

* * *

On Saturday, Hen-to came to pick me up at my dorm. I had just started on my homework when one of my roommates knocked on my door.

"Bik!" she shouted. "Your boyfriend's here!" I threw down my pen and opened the door. My roommate stood in front of me, giggling.

"What?" I asked. She stepped away, smiling. The other two girls in my dorm smiled as I walked to the front door. Hen-to waited outside. I blushed when I saw his face.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi…" I mumbled. I started to play around my hands.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes!"

He had to take me by the arm as we left my dorm.

* * *

We took a taxi to the Liao Property. I recognized when I looked out of the window. I turned to Hen-to with a puzzled look on my face.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"We're going to meet my friend," he said.

"No, why are we here at the Liao Property?"

"I live here."

"Huh?"

"My friends and I all live on the Liao Property. The boss moved us here after he hired us."

"That's kind of weird."

"Yes, it is." He sounded so dry when he said that. Hen-to was quick to shake his head and smile again. "Come on, my friend is waiting in her house." I became confused as he helped me out of the cab. _She? His friend's a girl?_

Hen-to and I walked up to the main Liao house. My boyfriend knocked on the door.

"Hey boss!" he shouted. "Is Daiyu up?" He backed up when the door opened. Khai greeted us at the door dressed in a business suit.

"Hey boss," Hen-to said. Khai frowned and narrowed his eyes at my boyfriend.

"You have a key to this house, you know?" he asked. Hen-to kept that stupid grin on his face.

"My mistake," he said. "Is Daiyu up?"

"Yes."

"May we come in and visit?"

"That's fine. I am heading out for a business meeting today anyway."

Hen-to gave him a strange look. "Do you need me there with you?" I raised my eyebrow as his boss broke into a grin.

"That won't be necessary," Khai said. "Fei will accompany me this afternoon." When he said that, alarm bells went off in my head. _I bet he's trying to play matchmaker again._ (Despite Hen-to and my blooming relationship, it was still underhanded on how he did it.) He walked past Hen-to and stopped in front of me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Joo," he said.

"Good afternoon," I said, sounding polite. Khai looked over his shoulder at Hen-to.

"Daiyu's upstairs in her room," he said. "She just had her medication." Hen-to and I watched as he walked up to his gate and to the car waiting for him. I looked up at my boyfriend.

"You heard the man," Hen-to said. He took me by the hand and led me into the open house.

* * *

The house looked rather modest and fancy at the same time with its ancient silk carpets, white paper lanterns, and large windows. I looked over into the living room and noticed a Victrola sitting on an end table against the back wall.

"Did we just step back in time or something?" I asked as I looked at the red and gold wallpaper around us. Hen-to chuckled.

"His grandmother chose the design for the house when it was first built," he said. "The boss wants to keep it the way that she wanted it." He took off his shoes and placed them neatly by the door. I did the same and set my shoes besides his.

"Come with me," he said, holding out his hand. I slowly took hold and he led me up the stairs.

The hall upstairs was much darker than the downstairs. I tried to looked around and we walked up to a closed door. Hen-to knocked once.

"Daiyu," he said. "Are you asleep?"

"No," a small voice croaked.

"May we come in?"

"Sure."

Hen-to opened the door. I followed him inside.

When I first saw her, I thought I was staring at a real-life princess.

She had red silk nightgown with her long black hair down. This woman about my age looked so pale. She didn't need make up to be beautiful. The sheets and her bed looked like they were swallowing her whole. Hen-to walked over to the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling, Daiyu?" he asked.

"A little bit tired," the princess said.

"Would you like me to open the shades?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." Hen-to walked over to the window and opened the thick red drapes. Sunlight spilled into the room as he shook his head.

"Honestly," he said. "What kind of a man leaves his ill wife sitting in the darkness?"

"It's okay," Daiyu said. She looked and spotted me standing in the doorway. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes," Hen-to said. He walked over to my side. "This is Joo Bik." He turned his attention to me. "Bik, this is my friend Liao Daiyu."

"Hi," I said in a soft voice.

"Nice to meet you," Daiyu said. "Hen-to only says nice things about you."

"He does?" I asked.

"Yes," the princess said. I turned to my boyfriend smiling at me. He clapped his hands together.

"Great, you two meet each other," he said. "Would you like anything to eat or drink, Daiyu?" The princess shook her head.

"I can't have anything with my medication for about four hours," she said. "But I did leave my book downstairs on the couch last night."

"I'll go get it," Hen-to said. He turned and left the room. I was left alone with the princess when he closed the door behind him. Daiyu and I stared at each other. I have never been alone with fancy people before. I didn't get this aura of snobbery surrounding her.

"Uh… are you sick?" I asked. I didn't know why that came out of my mouth. It probably sounded rude of me in the way that I asked it.

"It's not really much," Daiyu said. "It's just something that I had when I was born." Her eyes looked so bright as she spoke.

"That must be tough," I said.

"I have good days and okay days. Today is rather okay since I took my medication." She paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"Is Hen-to happy?"

"Yes, I think so. He always has that goofy grin when he's around me. He treats me like a lady. And he's good man."

Daiyu closed her eyes as she smiled. "That's good. He's spent so many years trying to making Fei, his parents, and me happy. I always wished that he would find happiness for himself."

I found myself smiling. This princess seemed like a nice person. I turned around when the door opened. Hen-to poked his head inside.

"Is she asleep already?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Well, darn it," my boyfriend said. Hen-to walked in and placed the book by Daiyu's nightstand. He pulled the sheets over her shoulders.

"Daiyu's a new woman," I said.

"Yes, she is," Hen-to said. He stood up and turned to me. "I think you and her will become great friends."

"I think so too," I said to myself.

* * *

-Present Day-

The phone rang in the Chang house. Hen-to grumbled as he reached around for the receiver on his nightstand.

"Hello?" he asked. Hen-to sat up with a serious look on his face. "You're kidding?"

"Baby?" Bik asked as she woke up, rubbing her eyes. His worried expression pushed her into alarm. "Baby, what's wrong?" Hen-to turned his head with a cold fire in his eyes.

"It's Junjie," he said in a low voice. "He's out on bond, but nobody knows where he went." His wife covered her mouth as she gasped.

"No… But how?" Bik asked.

"How do you think?" Hen-to asked.

"But why?"

"That's what I would like to know." Hen-to jumped out bed, got dressed, and march out of the bedroom. Bik sat watching the closed door with her hand to her bare chest.


	21. Past Love, Crisis, and the End of Us

Match Twenty-One: Past Love, Crisis, and the End of Us:

-Ju-

-Summer 2007-

Stefan.

We had been dating for close to a year. We had to date in secret. My father didn't take too kindly to foreigners. He begrudgingly let Tina and I be friends. He would stay out of my way when I had her over. I didn't want to think about how he would react to me having a white boyfriend.

Stefan tried me like a princess. We held hands in public. He wasn't afraid to kiss me in the open.

"Stefan," I would say as I giggled and tried to push him off. "Stop!" He looked at me like a sweet little puppy.

"Aw, don't be like that," he said. Stefan nuzzled me on the neck.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked.

"Keep me around forever and ever?" he asked. I covered my mouth as I broke down giggling.

"You are so silly," I said. Stefan put his arm around my waist.

"I do love you," he said. I blushed as we walked to class. Tina was happy for us. In fact, she encouraged my relationship with him.

"You two look so cute together," she said. I blushed when she said that. The kissy noises didn't help either.

"Stop!" I wailed. Tina laughed as she smacked me on the back.

"I'm just messing with you," she said.

"Ow," I murmured as I rubbed my back. She leaned in close to my face on my desk.

"But I mean it," my dear friend said. "You and him are good for each other."

"You really think so?" I asked. This time, Tina patted me on the head.

"You are happy, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. My friend moved her hand to my shoulders.

"Then you have your answer," Tina whispered. We shared a smile between us.

Stefan and I would meet up under a giant tree in the middle of the park. We would sit there and do nothing. We dated like normal couples, but I didn't really want to be seen in public. My father had no idea of my relationship with his. Our clan was really connected to just about everyone in the Eastern cities of China. One of his partners could spot me with Stefan and report back to him. My boyfriend at the time didn't understand it.

"Why won't you introduce me to your dad?" he asked me as we walked around the park one evening. He nuzzled me on the neck. "You've met my family already. My mom loves you. My dad loves you. Even Adele adores you." My cheeks turned pink as I smiled.

"I love them too," I said. "But I don't think my father would feel the same."

"Aw, why not?"

"I told you, he isn't found of your kind."

"Handsome and suave?"

"Foreigner."

Stefan frowned. "You can't be serious."

"That's just how it is, my love," I said. "My father comes from an old way of thinking. He tried to push Tina away, but Hen-to and Bik managed to intervene."

"What would I have to do to get your dad to accept me?" he asked.

"You can't."

"Aw, that's harsh!"

I took him by the hand. "That's just how it is." I kissed him on the cheek. We walked up to our usual tree. Right away, I noticed a large blanket sitting underneath. I turned to Stefan with an eyebrow raised.

"What is all of this for?" I asked. Stefan turned to me with a naughty smile on his face.

"Part of the surprise I told you about," he said. Stefan took my other hand and pulled me over to the bright pink blanket.

"Get on it," he whispered in my ear. I giggled as I laid back. Stefan climbed on top of me. I playfully tapped him on the nose.

"We can't go too far with this," I told him.

"I know," he said.

I gave him a strange look. "Then… what are you up to?" Stefan kissed me on the lips. He started off genteel with this "surprise". I could never figure out what he was thinking the whole time we were dating. I would just ride along and see what would happen next.

Stefan landed another kiss on my lips. I happily kissed back. I wasn't naïve. Twelve and thirteen-year-olds had some idea about sex. Last year when I had questions about it, my father dropped me off at the Chang House with a red face.

Stefan tried to push his tongue into my mouth. The sensation felt icky at first. I shivered as he tried to go down my throat. I pushed on him to get him off. Stefan looked at me as he backed up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, am I going too fast?"

"I don't know…" I looked up and him and then I looked behind him. "Won't someone see us out here like this?" Stefan pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"It's fine," he said. "Just let me take care of everything." He sank another kiss on my lips. This time, Stefan slipped his hand down my shorts. My hips jumped as he moved lower. He shifted his body as if to block out the view. His fingers crept down into my panties. I managed a yelp before Stefan used his free hand to cover my mouth.

"You were worried about somebody seeing us, remember?" he whispered. "You can enjoy this, but you have to be quiet about it, okay?" Stefan slowed down his fingers. I quickly nodded. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Very good," he whispered. My then-boyfriend stole another kiss from me. His fingers sped up at my lower entrance. My cheeks turned bright red as I murmured.

"W-W-What is this?" I asked. Stefan looked me in the eye.

"You've never touched yourself?" he asked. I shook my head. His lips curved into a smirk.

"Well then, this makes things more interesting," Stefan said. His face lit up as the wheels turned in his brain. He sat up on his knees and unzipped his jeans. My eyes widened as my heart raced.

"Stefan, you can't do that," I said. "You'll get me trouble."

"Relax, we won't go that far," he said. Stefan took me by the hand and shoved it down my jeans. "Just stroke me."

"What?" I asked.

"Rub me while I finger you," I said. My head was too far in my confusing bliss, but his words managed to sink in. I began to move my hand up and down slowly. Stefan tried to bit his lower lip as he gave into whimpering. I looked up at him as his fingers started to go inside.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked.

"Yes!" Stefan said, panting. "You are doing it perfectly." We spent the afternoon pleasuring each other. That day, he opened me up to a new world. After I came for the first time at his fingers, I wondered what else could Stefan show me.

However, three months later, my father found out that I was dating a white boy from Belgium and was furious.

"I will not have my daughter dating any foreigners!" he roared. "The bloodline must be pure Chinese!"

"But I love him!" I argued back.

"I don't care!" my father yelled. "You will end this relationship and that's final!" We fought back and forth, but he won in the end. Stefan and I broke and he went back to Belgium at the start of our final year in junior high because his father got transferred back.

-Present Day-

I looked down at my coffee.

"I don't understand you," I said. Stefan looked up at me.

"What don't you understand?" he asked. I turned and looked up at him.

"Why did you call me out here just to talk? We could've just caught up on the phone. I thought you went back to Belgium after my wedding." I jumped when Stefan grabbed me by the hands.

"Stefan?" I asked. The desperate look in his eyes made me feel uneasy.

"I am still in love with you," Stefan said.

"What?"

"Ever since I went back to Belgium I couldn't stop thinking about you. I love you so much. Come back to Belgium with me."

I stared at him with big eyes. "But… I'm married."

"I don't care! I just have to have you."

"But what about my clan?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in that house? What about your dreams of seeing the world? You didn't want to live the way your father grew up."

"But…"

Stefan sighed. "What do you want?"

I stared at me. "What do… I want?"

"Uh… well…" In that moment, my phone buzzed. "Excuse me." Stefan tried to grab my hands as I reached into my purse for my phone.

"Forget about them," he said.

"I can't," I said, pulling away from his grasp. He sighed as I checked my text messages. My shoulders dropped as I rubbed my forehead.

"Oh god," I muttered.

"What's the matter?" Stefan asked. I clutched my phone by my side.

"I'm sorry, Stefan," I said. "But I can't."

"What?" he asked. I looked up at my old boyfriend.

"I can't go to Belgium with you," I said. "My clan needs me."

"But Ju…"

I shook my head. "They aren't a burden that I thought they were. These people are my family. They need me and I need them. My clan is all that I have now. If I left with you, who's going to take care of them?" I put my hands over his when he opened his mouth.

"I love my husband and I don't want to break his heart," I said. "I still think highly of you, but what we had when we were younger doesn't exist anymore. We're not kids anymore. I buried us in a little box in my heart and I would love to keep us there. I'm sorry, Stefan. But I just can't leave and return your love." I kissed him on the cheek.

Stefan stared at me, stone-faced. "Is that how you really feel?"

"Uh-huh," I said as I nodded once. He gave me a calm smile.

"I understand," my former love said in a low voice.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan," I said.

"Don't be," he said.

I turned my head when I heard the glass doors opened. Tina and Mei stood in the doorway, panting. I tilted my head.

"Tina? Mei?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" My American friend turned to my former lover.

"Stefan!" Tina shouted. "What's going on here?!" Stefan let go of my hands.

"Nothing," he said. "She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Stefan stood up and paid for his coffee and cake.

"Where are you going?" Mei asked.

"Back to Belgium," he said as he walked up to the glass doors. "Isn't that what you all wanted for me?" He paused with his hand to the glass. "Now I have to go back to my wife and kids." And just like that, Stefan was out of my life with that bitter-sounding statement him muttered. I looked at Tina and Mei.

"Wait, he was…?" I asked.

"Yes," my friends said.

"Oh," I muttered. "Think we should apologize to his wife?"

"Why?" Mei asked. "You didn't do anything." I still frowned. I knew that Stefan was flirtatious, even when we were dating back in 2007. I guess he hadn't changed at all.

* * *

Meanwhile in the emptiness, the Woman in Red smirked. The fifth gate had been located.


	22. Mother Russia

Match Twenty-Two: Mother Russia:

-February 15th-

-Moscow, Russia-

Lin Yi woke up alone in the master bedroom. She looked over at the clock and her eyes widened. _Ten in the morning? I've been asleep for that long._ Lin Yi looked around the room. A fresh light pink dress hung on the back of the bathroom door for her. She slowly climbed out of bed, confused. Her fingers ran along the left sleeve. The newlywed remembered seeing this dress in her closet when she first moved into Ivan's house. Her then-fiancé gave it to her as a welcome present. Seeing it again made her heart sink.

Once she got dressed, the newlywed wandered down to the dining hall. The lack of people in sight sent a chill down her spine. It felt like walking into a horror movie. However, her ears perked up when she heard a bouncing noise. To Lin Yi's relief, Katyusha sat at the table, reading a book. The Ukrainian woman looked up when she footsteps.

"Oh, good morning, Lin Yi!" she greeted her younger sister-in-law. "Are you feeling better? Did you sleep well?" The newlywed looked so confused.

"I don't understand…" she mumbled.

"Understand what?" Katyusha asked.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, Ivan had a meeting to go to his morning. He let you sleep in because you got sick last night. He asked me to come over and check on you when you woke up."

"Why would he do that?"

"You got so sick. So, he just let you rest." Katyusha walked as her younger sister-in-law walked over to the table and sat down in a daze.

"He did that for me?" Lin Yi asked. She moved her hand to her cheek.

"Are you hungry?" the Ukrainian woman asked. "I'll go get your breakfast." The young newlywed didn't look up as Katyusha got up and walked to the kitchen. Who was Ivan? He didn't try to force himself on his wife, set out fresh clothes to wear, and let her rest from getting sick last night. She heard about how scary he was and everyone thought he was creepy. For the most part, Ivan let her cry it out and treated her like a lady. He didn't even try to make any sexual advances towards her. Yet Toris, Eduard, and Raivis looked so terrified around their boss. Even Yao was feared and distrusted the Russian man.

Lin Yi tried not to think about her brother who put her in this situation.

Katyusha walked back into the room with a silver tray.

"We weren't sure if you up for eating something heavy," she said. "I asked Wang Ja to help out." Katyusha set down the tray and lifted the lid. Lin Yi's eyes widened at the rice vermicelli floating in a soup with little bits of pork and vegetables. She turned to see her sister-in-law smiling at her.

"Wang Ja said that this is what you would eat when you got sick," she said as her breasts jiggled. Lin Yi slowly picked up her chopsticks and broke them apart. Katyusha took a seat next to her.

"How is it?" she asked. The younger girl slurped up her noodles as she nodded.

"It's not too hot or cold, is it?" her sister-in-law asked. "I wasn't sure how long I should heat it up." Lin Yi ate up without looking up. She didn't even speak as she ate. Katyusha watched her with her elbows propped on the table.

* * *

Ivan didn't have time to plot out the honeymoon. His boss started to keep him busy since after Christmas. He didn't have the details just yet. All that the Russian man knew that the Tadpole Project was being reborn. Ivan didn't want to involve his new wife with anything involving the Sodom and Gomorrah Projects or the game. She had trouble adjusting to her new situation. Lin Yi didn't need to more upset in her life.

This evening, Ivan came home to Wang Ja waiting at the door for him. The Russian man's face didn't change.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You got a phone call this morning," his butler said.

"From whom?" Ivan asked. The Hong Kong man handed him a piece of paper. His boss looked at the paper and tilted his head.

"I can't read this," he said. "Why didn't you write this in Russian?"

"He went too fast over the phone," Wang Ja said. "He said that his name was Jakov or something like that." Ivan went silent with a stone face. He walked past his butler into the house. Wang Ja stared with a curious look on his face. That phone call he received earlier in the day spiked his curiosity.

Meanwhile this could be the way he and Lin Yi could get away from Ivan for good. He had no idea that he had stumbled upon something that speed the Wasteland into the nightmare it once was.

* * *

-Present-

-Ikebukuro, Japan-

Ivan stood in the lobby of Rampo Biotech. He eyed the research team sitting on the black leather couches. The man in the black fur-trimmed coat said that it would take them a couple of hours before the tadpoles would be ready. Ivan frowned. He didn't understand why his boss was so interested in these superhuman creatures? He didn't understand why the research team wanted them so badly. Ivan was supposed to be here like he was ordered. Just observe the tadpoles, meet with Tandeki, and head back to Russia to work on their end of this game. Ivan grimaced for he knew what the end result would entail.

It was a good thing he left Lin Yi with Kiku and Sena for this meeting.

Everyone looked up when they heard footsteps walk into the lobby. Kitano stood in the stood in his lab coat and glasses.

"Welcome, gentlemen and lady!" he greeted them with his arms out. "It's nice to see you again. Follow us to the examination room!"


	23. Hibakujumoku

Match Twenty-Three: Hibakujumoku:

Alfred had been so crept out by that little girl that he almost forgot about Florence. Today, he decided to focus his attention on her. He walked up to the girls' door and knocked.

"Alfred!" Florence said when she opened up. "I didn't expect to see you over here today." The American man rubbed the back of his head.

"I've been busy lately," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Florence said. She moved aside, letting the tall American man inside.

"How have you been?" Alfred asked, sitting on the couch.

"I'm good," she said. "A little tired lately." The American man gave her a strange look.

"Tired?" he asked. Alfred did a little math in his head. "What day is it?"

"Sunday?" Florence asked.

"No, I mean is it still July or August?"

"I think it's the first of August if I am not mistaken."

"That can't be right."

"What do you mean?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing." Florence took a seat next to him.

"How have you been?" she asked. Alfred rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

"Ah, bored," he said. "I haven't been able to see your faces in weeks, dude. You still keeping that garden?"

"Yes," the tree spirit spoke up. "Would you like to see it?"

"Maybe later," Alfred said. "I just want to stay here and chill with you for a little while, you know what I mean?" Florence's face seemed to light up when he said that.

"I can see what you mean," she said. "How you figured out who that little girl was?" Alfred chuckled nervously.

"I haven't seen her lately and no," he replied. "I almost don't want to know who she is or what she wants with me." The American man trembled. "It gives me the creeps." Florence held his hand. She rested her head on his shoulder. Alfred's heart jumped in his chest.

"Uh… Florence?" he asked. "Are you going to sleep on me?"

"No," she said.

"Had a long morning?"

"Lydia and I cleaned around the house."

"Have you been sick lately?"

"No."

Alfred put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He looked around for a bit before pushing her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Florence asked.

"Shhh," Alfred whispered. "Just lay here for a while. It's rather nice."

The tree spirit drew her eyes closed. "You're like a giant warm teddy bear." The American man blushed as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh… thanks… I guess…" he said. Alfred glanced down to see a sleeping Florence. _And she's asleep already._ Still, he couldn't help but wonder if she was really coming down with something and didn't know it. Earlier this month, Florence was strong enough to climb down a tunnel while carrying a full picnic basket. How much cleaning did the girls do today? Even that wouldn't have tired her out. Florence didn't have a fever. On the outside, she looked fine. Maybe Lydia would know something if he asked.

Speaking of which…

Alfred looked around the living room. He hadn't seen Lydia trying to spy on them from the kitchen, den, or hallway. Did she finally start trusting him? As much as he wanted to believe that, Florence's condition would be more pressing than her sister's relationship with an outsider. Knowing her, Lydia was probably at the hospital, looking for answers.

* * *

Across town, Lydia sat in the doctor's office. This morning, she got a call from the hospital.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is this Miss Whitfield?" a man asked on the other line.

"Speaking," the young girl said.

"This is Dr. Morris," the man said. "This about your sister. Can you come by the hospital and talk?" Her stomach sank when she heard those words.

"Will I need Florence to come with me?" she asked. Lydia whispered her question after looking around.

"No, you can just come in alone," the doctor said.

"Okay," Lydia mumbled. Within an hour, she made it to the hospital. Now, she sat waiting with the clock ticking on the back wall. Lydia could never stand the sound. She turned when she heard the door close behind him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Morris said. "How are you today?"

"Fine," Lydia said in a shaking voice.

"And how is your sister?"

"She's been a bit tired lately, but she's fine." Lydia closed her hands in her lap. Dr. Morris came around and sat down at his desk. Lydia lowered her head, but kept her eyes upwards.

"What is this about, doctor?" she asked. Dr. Morris pulled out Florence's file sat it down on the desk.

"We got the test results back on Florence's blood," he said. "Her body is starting to reject the medication." Lydia lifted her head.

"What?" she asked. The girl had already prepared herself for when this news would be coming, but she didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"How long does she have before she dies?" Lydia asked.

"It's hard to say," Dr. Morris said, pushing his hair from his forehead. "At most, she has a year."

"And at least?"

"I believe by the end of this year alone."

"I see." Lydia's stomach turned. "I don't have to tell Florence right away, do I?"

"We could run more tests to get a precise reading if you like."

The young woman shook her head. "No, that will be fine. Can I take a moment?"

"Of course," the doctor said. "You can take all of the time that you need." Lydia bowed her head.

"Thank you," she said in a quiet voice. She stepped out of his office and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Back at the house, Alfred got a text. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. The American man had to be careful not to wake up Florence in his arms. When pulled up his text messages, the latest one from Lydia.

"Alfred, we have to talk."


	24. Elend

Match Twenty-Four: Elend:

Ludwig looked at Lydia Harel's file.

Why did she look so much like that woman that kept appearing around him? He couldn't find anything else about the Harel family. The genealogist branch didn't have any more information on them. (After checking four times, they came up with nothing.) How could a family vanish without a trace?

Ludwig looked at Lydia's photo again. She looked like a typical eighteen-year-girl with a bright smile and the future in her eyes. There's no way she could be that woman that the German man kept running into. What happened to her to make her look so worn out and frightened?

_What have you seen in the days of the war?_

Ludwig flipped the picture between his fingers. What did Lydia want with him if she was indeed Lydia? The German man didn't believe in ghosts. He ran on a pragmatic mind. Superstitions met nothing to him. Maybe Lydia had a granddaughter?

He lifted his head when his cell phone rang.

"Ello?" he asked. A woman's screams came out choked-up on the other line. Ludwig held the phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong? Who is this?" he asked. The screaming went on for five minutes before the other line went dead. Ludwig looked at his phone. _What was that all about?_ His phone rang again.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"Germany?" Feliciano asked on the other line in a trembling voice. Ludwig looked at his phone, puzzled.

"What is it, Feliciano?" he asked, softening his tone. He heard sobbing over the other line. The Italian man was whimpering so fast, but Ludwig managed to pick up on "brother", "shot", "nightmare", and "fear".

"What are you saying?" the German man asked. "Did you have a nightmare about Lovino shooting you?"

"Yes!" Feliciano cried. "I don't why he would do that! I don't understand it!"

"Okay… Why would this happen?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

Ludwig rubbed his forehead. What was going on with them? Kiku seemed to go back to his reclusive ways. He stopped coming to the world meetings and Sena wouldn't allow anyone to see him. He did one glance of Kiku when he went over to the Japanese man's house. His friend looked like he hadn't slept in days. Ludwig wondered if he had been eating.

"Is he okay?" he asked Sena the other day.

"No," she said. Her tone reminded him of his dogs when he took away their bones. Sena's look in her eyes shouted at him to get off of her property. The German man tried to peek into the house.

"Anything else?" Sena hissed. Ludwig shook his head.

"No, have a good evening," he said. The German man turned and walked away. Still, he wouldn't give up on his friend. Back in present day, Ludwig leaned back in his chair.

"Hey, Italy," he said. "Are you alone right now?"

"Yes…" Feliciano said. Ludwig took in a deep breath.

"There is something that I need to tell you," he said. "I can't do it over the phone."

"What's the matter, Ludwig? You're scaring me," the Italian man said.

"I will be over in about half an hour," the German man said. He hung up before Feliciano could say a word. Ludwig looked at his cell phone. His eyes trailed back to Lydia Harel's photograph on his desk. He couldn't help but think of that young woman that appeared to him twice. Why did she want to go back 6972 Polanów so badly? It didn't exist anymore no thanks to the bombs from the Second World War. Ludwig doubted that the woman wouldn't find whatever she was looking for there. That bombed house was probably a parking lot by now. The more he stared at that photo, the more questions he had. She didn't seem to give him a straight answer either. That was another thing. Why did that woman look so scare all of the time?

Ludwig sat up when he heard a knock on his door. Gilbert stood in the doorway with a pale-looking face.

"Something the matter, Gilbert?" the German man asked his brother.

"West, there is something I need to tell you," he said in a low voice.

"What?" his younger brother asked. The Prussian man closed the door behind him.

"Before I say it," he said. "You have to promise something after I have told you everything." Ludwig slowly nodded once.

"Alright," he said.

"Okay," Gilbert said. He opened his mouth to keep.

* * *

Sena lay beside Kiku in their futon. Ever since last night, he had been lying motionless in his bed. His empty eyes looked like they had seen all of the realms of hell before reaching the emptiness. Her husband kept muttering something over and over again. Sena rested her head on Kiku's chest.

"I will get you back to normal dear," she whispered. "We will get through this." This time, something else caught her ear.

"Hm? What did you say?" she asked. The woman moved her ear to her husband's mouth. His words didn't come out so clear.

"Honey, what are you saying?" Sena asked. Her ear came within inches of his lips.

"Chaos will reign," he murmured. "The three beggars… They will come and blood will fill the streets of Ikebukuro again." Sena drew back all color drained from her face.

"Honey, what does that mean?" she asked. Kiku's hand reached up and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Baby!" she shouted as she tried to pull away. "Let go! Let go, you're hurting me!" Kiku's hand finally went limp as he took in slow breaths. Sena rested her head against his chest again. His faint heartbeat calmed her down enough to think. She sat up, looking at her husband. What was he talking about? Doctors and therapists weren't helping him. Sena frowned at the next option that she would have to consider. Her fingers caressed his cheek.

"Baby, it looks like we might have to get a priest to get you back to normal," she muttered. Sena breathed in and puffed up her cheeks.

"Yeah…" she muttered with a bitter taste in her mouth.

* * *

On the same night, Feliks sat in his office playing with his empty gun. He paused and glanced behind him.

"Ah, so they are here already," he said. Feliks closed up his gun.


	25. Family Crisis II, Panic, and Countermeasure

Match Twenty-Five: Family Crisis II, Panic, and Countermeasure:

-Ju-

On a Sunday, I called the clan in for a meeting.

"We have a crisis," I said at the head of the table. "Hen-to, tell them what you told me last night." Hen-to stood up with a pale face.

"Junjie's out on bail," he said in a trembling voice. Silence in the room erupted into a sea of eyes growing big.

"What?!" Hark shouted. Szu drew her knees to her chest.

"I'm afraid so," Hen-to said.

"Did Rat-Face bail him out?" Fei asked.

"Yes," my other advisor said.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Let's focus on the situation at hand here," I spoke up. Hen-to took his seat. I clicked on my pen and put it to the pad.

"We don't know what Junjie or Jianjun are planning to do next," I said. "He could go after us or one of his other victims."

"And his father," Yao said.

"Right," I said. I rubbed my forehead. His parents let him run amok that long? It makes me sick. I puffed up my cheeks before adjusting my focus.

"The best things to do at the moment are to keep up your guard and keep tabs on Junjie and Jianjun," I said.

"I have my cop buddies to track Junjie," Hen-to said. "They would have good reason to."

"Good," I said. "But what about my uncle?"

"We've got him," Fei said. "I always wanted just once to nail that bastard at his own game." My eyes turned to Szu as he and Hen-to went into another rant about growing up with my uncle and how he used my mother. She sat at the table, pale and trembling. She didn't even look up the whole time. Last time, I was so caught up in my issues that I didn't ask about how she felt or if she was doing okay.

"How are you doing there, Szu?" I asked. The rest of the clan looked at her. When she lifted her head, her eyes looked like a deer about to be hit by a truck.

"I feel sick," she said in a soft voice. Lili pulled his daughter into his arms.

"You don't have to stay through this meeting if you don't want to," I told her. Szu shook her head.

"No?" I asked.

"I can take this," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"You don't have to-"

"Please! Don't treat me like I am weak! I am not weak!" Her father tightened his grip around her as she spoke.

Hearing her say that gave me a wash of relief. At least, I knew that she was getting better from this nightmare. I loosened my fist on the table.

"If you want to talk to us, we will be willing to listen to you," was all I said.

"Thank you," Szu said in a small voice.

"We'll make this as easy for you to handle," Yao added.

"We still have to see to it that that little shit goes to prison," Hen-to said. "I don't care about my language either. That's just what he is."

"Yes, we are aware of that, dear," Bik said.

"But do we even know where Junjie is right now?" I asked. The silence in the room gave me a sinking feeling.

"Right…" I said. _Oh, this is not good._ Not knowing where Jianjun is was one thing, but Junjie was a whole mess. I leaned back in my chair and puffed up my cheeks. Life, stop throwing curveballs at me.

"Okay," I said.

"Need a moment?" Cai asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm good," I said. "What were we talking about again?"

"That little shit and Rat Face," Hen-to said.

"Can you reframe from calling them that?" I asked. Hen-to frowned and snorted.

"Fine, my lady," he said.

"Could you not call me that?" I asked. "My name is Ju. I don't like when you call me "my lady"; it's too weird."

"My apologizes," Hen-to said.

"Do we have any ideas for countermeasures once we catch Junjie?" I asked. "We have to turn him back over to the police in case he doesn't something."

"We can't wait for that to happen," Qian said. "By the time it gets to that point, it'll be too late."

"Yes," I said. "I fear the same thing you do. We must track him down, keep an eye on him, and warn all of his potential victims." I looked at all of the faces of my clan.

"I know this will be time-consuming," I said. "But as we stand, this is all we can do for the time being. Any objections?" Nobody said a word. I closed up my pen.

"Good," I said. "We shall go onto the next item on the agenda." My eyes stayed on my clan as I changed to a new set of notes. I had hoped never to see or hear about that bastard again until the trial. I felt bad for Szu, all of Junjie's victims, and his adoptive father. I decided to give him at a call personally. I looked up when I felt someone grab my hand under the table. I glanced to my left and saw Yao eyeing me. It was then I realized once again that I am not alone in this. He's going to have to keep reminding me of this until Junjie is behind bars for a long time.

* * *

By morning, all of the older countries would receive an e-mail with a spam-like address. "Can You Count Backwards from One Thousand?" was the subject title. When the message was opened, it took them to a web page with a giant world clock. Only as Antonito noticed when he got his message, this clock seemed to be counting down to something. The older countries dreaded the significance behind this page. The younger countries didn't get it when they saw this clock. Feliks chuckled when he saw the hands moving backwards. He bookmarked the page and closed his browser. Feliks began playing with his "future wife" that he kept in his desk drawer.

Everyone else couldn't understand why the Polish man was staying so calm through all of this growing panic.


	26. Family Visit

Match Twenty-Six: Family Visit:

The taxi dropped Lin Yi in front of Kiku and Sena's house. For the first time in a long time, the young girl perked up. Ivan's house suffocated her. Still, he made no advances towards her. He would bring her back small gifts every time he went on a business trip. Even through Ivan trying to make this marriage work and get her to warm up to her, Lin Yi felt like Persephone in the Underworld with Ivan as her Hades.

Today, this Persephone would be allowed back on the earth.

Lin Yi walked up to the front door and knocked. Sena greeted her at the door, looking worn out.

"Are you okay?" her sister-in-law asked. The older woman gripped the door frame as he body trembled. The bags under her eyes looked like sand bags to weigh down the curtains. Sena didn't get time to fix her hair or put on her trademark red bandana. She smiled and nodded.

"Ah, yeah," Sena said. "I just didn't sleep well last night. Come inside." Lin Yi followed inside with a concerned look on her face. Sena wasn't acting cranky today, but then again, she was much kinder towards the Taiwanese girl in general.

"Where is Kiku?" Lin Yi asked.

"In his room," Sena said. "He hasn't gotten out of bed in weeks. He won't eat and he keeps mumbling strange things to himself."

"Can I see him?" the Taiwanese girl asked. Sena sat down next to her on the couch and sighed.

"Sure," she said. "Come with me." The older woman got up and walked down the hall. Lin Yi followed behind, silent. Sena gently knocked on the bedroom door.

"Honey," she said. "Lin Yi is here." A low mumbling was all that she got in response.

"We're coming in, okay?" Sena asked. She pushed open the door. Lin Yi gasped when she saw her brother. Kiku sat up in bed, looking so pale. He mumbled something under his breath as he bit on his fingers. The Japanese man hadn't look like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Kiku?" Lin Yi asked. She took slow steps forward. His eyes looked glazed over as he looked to the direction of the sounds coming towards him. The younger girl leaned down to face him.

"Kiku?" she asked.

"Lin Yi?" the older man asked. "Lin Yi, is that you?"

"Yes," she said. "How are you?" His body broke down trembling. How could she look so cheerful when there was hell coming for them all? Of course, she didn't know what her union with Ivan has brought. When Kiku looked into her eyes, he could his beloved Tokyo engulfed in red shadows. The Woman in Red's laughter echoed in his ears.

Sena turned to Lin Yi.

"Oh, where's Ivan?" she asked. The Taiwanese girl shrugged.

"He said that he had some business to handle with some group based out of Ikebukuro. He just dropped be off here and drove off to some biotech company."

"Will he be stopping by here?"

"I don't think so."

Their voices showed so distant. However, Kiku's ears caught "biotech company". His eyes widened as his mind went back to that place. A gentle hand rested atop his head. Against his better judgement, the Japanese man slowly looked upwards. The Woman in Red's lips curved into a little smirk. Kiku opened his mouth, but she pressed a finger to her lips.

"They can't see me," the look in her eyes said.

_What do you want from me?_

_We've been over this many times, dearest._ She took hold of his cheeks and chin. _I will be with as we watch this world be covered in my shadows._ Her lips pressed against him in a choking way.

_Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_Aw, Kiku! You know I can't do that. You and I are destined to be together. You and I will become one and watch this world's distraction._

Kiku shook his head. _No! I don't want this._

_But you have no choice. This is just how it is._

_No! No!_

"Kiku?" another woman's voice asked. Another hand grabbed him by the shoulder. The Japanese man jerked his head upwards. His wife stared him in the eyes. He stumbled backwards, letting off a hoarse scream.

"Kiku! Kiku!" Sena said. "It's me. Are you okay?" He stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" he asked. The younger woman tilted her head.

"It's me, Sena," she said. "Your wife, remember? The Japanese man sat, panting. Lin Yi waved her hand in front of his face. Kiku's vision blurred as fell backwards on the floor.

"Kiku!" the women screamed. The last thing he saw in the dark was the Woman in Red smirking at him.

* * *

She floated over the unconscious Japanese man. His misery sent happy chills down her spine. His taste made her heart do little flips in her chest. Whenever he saw her, Kiku's body would go stiff. Her appearance was enough to freight him. She marveled at his resistance. Sure, he said no now. Once the final approached, he would welcome her with open arms. He would come to accept his role by her side and watch as the world bent to her destruction. The Woman in Red can't make him do it; he had to do it on his own accord.

Her lips curved into a cat-like smile.

Luckily for her, that time would come sooner. The three beggars were already in Ikebukuro and the fifth gate had been located.


	27. Witches in England

Match Twenty-Seven: Witches in England:

Arthur had no idea how involved into the Wasteland he was.

The truth first came to him when he was walking back to his flat one evening. Actually, Arthur had a feeling that he was being followed before he even reached his door. Within the covered London streets, a woman in black robes spotted the English man walking through with his hands in his pockets. She looked up and ahead and nodded at another woman also dressed in black robes further ahead. Both vanished as the English man walked by a butcher shop. Arthur froze and looked behind him. He couldn't see anyone that would stand out. Still, something inside of him didn't settle down.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Flying Mint Bunny whispered.

"Keep your head down," the British man said. "I think we are being followed."

"By who?"

"I don't know."

Flying Mint Bunny wrinkled his little nose. "I don't like those women spying on us."

"How many of them are there?"

"Two, so far."

"So far?"

"I don't know exactly how many of them there are?"

His invisible, furry friend shook his head. England kept his eyes lowered as he pushed his way through the crowd. Three more women in black robes watched as the English man rounded the corner.

Arthur walked up to his flat door and pulled out his key. Flying Mint Bunny had his eyes out behind his human friend for the rest of the way home. As soon as the lock clicked, his little ears perked up.

"Arthur! Look out!" he shouted. No sooner had he cried out, the English man opened the door to a cold apartment. He froze when he looked inside.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked.

"It's okay me, Mr. Kirkland," a woman's voice replied. The English man jumped when he directed his attention to the living. The woman in question was sitting on his couch. She had her hood down, revealing her straight black that came down to her shoulders. Her baby blue eyes could cut through his soul.

"Who are you? How did you get in my flat?" Arthur asked. The woman smiled at him, pretending to look hurt.

"Aw, Mr. Kirkland," she said. "How could you not recognize an old friend?"

"Old friend? I don't even know you!"

The woman shook her head. "Of course you don't. Mother told that you wouldn't." She looked over Arthur's shoulder and flicked her right middle finger out. Poor Flying Mint Bunny was sent flying back like he had be shot with a bullet.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" the English man cried, turning to him. He turned back to the woman on the couch.

"You! What did you do to my friend?!" he shouted.

"Relax," the woman said. "He's going to be fine. I just sent him off to another realm for the time being. He'll be back soon."

"What do you want from me?" the English man asked. His voice trembled as he spoke. His body wanted to run away, but he couldn't move. The woman pushed back her hair from her cloak.

"I just want to talk," she said.

"About what?"

"You have a big role to play in our game." Her eyes lit up as she smiled like a cat. It was then Arthur noticed something abnormal about this woman.

"What are you?" he asked. "What game?"

"My, my, my, my," she said. "You don't remember, don't you?" Arthur slowly shook his head. The woman sighed.

"I figured as much." She pushed back her bangs. The room began to feel even colder around Arthur. He stepped back with all of the color drained from my face.

"No…" he said. The woman now looked stripped of her clothing and hair to pinkish rubber-like skin. Different markings of blasphemy covered the skin. Her blue eyes had changed to golden and black.

"Yes," she hissed. Arthur sank to his knees.

"Nightcomer…" he whispered. The room suddenly became warm and the woman looked more human again.

"My name is Hecate," she said. "Nice to meet you, again." The English man moved his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Hecate stood and walked over to him. She took him by the cheeks.

"You can't walk away from this, Arthur," she said in a low voice. "You have to try and remember everything that has been going on."

"But…"

She pressed her forehead against his. "Don't talk. You have to remember your role in this game."

His pupils dilated as tangled-up images filled his head. He found himself floating above Ikebukuro. Seven right lights sprung up towards the sky. Arthur's heart became unsettled as he realized what they were.

_Are these…?_

_You're familiar with the seven seals?_

_Yes…_

_You know what needs to be done._

_But I can't. I don't want to hurt him._

_You know she won't let him suffer too much._

_But he's still my friend. Haven't you seen how he suffers?_

_This has to be done. You know this. We must free her to bring the kingdom upon the earth. Don't you want to see home in its full glory again?_

_But people will die._

_A small sacrifice to pay._

Red shadows slowly covered the city below like a thick blanket. A hollowed scream rang through Arthur's ears. A lump formed in his throat as he already knew who it was. Once the red shadows covered the city, everything went black. There was a scream.

And then… Nothing.

Arthur's body felt hollow as Hecate removed his hands from his cheeks. Her lips came within inches of his.

"You know what needs to come next," she whispered. Hecate gave him a quick kiss. "We will keep in touch." She stood up and walked past him out the front door. The English man didn't move as he heard the door closing behind him.

"Arthur?" a high-pitched voice asked seconds later. He didn't respond as Flying Mint Bunny flew in front of him.

"Hello? Are you feeling okay?" he asked. "You look so pale." The English man stood up and walked back to his room as if in a daze.

"Arthur?" Flying Min Bunny asked. The bedroom door slapped closed down the hall.

* * *

The next day, Arthur came over to Kiku's house days before Lin Yi and Ivan came to Japan. The English man knocked on the door. He forced himself to smile as the door opened a crack.

"Sena, love!" he said. "Is Kiku in?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see him for a little bit."

"He isn't feeling well."

"It will only take a minute, I promise. I just want to pop in, say hi, and I'll be on my way."

Sena dropped her head back as she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. You only have five minutes!"

"Cheers, love."

"Whatever." Sena moved aside to let the English man inside. Arthur walked down the hall and found Kiku in his bedroom. The Japanese man stared out into space with a blank stare. Arthur quietly closed the door behind him.

"Hello, old chap," he said in a low voice. Kiku stared at him with empty as his stomach turned. Behind Arthur were five purple shadows floating around. One of them had their gold eyes locked on the Japanese man. Kiku's body went stiff.

"What's the matter, mate?" Arthur asked. The Japanese man fell backwards onto his futon.

"Kiku? Kiku?" the English man asked.


	28. Olive

Match Twenty-Eight: Olive:

Alfred wasn't prepared for the bad news.

"What?" he asked. Lydia nodded with a sad look on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

The glow started to fade from his eyes. "So… She's going to die?"

"Yes."

"When?"

Lydia shuffled her feet. "I can't be certain. Maybe months or a year from now." The American man didn't know how to process this at first. He opened his mouth, but closed it.

"Oh," he said. The next thing struck him as a hard blow. Lydia quickly bowed.

"Could you please not see Florence anymore?" she asked. "Thank you." She closed the door in Alfred's face before he had the chance to say a word. He stood there with a dumb look on his face. Florence was dying? He just thought that she was just tired from working in the garden for most of the summer. The American man never thought to connect the dots.

But he couldn't stay away.

A certain fondness for the tree spirit was starting to evolve and change shape. Alfred had to know what was possible. But Lydia had turned into a guard dog with her sister. She tried blocking his calls. The young lady wouldn't even let him into the house. Alfred had to wait and see if Lydia would leave for the day. Too bad for him, that felt rare. Frustrated, he called up Arthur on August first.

"Hello?" the British man asked. Something about his tone showed so nervous.

"Are you feeling okay, dude?" Alfred asked.

"Uh… yeah," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," the younger brother said. "I have a question."

"What?"

Alfred rubbed the back of his head. "Can a human and a spirit have a relationship together?"

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Please humor me here."

"Sure, yes. It is possible." There was a pause on the other line. "May I ask why?"

"Uh… well…. It's about Florence and me."

"Oh."

Alfred made a strange face. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Alfred, old chap. How is your lady friend?"

"She's been a little tired. Why?"

"I have seen the cleaners floating around her house."

"Cleaners?" The American man looked even more puzzled. "Are you feeling okay, dude?"

Arthur nervously chuckled. "Of course I am. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Uh… Okay then. What should I do with Florence?"

"What about her?"

"I think I have a thing for her."

"Oh, I see."

"There you go again."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't we should be together, do you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Do what you want. If you want to be with her, then do it."

The American man really looked confused. "Huh?" Alfred looked at his cell phone. Arthur had been sounding so off ever since they began his call.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't be a good idea for us together," he said.

"I still don't think so," his brother said. "But if you like her that much, then end up together. You don't have much time to be with her anyway. She's going to die soon, isn't she?" The American man about fell off of the sofa with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Wait… How did…?" he began to ask.

"Go!" Arthur said. "You don't have much time. We all don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

"Listen, we shouldn't talk to each other for a while. Enjoy what little time you have with Florence and you have a good life," the Englishman said with a hit of sadness in his voice. "Goodbye, dear little brother." He hung up before Alfred could say another word. The American man stared at his phone, blinking.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Still, Arthur seemed to have given him the go ahead to try and maybe have a relationship with Florence before she died. The American man began to feel cocky in his plans to woo over the tree spirit. He would have to see how much she knew about romantic human relationships first and then charm her over into being more than friends. But then, Alfred frowned.

There was still Lydia. She wouldn't even let him around her older sister. Asking for help would be out of the question. Yao and his wife were tied up with their clan and Junjie. Arthur had just "cut him off" over the phone. Ivan was in Ikebukuro at the moment. Maybe, Francis could be some help in this situation. Alfred scrapped the idea after a little more thought. This would take a little more thought to push into sneaking past Lydia and trying to form a relationship with Florence. Still, he would have to act fast before he would lose that chance forever. Speaking of which, the American man had a more pressing sense of drag from Arthur words over the phone.

"Enjoy what little time you have with Florence and you have a good life."

Alfred shuddered as he shoved his phone into his pocket and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Arthur sat on the floor, trembling. That should do it. He couldn't get his younger brother mixed up in the Wasteland already flooding towards the English man. A pair of soft, dainty hands rested on his shoulders.

"Have you finished what you requested?" Hecate whispered in his ear. Arthur slowly nodded. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Very good," she whispered. "Now you are ready to add your part into this game. Come with me." The Nightcomer pulled him to his feet and dragged him along with her into her own void of a portal.


	29. Uncle Con Man

Match Twenty-Nine: Uncle Con Man:

It should've been his.

Men inherited clans. The Liao clan should be headed by a man. Khai put his daughter as the head instead. Jianjun would not settle for this. The clan should be his. All of that wealth, all of that legacy, all of that future. Khai and the men kept everything about his cancer a secret. Jianjun only found out about the death two years later. He fought to keep his composure when he learned the truth. The con man made the trip out to Beijing the next day.

"This is unacceptable!" he complained to the family's lawyer. "The clan has always been ran by a man!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the lawyer said. "The paperwork's already been drawn up and sealed."

"What?"

"This was drawn up when the lady of the clan died."

Jianjun gave him a strange look. "My sister?"

"That is correct, sir."

"Isn't there a way to challenge it?"

"No, sir."

"Are you sure?" Jianjun fought to keep his gentleman composure.

"Yes, sir," the lawyer said. "The paperwork's been sealed and finalized. Miss Ju is now the clan's leader. We are done here, good day, sir." He slammed the door in the con man's face before he could say another word. Jianjun gritted his teeth as he forced himself to smile.

This would not do.

That clan should be his and he was going to make it bent that way to him. Why not try and prove that Ju was incompetent to run the clan. That should be easy, right? She was young and a female. He just needed to cook up a huge scandal and take her down. Once Ju was forced out of power, the clan and all its wealth would be his.

The problem was he needed a huge patsy to help this kick off without a hitch. Luckily for him, the news gave him just the gift weeks earlier.

Jianjun pulled up into the city jail parking lot. He walked up to the front doors. The guard about to doze off for the evening jumped to attention.

"Hold it right there!" he said. The middle-aged man in the nice suit stopped with a smile on his face.

"Easy there, officer," Jianjun said, putting up his hands. "I'm just here to visit a friend." The guard raised his eyebrow.

"May I ask who?" he asked.

"This young man right here," the middle-man said as he handed him a slip of paper. The guard read the name to himself. He handed it back without saying a word. Jianjun smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, officer," he said. The nicely-dressed man pretended not to hear the guard saying, "I'm amazed that asshole still had _any_ friends left." Jianjun made his way through the guards and took a seat at a table in the visiting area.

"The inmate will be out shortly," another guard told him.

"Thank you," the con man said. He looked at his silver pocket watch. Minutes later, Junjie came out in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffed looking disheveled with bruises on his face. Jianjun smiled as the former heir sat across from him. The younger man stared at him with black eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. Jianjun gave him a cat-like smile.

"Aw, that's not nice to talk to a potential friend like me," he said. The former heir raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, old man?" he asked.

"Oh come on, I am not old," the con man said. "Besides, I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

"Oh, let's just say I too have a grudge against the Liao clan myself."

Junjie gritted his teeth when he heard that name. Jianjun smiled as he prepared to make his case.

"You hate the Liao clan too for this, correct?" he asked.

"That little bitch and her friend put me here!" Junjie hissed.

"Would you like to repay them for what they have done?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know…" Jianjun glanced around before leaning forward. "Get your revenge." He took in the younger man's eyes growing big. The con man held up his hand as Junjie opened his mouth.

"Don't speak," he said. "Just nod if I am right." The former heir slowly nodded. Jianjun smirked.

"Good," he said.

"But how?" Junjie asked.

"How what?"

"How do I get the… you know… the payback?"

Jianjun frowned as if in thought. "You let me worry about that. I'm going to pay your bail by the morning."

The former heir covered his agape mouth. "Are… Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Junjie narrowed his eyes at the older man. "How?"

"You let me worry about that."

"I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why are you doing all of this? I don't have any way to repay you. My old man cut me off when he found out I wasn't his son."

Jianjun smirked to himself when he learned this. _Hm, interesting…_ "I just want to help out a fellow ally."

"But I don't even know you."

"Does that matter? You want repayment, don't you?"

Junjie sat, frowning. The older man observed the expression on his face. He knew this type of person. Junjie was a bitter young man angry with his father, women that he raped, and the Liao clan. He lived the good life and did anything that he wanted. He could have sex with whoever he wanted and get away with it. When that party train grinded to a halt, the real world came and kicked his ass here in jail. Yes, this man would be the perfect tool to use to take over the Liao clan.

"Thought so," he said. Jianjun stood up from the table. "I'll pick you up in the morning." Jianjun turned and walked away, leaving the inmate sitting there, puzzled. When the guards came and took Junjie back to his cell, the con man knew that he had him. Jianjun walked over to his car in the parking lot.

" _Your love of money will be your downfall,_ " he heard a voice murmur in his ear. The con man looked around. He shrugged his shoulders when he saw no one in sight.

"Hello?" Jianjun asked. He shook his head when he climbed into his car. What did it mean that his love for money would be his downfall? The con man didn't dwell on it as he drove back to his apartment.

Back in the jail house, one of the guards happened to recognize Jianjun. What the conman didn't know was that said guard and Hen-to happened to be good friends. When he saw Jianjun talking to Junjie, alarm bells went off in his gut. When his shift ended early the next morning, the guard stepped out into the parking lot with his phone in hand.

"Come on," he muttered as the other line rang.

"Hello?" Hen-to mumbled.

"Hen-to, this is really bad," the guard said.

"Guo? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Guo, what are you during calling me this early in the morning?"

"Never mind that, Junjie is going to be released on bond and Jianjun is footing the bail."

There was a pause on the other line. "Fuck. Thank you for letting me know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Uh… keep tabs on him for now. I will let Ju and the rest of the clan know."

"Thanks." The guard hung up and took a deep breath. He tried to act natural as he walked to his car.


	30. 3:00 A.M.

Match Thirty: 3:00 A.M.:

Yao and Ju were sound asleep in their bed when this occurred.

A shadow cast over the couple. Eyes rested on Ju before a hand moved the sheet from her shoulder. The clan leader shivered when a cold breath landed on her shoulder. Slender fingers ran down her back. Ju turned and pulled the sheet up over her again.

A faint voice rang in her ear.

"Ju! Ju! Ju!"

The clan leader slowly opened her eyes as she felt a cold breath on her cheek. "Who's there?" A woman in a long red dress stood over her. Her pale complexion and deep red lips gave her a haunting image. She didn't even appear to be standing on the floor. Ju couldn't read any emotion on her face. This uninvited guest stared at her with a cold, blank look in her eyes. Instinct in the clan leader screamed fight or flight. Her hand clutched the sheet on top of her.

"Uh… who are you?"

"Just a visitor." Her voice sounded beautiful, but could put the fear of death in the strongest man in the world. The woman sat down on the bed as Ju narrowed her eyes at her.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all and everything."

"What are you doing in my house?"

"I told you before, I am here to visit you."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing much. How much do you know about me?"

Ju slowly shook her head. "Not much, should I?"

The woman patted her on the head. "There is so much you don't know." The clan leader stared at her.

"Who are you really?"

"I have no name."

"Why not?"

"I have no use for names. Why do you humans insist on naming everything? It all seems so pointless to me."

The room around them felt like it was freezing. Frost appeared to be forming across the mirror on the other side. The clan leader gave her uninvited guest a strange look. Who was this strange woman? The more she spoke, the more the clan leader wanted to run away. Ju turned to Yao, but the woman turned her face back to her.

"Don't worry about him. He won't be able to hear us."

Ju didn't know how to take this. She tried to reach for her husband, but the other woman pulled her arm back into place.

"I told you, you will not reach him."

"What do you want from me?"

The other woman smirked, but only for a second. "What I want is to be free."

Ju stared at her, blankly. She still couldn't read this woman. Her eyes glanced over at Yao. He looked so peaceful as he slept beside her. How could be sleeping through this? Ju looked back at the woman in front of her.

"Why would I want to be free? That's what you want to ask me, right?"

The clan leader refused to say a word. It felt like staring down Ivan before she married Yao. Both had a slow, fierce glare that could freeze blood cold. Ju figured that she could deal with this woman the same way she dealt with Ivan when she first met him. Her uninvited guest stared her deep in eyes.

"Am I right?"

"Yes. Why do you want to be free?"

The woman sat back, smiling. "I just want to walk the earth again like the old days. I miss the feeling of the sand at my feet." She sounded so sincere when she talked about the beach. However, that fleeting moment was replaced with her cold nature.

"I have been trapped in the Land of the Dead for far too long."

"But what does it have to do for me?"

"Ah, yes. What does it have to do with you?"

"Yes."

The woman patted Ju on the head. "My little caged birdy. Your role will become known to you in all due time."

Ju narrowed her eyes at her. "You make no sense."

The woman drew back her hand. "Answer me this, what has your husband told you about me?"

"What?"

"What has your husband told you about me?"

"Nothing, I guess. Why?"

The woman smirked and shook her head. "Shameful."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because you are in front of me."

The other woman shook her head. "You humans want the answers fed to you. It wouldn't hurt to actually dig up the information yourself." She flipped back her long dark red hair.

"But then again, newlywed wives are so trusting of their husbands. They just follow them blindly because of love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Ask him what?"

The woman smiled as she leaned closer to her ear. "Ask him who the Woman in Red is?" She stood up and disappeared.

"Hey, wait!" Ju shouted. "Who the hell are you? What did you want with me? What the hell are you talking about? Come back here!" The temperature of the room returned to normal. Yao slept through the whole conversation.

* * *

7:00 a.m.

Yao awoke around sunrise to find his wife sitting up, eyeing him.

"Good morning, dear," he said. "You're up early."

"Yao," Ju said. "Who is the Woman in Red?" Her husband sat up with all of the color drained from his face.

"Who told you about her?" he asked.


	31. Secrets, Woman in Red, and Fear

Match Thirty-One: Secrets, Woman in Red, and Fear:

"Who told you about her?" Yao asked. I have never seen him look so afraid before in his life. Hen-to and Fei had the same expressions on their faces when I asked about that folder while I was away at college. Why wouldn't they tell me the truth?

"She came to me at three in the morning," I said.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No. I was awake and she was there."

Yao broke down trembling and shaking his head. "This can't be possible. It can't be."

"What is going on?" I asked. "Why won't you, Hen-to, and Fei tell me anything?"

"It's best that you didn't know."

"But why?"

He lowered his head, defeated. "Bad things are going to happen."

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed him by the shoulders. "Tell me what's going on. Does it have to do with the clan?"

"Not just the clan, all of us," Yao said. He placed his hands on my cheeks. "You have to listen to me closely. Promise me that you will not panic after I tell you the truth."

"Yao… you're scaring me," I said. "Why are you talking like this?"

"You have to promise me!"

"Okay, okay. I promise."

Yao breathed heavily. "This is going to be a bloody history to tell. Long before the world was established, there was an entity powerful enough to destroy the planet. She left a wake of death and terror in her path. Days and nights were filled with blood and screams."

"Did she cause wars?"

"Yes, endless wars."

"So what did you do?"

"The older countries and myself could stand the deaths anymore. It was Heracles' mother who came up with the idea to seal this entity away far from all living beings. For six years, she worked on a spell that would lock up that entity. On the beaches in France, we sealed on a prison without doors. But we still had to push the box away somewhere far from the living world."

Yao went pale as he trembled.

"Yao?" I asked.

He pressed his lips together. "I was the one who suggested placing in the Land of the Dead in Kiku's land."

"You didn't…" I murmured.

"I had no choice at the time," he said. "I had to act fast, Heracles' mother was losing strength. The spell was taking everything she had. The poor woman slept for a year."

"But why would you do that?"

"The land under what would be Ikebukuro now was empty and I hadn't found my brother at the time. By the time Kiku betrayed me, I had forgotten about her."

I made a face at my husband. "Is that why Kiku's been acting…?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But what does this have to do with me? Why did she come to me this morning?"

"I don't know." Yao dropped his hands from my cheeks. "I don't know what her plans are for you or any of us."

"But, I wasn't born around your time. I didn't lock her away. It doesn't make sense."

"I know."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know." His voice sounded so hoarse. He stopped making eye contact with me. I began to think about the mysterious tape was e-mailed to me. I shivered as the images flashed in my head.

"Yao," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I think… I might have gotten a glance of her before."

"What do you mean?"

I looked down at my hands. "I got a video a while back. It was very creepy."

"What kind of video?"

"Hang on." I climbed out of bed and walked across the room to my desk. I came back with my laptop. I booted up my machine and searched through the files in my documents.

"What are you looking for?" Yao asked.

"Give me a second," I said. I scrolled through the results and I spotted the icon. "Here it is." I clicked on the film.

The silent clip began its with grainy images jumping from shot to shot.

A pair of jeweled hands laid out the tarot cards from the main deck. The Lovers card appeared on the screen. Different people were nailed down to crosses dead. The first one was a man, possibly a doctor or therapist, with his cross outside his practice. His neck looked broken at an angle with his mouth wide open and dried blood under his eyes. Another victim was a woman nailed down to another cross on top of an apartment building. Only, her cross was upside down with her pearls tightened around her neck like a noose.

The third victim was dressed in a school girl uniform nailed to her cross, but she had no head. That low whisper that I swore was Japanese flooded out of my speakers before it turned into many voices repeating themselves. The cross images repeated themselves while speeding up. Soon, it got to the point that they blended into one image before the screen went black. I was about to close the video when that awful noise like a death filled the room.

Yao quickly closed the lid. He turned to me with the same panicked expression on his face that he had when I first saw this video.

"Who else have you shown this video to?" he asked.

"No one else," I said. My husband grabbed me by the hands.

"You can't tell anybody about this," he said. I opened my mouth to speak.

"No, listen," he said. "The Wasteland is coming for all of us. It's already leaking out among the older countries. We do not need the younger ones and your clan to know, do you understand me?"

"Yao…" I said.

"Do you understand me?"

"Yao… You're scaring me."

"Please!"

I pressed my lips together as I trembled. "Alright." Yao pressed his forehead against mine.

"Good," he said. "We will talk about this with Fei and Hen-to later."

"But what about the others?" I asked.

"We cannot drag the rest of the clan into this!" Yao shouted. "It's bad enough that you now know about the Wasteland and the Woman in Red. We don't need to feed them with fear and panic!" His strong tone made me draw my mouth closed and lower my eyes.

"Alright," I said, quietly.

"We will talk about this later," my husband said. I had a sinking feeling as he crawled out of bed to take a shower. At the time, I had no idea that I had already dragged my clan, and possibly, the rest of the world, further into the Wasteland opening up around us.

For now, I could only sit there in bed and prepare how to deal with what was coming next from the Woman in Red, the Wasteland, Junjie, and Jianjun. Did father have to deal with all of this mess that keeps unfolding in front of him? Why did this have to happen to me?

I don't understand anything that's happening around here. I didn't understand it then and I still don't understand it now.


End file.
